Vivre par procuration
by lixouille
Summary: Ce jour là, Narcissa Malfoy mit au monde deux garçons. Et dans le regard de son mari elle comprit qu'un seul s'ouvrirait au monde. Mais comment un père, aussi cruel soit-il, pourrait détruire le lien qui unit deux jumeaux …Couple DM/HG à venir.
1. Chapter 1

_Eh bien nous y voilà ! Une fic supplémentaire qui j'espère me ramènera plein de review ! Et pour la première fois je vais écrire une Draco/Hermione. Alors la fic commence bien avant Poudlard mais prendra en compte les 6 premières années par la suite._

_Alors un grand merci à Dairy22 pour les corrections conseils (et harcèlement afin d'avoir une DM/HG au lieu d'une DM/OC !!). Tout d'abord c'est un virtuose du clavier ! Je vous jure allez lire ses fics ! Et elle a un cœur énorme parce qu'elle a passé beaucoup de temps à s'occuper de cette fic (d'ailleurs c'est elle qui a trouvé le tire) en bref elle a été bien plus qu'une bêta lectrice pour cette fic. Je pourrais même dire que c'est un peu la sienne, alors je te nomme officiellement Papa de cette fic (ben oui c'est moi la maman non mais oh !!) LOL !_

_ Un grand merci à tous les futurs lecteurs !_

**VIVRE PAR PROCURATION :**

**Prologue**

Un cri de femme déchira la nuit. Dans le petit salon d'un manoir sombre un elfe de maison apparu.

-Monsieur Malfoy, le travail commencé, ne devrait-on pas appeler la sage-femme ?

Lucius Malfoy jeta un regard dédaigneux sur le petit être et se dirigea vers sa cheminée. Pendant ce temps dans la chambre, Narcissa souffrait le martyre. Après plusieurs heures de travail, et beaucoup de cris, la sage femme sortit, toute souriante, da la chambre et se dirigea vers le père.

-Toutes mes félicitations monsieur Malfoy. Dit la jeune femme. Ce sont deux magnifiques garçons.

-Deux ? Comment cela deux ? Balbutia le jeune Lord.

-Eh bien ce sont des jumeaux, affirma la femme.

L'homme partit furieux vers la chambre de sa femme.

-Espèce d'incapable, tu sais à quel point tu vas déshonorer mon nom ! Deux enfants !

-Lucius, tu vas les réveiller ! Prononça la nouvelle maman tout en resserrant ces petits contre elle.

-Je n'en ai rien à faire ! Tu…Si le maître l'apprend il me torturera !

-Eh bien ne lui dis rien ! Répliqua sa femme.

-On ne peut pas lui mentir, tu le sais bien. Tu me mets dans une situation embarrassante.

-Mais tu sais, et lui aussi doit le savoir, que nos coutumes en tant que sang-purs nous interdisent de dévoiler nos enfants avant leur septième anniversaire, justifia Narcissa Malfoy.

-Oui, tu as raison, repose-toi, je vais m'occuper d'effacer la mémoire de la sage-femme.

Une fois que son mari eut passé la porte, Narcissa tourna son regard vers ses fils.

-Lélio, Draco, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne le laisserai pas faire.

Le lendemain matin, Lucius Malfoy pénétra tout joyeux, eh oui cela arrivait parfois, dans sa demeure. Il appela Dobby son elfe de maison, et lui ordonna de lui servir un grand thé. Puis se rendit dans la chambre de son épouse qui le voyant aussi souriant se dit qu'il avait sûrement trouvé une solution à leur « problème » de jumeaux.

-Narcissa, j'ai eu une idée de génie, vraiment je suis tellement brillant que je m'impressionne moi-même.

-J'aimerai beaucoup entendre cette idée de génie mon cher Lucius, s'impatienta la jeune femme.

-Nous avons deux fils, alors pourquoi ne pas tirer profit de cet incident. Laisse moi t'expliquer mon raisonnement : tout d'abord nous les élèveront suivant l'éducation des Malfoy jusqu'à l'âge de six ans, puis avant la fin de leur sixième année nous verrons lequel des deux aura la plus grande capacité magique, et c'est lui que nous présenteront à tout le gratin de la communauté magique. Le deuxième sera enfermé secrètement au sous-sol, et en cas de problème il pourrait remplacer son frère. Imagine le maître pourrait en envoyer un en mission pendant que l'autre ferait diversion, n'est-ce pas brillant ?

-Lucius, tu…tu veux vraiment faire ça, enfin tu es inconscient !

-Je ne tai pas demandé ton avis, Narcissa, tout cela est de ta faute, tu n'avais qu'à mettre au monde un seul garçon, comme tout le monde. Mais si tu ne veux vraiment pas je pourrais régler le problème en tuant l'un des deux immédiatement.

-NON ! Lucius, je t'en prie laisses-moi mes fils, et quand ils auront leurs pouvoirs, quand ils auront l'âge d'être présentés au gratin, comme tu l'appelles, alors, seulement à ce moment là nous prendrons une décision.

-Nous ? Railla le Mangemort. Voyons Narcissa, tu n'as aucune décision à prendre, je déciderai seul de leur avenir, ils m'appartiendront dès leur septième anniversaire mais si tu insiste, jusque là je te les laisse. Enfin, comme leur existence doit rester secrète pour l'instant, j'aimerai que tu partes dans notre maison d'été, celle qui est dans le sud de la France.

C'est ainsi que Narcissa Malfoy, se retrouva partie avec ses deux fils et trois elfes de maison. Elle serait certainement tenue à l'écart pendant trois ans.

En effet, chez les sorciers de lignée pure, l'éducation était quelque chose de très ordonnée. Les trois premières années se passaient loin du père, pour pas qu'il ait à supporter les pleurs et cris d'un enfant incapable de s'exprimer autrement. Donc tant que le rejeton ne savait parler il lui était interdit de vivre dans la demeure de son père.

A la fin de cette période l'enfant était élevé par le père jusqu'à l'âge de six ans, et ensuite pendant un an, il était ignoré de tous jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse preuve de dons pour la magie, dans le cas contraire, comme personne n'était au courant de la naissance, les parents se chargeaient de faire disparaître « l'erreur ». L'annonce publique de l'existence d'un héritier avait lieu lors de son septième anniversaire.

Et pour ceux qui se demanderaient pourquoi personne ne remarquaient l'absence des femmes pendant deux ans et ainsi en déduisaient la naissance d'héritier, et bien la réponse est simple, à partir du jour du mariage jusqu'à la naissance d'un héritier (ce qui arrivait toujours car sans cela la famille n'était plus digne d'être considérée comme « pure ») les femmes avaient l'interdiction d'apparaître en public.

Dans sa chambre, prête à rentrer chez elle après la fameuse période de trois ans, Narcissa était inquiète. L'aîné, Lélio, avait appris à marcher bien après Draco et il semblait bien faible et malade, elle s'inquiétait donc de la réaction de son mari quand il verrait son premier fils. Pour ce qui est du langage, Draco parlait déjà très bien et était vraiment poli, Lélio aussi mais parlait si rarement qu'on aurait pu le croire muet. Elle pria intérieurement pour que son fils salue son père même s'il restait silencieux pendant des heures ensuite, il fallait absolument qu'il le salue...

Elle demanda aux deux elfes de sortir et de tout préparer pour l'arriver du chef de famille, et se dirigea vers le petit berceau. Elle remarqua sans surprise que Draco s'était encore débrouillé pour aller rejoindre son frère pendant la sieste. Elle soupçonnait fortement le cadet d'utiliser la magie pour atteindre le lit de son frère bien qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué à son mari de peur qu'il ne fasse déjà un choix entre ses deux fils. En vérité, au plus profond d'elle-même, elle espérait que son mari s'attache à ses fils et qu'il décide de les garder tous les deux.

Elle réveilla Draco en premier, Lucius arriverait d'ici deux heures et elle voulait que tout soit parfait.

-Draco, mon chérie. Il clignât des paupières et sourit à sa mère.

-Bonjour, mère. Murmura-t-il de sa douce voix. Il faut réveiller Lélio ? Demanda prestement le petit garçon tout heureux.

-Oui, vas-y mon grand.

Draco secoua donc son frère tout en riant jusqu'à ce que ce dernier proteste et regarde sa mère d'un œil suppliant. Narcissa prit donc Lélio dans ses bras afin de le sauver de l'attaque de son frère. Elle aida Draco à descendre et lui demanda d'aller dans le bain qu'elle avait préparé. Il s'exécuta pendant que sa mère préparait les habits des deux petits garçons. Les deux garçons porteraient un pantalon noir, classique et une chemise de soie à manches courtes, verte pour Lélio et violette pour Draco. La mère espérait ainsi que voyant son aîné porter les couleurs de Serpentard, Lucius lui pardonnerait quelques erreur, et elle ne s'inquiétait pas pour Draco, il saurait satisfaire son père.

Narcissa porta donc le petit Lélio jusqu'au bain où Draco tentait tant bien que mal de laver ses cheveux blonds. Ils étaient parfaitement identiques, et en plus ressemblaient tellement à leur père qu'il serait impossible de les dissocier. Elle lava Lélio puis s'occupa de Draco pendant que ce dernier réviser ses formules de politesse.

-Alors, quand il sera là, je dois dire « Bonjour père » et je ne parle pas tant qu'il ne m'a rien demandé.

-C'est très bien Draco.

-Mère, demanda Lélio de sa petite voix fluette bien plus discrète que celle de son frère, est-ce que je dois aussi le faire.

-Bien sûr Lélio, et si tu t'en sens capable, tu pourras même commencer, assura Narcissa.

Il fit un petit sourire timide à sa mère, et se tourna vers son frère.

-Après on ira jouer dans la chambre, hein Draco ?

-Non Lélio, ensuite nous irons jusqu'au manoir de votre père, et là-bas tu apprendras beaucoup de choses sur les sorciers.

-Mère, vous viendrez ? Demanda ardemment Draco.

-Bien sûr, mais je serai moins souvent avec vous. Mais toi Draco tu auras toujours ton elfe de maison Tassa, et toi Lélio tu auras Deb. Alors, en cas de problème, vous pourrez leur demander. D'accord ?

-Oui ! Répondirent en cœur les deux garçonnets.

Le moment arriva finalement, et les deux garçons furent absolument parfaits, Narcissa eut très peur que Draco ne réagisse mal quand on leur annonça qu'ils ne dormiraient plus ensemble, mais il semblait avoir déjà compris le danger que représenterait une telle réaction devant cet homme, et Lélio semblait suivre son frère à la perfection. La mère se demanda un instant s'ils n'étaient pas capables de communiquer par la pensée, car ils étaient toujours en accord, ces présentations furent un peu comme une danse à chaque parole de leur père, les deux fils se comportaient exactement comme il fallait...

_A suivre_

_Note de la Bêta:_

_Magnifique prologue que j'apprécie plus que tout. Je voudrais juste vous demander ce que vous en pensez lors d'une petite review qui ne fera pas de mal, au contraire. Kiss, Dairy22._


	2. Chapter 2

_Je suis vraiment touchée par tant d'attention de votre part. J'en étais toute émue quand j'ai vu le nombre de review. Pour moi ce n'est pas habituel ! Voilà donc mes petites réponse à vos review en espérant être à la hauteur de vos attentes !_

_Réponse aux reviews :_

_**LOU**_

_Merci ma Lou d'amour, ça me fait très plaisir que ça te plaise et la suite, et bien la voilà. En espérant que tu passeras un agréable moment. Moi aussi Lélio je l'adore ! Surtout son nom !_

_**PRIINC3SS**_

_Merci pour ta review, pour la vitesse ça devrait aller car j'ai pris de l'avance avant de publier. Mais par la suite ce sera peut être un peu plus dur, alors il faut continuer les review pour m'encourager !! Merci._

_**HERMIRON**_

_Merci du compliment, en espérant que la suite soit tout aussi bonne !_

_**LILYANA**_

_J'espère moi aussi que la suite est à la hauteur de tes attentes ! Pour l'intrigue il y en aura (j'espère que je ne la résoudrais pas trop vite !)_

_**ORLANNE78**_

_Pour le couple il faut remercier Dairy, parce que moi j'arrivai pas à me décider, et elle a vraiment insisté en disant que ce serait génial, alors comme je n'ai jamais écris de DM/HG je me suis jetée à l'eau (je suis une grande partisante du DM/OC)_

_**DRAGO-AND-HERMY**_

_Merci pour les encouragements ! Bonne continuation à toi et heureuse d'avoir pu te rendre service._

_**ROSESWAN**_

_Ils sont trop chou, je suis d'accord, mais tous les bébés sont chou ! Mais Drago bébé c'est vraiment trop chou . Merci beaucoup !_

_**DAIRY22**_

_Et oui, tu as trouvé ton futur métier : et même pas besoin de cartes ! lol. Merci beaucoup à toi !_

_**MALEFOY HEARTLESS**_

_Merci, beaucoup moi aussi je suis contente de te connaitre ! Espérons que la suite te plaira tout autant !_

_**TOMFELTON**_

_Merci._

_**BIBIDIBABIDIBOU**_

_Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Ca me fait plaisir !_

_Un grand merci à tous les futurs lecteurs et à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews ou qui m'ont mise en alerte !!_

**VIVRE PAR PROCURATION :**

**Chapitre 1.**

Dans le petit salon rouge des Malfoy, Lélio s'entraînait encore et toujours au piano jusqu'à ce qu'une voix raisonne dans sa tête:

_¤-Léï, père vient de rentrer, il est de mauvaise humeur viens vite._

_-J'arrive mais arrête de m'appeler comme ça, Dray !¤_

Le jeune garçon se dépêcha de remettre de l'ordre dans sa tenue tout en se pressant vers l'entrée.

-Père. Salua-t-il.

-Oui, grogna Lucius. Te voilà enfin, tu es vraiment lent, tu sais ?

-Pardonnez-moi, père. Ajouta précipitamment Lélio.

_¤-Excuse-moi de ne pas t'avoir prévenu avant Lélio, je ne le savais pas._

_-T'inquiète pas petit frère. Au fait, tu sais pourquoi il est en colère?_

_-Le ministère de la magie vient de lui apprendre que le jeune Harry Potter a déjà fait preuve de ses dons pour la magie alors que son sixième anniversaire n'est que dans quelques mois ; donc il est en rage que nous n'ayons pas encore manifestés nos pouvoirs._

_-Dray, tu sais très bien que les tiens sont apparus il y a quelques jours, tu devrais…_

_-NON ! Pas sans toi. Tu te souviens de la discussion qu'on a surprise; il ne plaisantait pas Léï, il se débarrassera du plus faible, je l'ai compris comme ça. Alors si on dit que l'on a eu nos pouvoirs exactement en même temps il ne pourra pas…_

_-Il fera ce qu'il voudra, et tu le sais. Mais si tu es en avance il sera peut être indulgent._

_-Je ne prendrais pas le risque qu'on nous sépare Léï._

_-Et si je n'avais aucuns pouvoirs ?_

_-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, et au pire nous trouverons une solution le moment venu. ¤_

Lélio et Draco avaient appris depuis quelques années à communiquer uniquement par la pensée, et ces paroles étaient inaudibles même pour quelqu'un pratiquant la légilimentie. Cette capacité était certainement due à leur lien en tant que jumeaux.

-Mes fils, je dois avoir une discussion très sérieuse avec vous au sujet du Lord Noir. Je vous ai déjà expliqué dans l'année, qu'il a disparu il y a maintenant bientôt cinq ans, je pense qu'il n'a pas totalement disparu et que, peut-être, il pourra revenir un jour. J'aimerai donc lui apporter un magnifique cadeau.

_¤-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment Dray._

_-Moi aussi Léï. ¤_

-J'aimerai que l'un d'entre vous soit présenté à tous comme l'unique fils des Malfoy, qu'il aille à Poudlard et tout ce qui s'en suit, pendant que l'autre restera ici dans l'ombre jusqu'au jour où le maître réapparaîtra pour accomplir les missions qu'Il lui confiera pendant que l'autre innocentera parfaitement la famille en étant toujours présent loin du lieu des crimes…

-Et si… s'il ne revenait jamais ?, se risqua Lélio.

La gifle partit si vite que Draco ne se rendit compte de rien : son frère était couché, sur le sol, les larmes aux yeux et les joues en feu. Cependant il ne dit rien, pour ne pas énerver plus son père et parce qu'ainsi il ne saurait pas lequel de ses fils avait osé lui répondre.

En effet, Lucius Malfoy était bien incapable de distinguer les deux jeunes garçons, il avait bien tenté de les habiller différemment mais les garçons s'arrangeaient pour s'échanger leur vêtements afin d'être complètement confondus. Leur jeu favori était d'échanger leur place dès que quelqu'un avait le dos tourné et de reprendre la discussion de l'autre.

-J'attends tes excuses.

-Pardonnez-moi, père.

-Et puisque demain vous aurez six ans je veux que vous vous débrouillez pour que je puisse vous reconnaitre et ainsi savoir lequel de vous deux fera le plus de progrès en magie. N'oubliez pas que si par malheur vous n'aviez aucun pouvoir je me verrais dans l'obligation de vous renier, ou même plus… Dehors ! Dit-il pour conclure la discussion.

Une fois que les deux garçons furent sortis de la pièce, un homme aux cheveux noirs et gras, le nez crochu, le teint cireux entra par la porte du fond.

-Tu es dur Lucius.

-Oh, Severus. Tu étais là ? Lucius Malfoy eut un rictus méprisant pour l'homme brun.

-Tu comptes vraiment les tuer s'ils…

-Tu sais bien que c'est la coutume... Et tu imagines la honte sur les Malfoy s'il s'avérait quelqu'un deux est un cracmol! S'affola le Sang-Pur.

-Oui, évidemment. Mais s'ils étaient tous les deux doués ? Supposa l'autre.

-Je ne peux dire que j'ai deux fils, pour qui est-ce que je passerai ? Pas mieux que ces vulgaires Weasley, ils en ont combien à présent ? Six ?

-Sept.

Lucius eut un nouveau rictus.

-Et qu'en pense Narcissa?

-Elle n'a rien à dire. Au fait, tu es venu pour les surveiller, n'est-ce pas?

-Comme tu me l'as demandé. A quelle heure comptes-tu rentrer?

-Pas avant demain matin. Il serait mal vu que tu viennes, les autres mangemorts pensent vraiment que tu nous as trahis.

-Je n'arrive vraiment pas à comprendre pourquoi vous continuez à vous rassemblez, et surtout aussi loin d'ici, fit remarquer Severus Rogue.

-Parce que personne ne s'occupe de savoir pourquoi de nombreuses personnes meurent en Afrique du sud, après tout, ils sont en guerre, et nous avons tous un irrépressible désir de meurtre depuis toujours et maintenant qu'il s'est réveillé, grâce au maître, il nous est difficile de le contenir.

-Il n'y a toujours aucunes rumeurs sur la naissance d'un enfant dans la famille Malfoy au ministère, précisa le Maître des Potions en changeant subitement de sujet.

-Bien sûr, tu es le seul au courant. Alors s'il y avait eu des fuites elles auraient forcément provenues de toi, déduisis le jeune père.

Lucius Malfoy quitta sa demeure sans un au revoir pour ses fils ou même pour sa femme, comme toujours. Dans sa chambre, Narcissa regardait tristement le soleil se coucher, elle savait que Lucius avait encore frappé un de ses fils car elle les avait entendus monter précipitamment. C'était sûrement Lélio : il avait le don pour mettre en rage son père, bien que, grâce à l'ingéniosité des garçons, le chef de famille ne s'était pas encore rendu compte que c'était toujours le même...

Pendant ce temps, Draco regardait silencieusement son frère, immobile, devant la fenêtre. Lélio n'avait pas dis un mot depuis la gifle, mais Draco savait parfaitement ce qu'il avait en tête, car si il était pratique pour eux de discuter en silence, ils ne pouvaient rien se cacher.

-Léï, tu n'es pas un cracmol…

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Et puis ce n'est pas ça le problème. Je ne veux pas…

-Que l'on soit séparé, je sais moi non plus, finit Draco.

-Tu crois qu'il est déjà partit ? Draco acquiesça. Allons voir Severus, dit joyeusement Lélio.

Draco suivit son frère jusque dans le hall, l'aîné se jeta dans les bras de l'homme toujours vêtu de noir. Bien que Draco soit méfiant envers lui, Lélio l'adorait et passait le maximum de temps avec lui. Il était beaucoup plus démonstratif que son petit frère.

-Mère, salua-t-il quand il vit sa mère descendre elle aussi les escaliers.

-Draco, elle savait parfaitement les différencier, surtout lorsque Severus était présent. Que s'est-il encore passé?

-Père nous a fait part de ses projets d'avenir nous concernant. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, tout ira bien.

Elle passa une main dans les cheveux de son fils pour les remettre en place. Comment pouvait-il être aussi mature tout en étant aussi jeune ?

-Je ne m'inquiète pas, je sais que tu es capable de protéger ton frère.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'il a besoin d'être protégé ?

-Draco, souffla-t-elle, tu sais très bien qu'il est plus faible physiquement que toi, alors il en sera certainement de même pour la magie.

_¤-Dis lui Dray, ou je le fais._

_-Léï, non !_

_-Elle ne le dira pas à père._

_-Mais lui, je ne lui fais pas confiance._

_-S'il te plait, je ne peux plus supporter d'être le seul au courant._

_-Alors emmène le dans le salon, je vous rejoins dès que j'aurai parlé avec mère. ¤_

Lélio emmena pressement Severus avec lui dans le grand salon afin de lui jouer le dernier morceau de violon qu'il avait appris, d'un certain Vivaldi. Lélio maniait très bien le piano et le violon, et Draco quant à lui était plus habille avec une guitare ou une flute traversière.

-Mère, je sais déjà faire de la magie. Dit-il tout en baissant les yeux.

Elle tenta de cacher sa surprise mais son fils remarque tout de même la petite lueur illuminer le regard de sa mère.

-Et Lélio ?

-Non, mais je suis sûr que ça ne tardera plus. Et même s'il n'avait jamais de pouvoir je sais déjà comment faire pour persuader père de le garder en vie.

Narcissa Malfoy fût à nouveau surprise par la vivacité de son fils et le serra brièvement dans ses bras, et Draco sut tout de suite qu'il ne serait jamais à l'aise avec ce genre de démonstrations d'affection. Contrairement à son frère qui adorait passer du temps dans les bras de ce Severus ou de sa mère, bien sûr toujours en absence de son père. Et c'est qui le rendait si indispensable aux yeux de Draco, son frère était toute l'innocence que lui n'avait plus depuis qu'il avait rencontré Tom Jedusor au travers d'un journal.

Le jeune homme brun avait été très heureux d'apprendre que son bras droit avait eu une progéniture bien que, furieux de ne pas avoir été mis au courant plus tôt. Et Draco avait brièvement expliqué que les règles des sang-purs les interdisaient de mettre qui que soit au courant. Et cette ignorance du Lord noir sur un tel sujet fit douter le petit garçon de quatre ans.

Evidement il ne souhaitait pas devenir meurtrier, comment un enfant de quatre ans à peine pourrait-il le souhaiter ?, cependant il connaissait tout des mœurs et coutumes de l'aristocratie sorcière. Et qu'un sorcier, soit disant si puissant, n'en connaisse pas les règles, firent germer une idée dans cette petite caboche : et si Voldemort n'était pas un Sang-Pur ?

Alors s'il n'était pas un Sang-Pur, il devait vraiment être puissant pour avoir été ainsi à la tête de tant de sorciers eux même puissants, et importants. Et ils ne feraient jamais le poids.

Et ce jour là Draco décida de protéger à tout pris l'innocence de Lélio et de devenir fort pour le protéger.

Draco et sa mère rejoignirent les deux autres dans le salon, et Draco sortit sa flûte pour accompagner son frère pendant qu'il jouait une autre idée vint à l'esprit de Draco, et si sa mère était amoureuse de ce Severus ? Après tout, il venait souvent et elle avait toujours cette lueur dans les yeux quand il était là. Alors il ferma les yeux et joua avec tout son cœur en priant pour que son père ne le sache jamais, et qu'un jour sa mère et cet homme puissent s'aimer, pour que Lélio et lui puissent sortir dehors et voir le monde avec leur propre yeux.

_¤-Moi aussi je prie pour qu'un jour nous nous baladions ensemble où l'on voudra, même si c'est impossible, mon frère je t'aime plus que tout, merci Dray, de tout accepter de moi, d'accepter toutes mes faiblesses._

_-C'est bien la première fois que tu es aussi sérieux Léï._

_-Tu sais, j'aimerai bien rencontrer cet Harry Potter, il doit être fort et impressionnant. Tu ne crois pas ?_

_-Peut-être…Jouons Lélio. ¤_

Draco sentit son cœur se serrer aux paroles de son frère, après tout lui il le protégeait alors que cet Harry Potter ne connaîtrait même jamais son existence. Quand est-ce que Lélio avait commencé à penser à ce Potter, et pourquoi voudrait-il le rencontrer, il n'état personne. Ce n'était que de la chance, et il le montrerait à Lélio. Il lui montrerait qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de ce Potter pour être libres.

_Note de la Bêta:_

_J'ai adoré ce chapitre sincèrement et je suis contente qu'il est autant plus à vous lectrices! Et continuez de poster autant de reviews, ça fait plaisir!_

_Dairy22._


	3. Chapter 3

_Voilà à nouveau, mes petites réponses à vos review en espérant être à la hauteur de vos attentes, une fois de plus !_

_Petit sondage, qui sait d'où peut venir le prénom de Lélio ? Ceux à qui j'ai expliqué sont priés de ne pas tricher. Petit indice : ça vient d'un livre._

_Réponse aux reviews :_

_**DAIRY22**_

_Merci d'avoir été la première à me laisse une review pour ce chapitre ! Et merci pour tes corrections, elles sont parfaites ! Je suis sûre que tous les lecteurs pensent comme moi !!_

_**HERMIRON**_

_Merci, j'aime aussi mon Lélio ! Mais j'aime beaucoup Draco aussi._

_**ROZE POTTER**_

_Je suis touchée que tu ais pris la peine de me laisser une review… Il est vrai que je suis assez fière de mon idée et que j'espérais très fort qu'elle plaie. Et ça a l'air d'être le cas…_

_**MALEFOY HEARTLESS**_

_J'espère que je ne suis pas trop longue à poster. Je prends mon temps parce que les vacances sont bientôt finies (retour aux cours lundi) et je ne voudrais pas trop ralentir une fois que je serai de nouveau à la fac !_

_**DRAGO-AND-HERMY**_

_Tu auras bien vite ta réponse pour les maisons. Et je suis désolée si ça te déçoit . Après c'est moi l'auteur;)_

_**ROSESWAN**_

_Merci ! Et voilà la suite !!_

_**PRIINC3SS**_

_Heureuse que ça te plaise._

_**BLACK-SHIKA**_

_Merci pour ta review ! Il est vrai que j'aime beaucoup cette idée et j'ai longtemps cherché une fic qui parlerait d'un jumeau de Draco mais sans jamais trouver (c'était toujours une sœur !). En fait j'osais pas me lancer de peur que ça ne plaise pas, mais je suis assez fière de moi donc voilà !_

_ Un grand merci à tous les futurs lecteurs et à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews ou qui m'ont mise en alerte !!_

**VIVRE PAR PROCURATION :**

**Chapitre 2.**

_¤-Dray réveille toi !_

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

_-Joyeux anniversaire petit frère !_

_-Toi aussi Léï._

_-Père nous attend en bas, tu viens ?¤_

Draco sortit de son lit et se prépara rapidement pour rejoindre son frère qui l'attendait devant la porte.

Ils descendirent rapidement les escaliers, et pénétrèrent dans la grande salle à manger. La table était cette fois ci dressée pour quatre personnes alors qu'habituellement, elle était dressée uniquement pour trois personnes. Leur mère était installée à sa place habituelle, sur la droite du bout de table, et les deux garçons lui faisaient face.

-Tenez-vous bien, votre père mange avec nous ce matin avant de partir travailler.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il veut certainement vous pousser à apprendre le plus vite possible, quitte à être des adversaires.

Lucius Malfoy entra dans la pièce et le silence fut total. Draco observa son père, il était vraiment rare qu'il mange avec eux. Cet homme était impressionnant et il était clair que l'argent n'était pas le seul moteur qui lui avait permit d'avoir une place aussi haute dans la société.

Le petit déjeuner fut rapide, et les garçons furent appelés dans la pièce d'à côté.

L'éducation des garçons pris effectivement un tournant : ils durent apprendre en un an tellement de formules de politesse que même un gobelin en aurait eu mal au crâne. Quand à la pratique de la musique, ils durent s'attaquer à des morceaux de grands musiciens sorciers afin d'impressionner tout le monde.

Malheureusement, comme Lélio n'avait toujours aucun pouvoir, Draco continuait de cacher à son père le fait que lui en avait déjà. Mais Lucius Malfoy commençait à perdre patience, et un mois avant le septième anniversaire de ses fils il les fit appeler dans son bureau.

Lélio entra le premier et se sentit tout de suite mal. Draco le suivit tout en calmant son frère par la pensée.

-J'aimerai comprendre comment, deux garçons d'une lignée aussi pure que la notre, peuvent n'avoir aucun pouvoir. Lélio baissa le regard et Draco fit de même pour ne pas croiser celui de son père.

-J'attends !

-Père… Ce fut Lélio qui intervint et la réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

-ENDOLORIS !

Draco vit avec horreur son frère se tordre de douleur sur le sol.

-Père arrêtez ! Ne put-il s'empêcher de hurler.

-Me donnerais-tu des ordres ?

-Non, père, je vous en prie. Draco s'agenouilla pour essayer de calmer Lélio toujours en proie aux douleurs du sortilège. Lucius annula le sort d'un geste de sa baguette.

-Relevez-vous ! Et ne l'aide pas ! Ordonna-t-il à Draco qui tentait d'aider son frère. Auriez-vous oublié que seulement un de vous deux sortira d'ici.

-Père…Murmura Lélio.

-Comment ai-je fais pour engendrer des êtres aussi faibles ! Il lança un nouveau sortilège sur son aîné.

-JE SAIS FAIRE DE LA MAGIE ! Hurla Draco les larmes aux yeux. Je sais…Arrêtez père s'il vous plait.

Sur le coup de la surprise Lucius annula le sortilège et regarda son fils à nouveau à genou entrain de bercer les pleurs de douleur de son frère.

-Depuis combien de temps ?

Draco ne répondit pas.

-Bon puisque tu ne comprends que ce langage là…Il leva de nouveau sa baguette.

-Plus d'un an, répondit Lélio à la place de son frère.

-Et toi ? Dit-il dédaigneusement à Lélio.

-Je suis désolé, je…

-Parfait, va dans ta chambre je m'occuperais de toi plus tard. Toi, dit-il en désignant Draco, tu reste ici, et lequel des deux es-tu ?

-Vous ne lui ferez pas de mal ?

-Réponds-moi ! Hurla le père enragé.

-Je ferai tout ce que vous voulez ! Père…Supplia-t-il. Je deviendrais Son serviteur, je serai le fils dont vous rêvez. Mais je vous en prie ne le tuez pas...

Lucius Malfoy eut un sourire machiavélique, il comprit soudain quel véritable avantage il pourrait tirer de la naissance des jumeaux, même si l'autre était un cracmol.

-Très bien, je ne lui ferais pas de mal, mais tu dois être obéissant. Il se mit à genou et prit le visage de son fils entre ses mains. Tu dois m'obéir en toutes circonstances, et si tu es sage, il ne lui arrivera rien.

Draco leva son visage vers son père, et murmura dans un souffle :

-Faites-en le serment inviolable.

Lucius hurla de rire.

-Comment connais-tu cela ?

-Je me suis renseigné, faites le père, et je serai votre serviteur.

-J'ai déjà des serviteurs ; je veux un fils digne de porter le nom des Malfoy. Mais j'accepte ta requête mon fils et, en contrepartie tu devras toujours me satisfaire et s'il advenait que tu me désobéisses, le sort s'annulerait...

Draco acquiesça.

-Mais il me faut savoir ton nom, mon fils.

-Draco.

-Parfait.

Draco regarda son père quitter la pièce, et reprit son souffle. Il ne pensait pas que le sortilège du serment inviolable serait aussi épuisant alors que ce n'était pas lui qui le lançait. Il quitta à son tour la pièce pour rejoindre les étages.

-Draco, Narcissa le rejoignit en courant. Que s'est-il passé ?

-Nous avons dû lui dire la vérité. Il sait que Lélio n'a toujours aucun pouvoir, et que moi j'en ai depuis quelques temps.

-Où est ton frère ?

-Il va bien, et père ne lui fera rien. Je vais le rejoindre ; Je suppose que Severus sera là ce soir, pendant que père ira annoncer le repas de mon septième anniversaire.

Draco se hâta de rejoindre la chambre de Lélio. Il l'attendait assis sur son lit.

_¤-Pourquoi as-tu fais ça, Dray ?_

_-Aussi longtemps que je lui obéirai tu ne souffriras pas, et je ne pense pas que le Mage noir reviendra._

_-Et s'il revient ? _Draco sourit alors à son frère.

_-Je saurai les satisfaire aussi longtemps que nécessaire. Mais, je serai certainement moins souvent auprès de toi._

_-Draco, tu ne te rends pas compte, tu devras faire absolument tout ce qu'il te dit. Tu ne pourras jamais profiter de ta liberté._

_-Être libre seul ne m'intéresse pas. La discussion est close Lélio.¤_

Draco rejoignit sa chambre, il ne se joignit pas à sa mère et son frère pour le repas du soir et ne salua pas Severus Rogue.

Ce dernier vint le voir dans sa chambre, bien après que la nuit ne soit tombée.

-Lucius m'a dit que tu lui as demandé de faire un serment inviolable…

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Demanda Draco d'un ton agressif.

-Je voulais savoir comment tu allais. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai donné une potion à ton frère pour que les effets secondaires du Doloris se dissipent plus vite.

-Vous serez là pour l'annonce officielle ?

-Je ne pense pas, tu comprendras bien vite que je suis mal vu parmi les amis de ton père.

-Alors, nous ne nous verrons plus avant mon entrée à Poudlard.

-Bien sûr que si, je continuerais…

-Non, nous n'avons plus besoin de vous. Je veillerai seul sur ma mère et mon frère. Et si vous refusez, je devrais parler à mon père de vous regards amoureux envers ma mère.

-Puisque tu le prends ainsi, je crois également que nous ne nous verrons plus, cependant si un jour tu as besoin de mon aide, je serai là.

_¤-Dray, tu ne vas pas rester avec moi ? Au moins ce matin._

_-Je dois me préparer pour le repas de ce soir. Tu sais que c'est la présentation officielle, père sera très mécontent si je ne suis pas prêt._

_-Dray, tu ne reste plus avec moi. Tu m'en veux ?_

_-Non, Léï. Je te promets que dès que la soirée sera terminée nous passerons à nouveau du temps ensemble. ¤_

-Draco, j'attends de toi la plus grande perfection, il en va du bien de ton frère, tu le sais ?

-Oui père.

Draco pénétra à la suite de son père dans le salon bondé.

-Mesdames, Messieurs, je vous présente mon fils, Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Tous le monde tourna son regard vers l'héritier des Malfoy. Puis ce ne fut que compliments sur sa ressemblance avec son père, ou sur sa politesse. Puis vint le repas, et le moment de montrer ses talents de musiciens. Tout se passait parfaitement comme prévu et Draco espérait que ça se finirait bien vite.

_¤-Moi aussi, on fera une bataille explosive après ?_

_-Pourquoi pas, Léï je te laisse père approche.¤_

-Draco, je te présente les Zabini. Et leur Fils Blaise : il a quelques mois de plus que toi, vous serez certainement ensemble à Poudlard.

-Bonjour, salua Draco.

-Salut, lui répondit le garçon, il était brun et un peu plus petit que Draco, cependant il paraissait mieux bâti.

-J'ai proposé aux Zabini de laisser leur fils pour la nuit, ainsi tu pourras faire connaissance avec des enfants de ton âge.

Lucius se tourna vers Mr Zabini.

-Je suis d'accord avec vous Lucius, nous n'avons présenté Blaise que le mois dernier et il est vrai, qu'il est recommandé qu'ils fassent de nombreuses connaissances avant d'entrer à l'école.

-D'ailleurs, le ministre de la magie a voulu faire passer un décret pour interdire cette pratique que nous avons de cacher nos enfants jusqu'à l'âge de sept ans, heureusement que j'y ai une place importante…

Draco se désintéressa bien vite de la discussion des adultes pour se tourner vers le dénommé Blaise.

-Au fait joyeux anniversaire, lui dit le brun.

-Oh, merci.

_¤-Dray, moi je ne veux pas qu'il dorme ici, tu devais passer le reste de la soirée avec moi !_

_-Je sais, mais je n'y peux rien. Je viendrais te voir pendant la nuit c'est promis._

_-Tu ne viendras pas et tu le sais. Amuses-toi bien avec ce Zabini de malheur !_

_-Lélio !_

_-…_

_-Lélio, réponds moi !_

_-…_

_-Espèce de jaloux !¤_

-Ca va Draco ? Blaise avait penché la tête sur le coté pour essayer de capter le regard du blond en vain.

-Excuse-moi, je réfléchissais. Qu'est-ce que tu disais ?

-Je voulais savoir si ça ne te dérangeais pas que je reste cette nuit. Parce qu'on ne t'a pas laissé le choix, et peut être que tu voulais faire autre chose.

-Eh bien, pas vraiment, mentit à contre cœur le jeune garçon.

-On dirait qu'ils ont bientôt finis. On va devoir saluer tout le monde. Souffla Blaise qui semblait dépité.

Après que les deux jeunes garçons eurent salués tout le monde Lucius demanda à Blaise d'attendre dans le salon pendant qu'il parlait avec son fils.

-Draco, je ne veux pas que les Zabini soient au courant de l'existence de Lélio. Et comme vos chambres sont côtes à côtes il faudrait qu'il dorme ailleurs cette nuit.

-Père…

-Draco ?

-Rien, père, dit-il tout en baissant son regard. Et si je demandais à Lélio de ne pas faire de bruits ?

-Si Blaise a quelques soupçons, quels qu'ils soient, je le saurais en sondant son esprit, et j'enfermerai ton frère dans une des cellules du sous sol, est-ce clair ?

-Oui, père.

-Tu peux disposer.

Draco rejoignit donc sa chambre accompagné de Blaise, et ne put rendre visite à Lélio qui ne l'avait toujours pas recontacté.


	4. Chapter 4

_Alors ce chapitre est plutôt long ! Je voulais en revanche tout de suite vous prévenir que le suivant sera court car il servira de transition entre l'enfance et l'histoire qui se déroulera après la sixième année. En attendant profitez encore un peu de ces deux petits garnements !_

_Voilà à nouveau, mes petites réponses à vos review en espérant être à la hauteur de vos attentes, une fois de plus !_

_Ben alors, personne ne sait pour le prénom ?_

_Réponse aux reviews :_

_ **AURELIE MALFOY**_

_Je sais que c'est un peu triste, et ce chapitre ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant mais la fic ne sera pas aussi triste que ça tout du long ;)!!_

_ **DRAGO-AND-HERMY**_

_Ah ah ! Crois-tu que Blaise découvrira Lélio ? Réponse dans ce chapitre…._

_ **DAIRY22**_

_Ce n'est pas bien de narguer les lecteurs Fabiola ! Vilaine ! Mais c'est très bien de laissé des review pour me dire que tu aimes _

_ **PRIINC3SS**_

_Je crois que la tristesse est le sentiment général pour mon chapitre précédent, mais celui-ci est celui que je trouve le plus triste en fait ! Désolée d'avance !_

_**ROSESWAN**_

_Je trouve ça très écœurant aussi. _Comment ça c'est moi l'auteur donc j'assume… c'est bon ça va ! Mais c'est obligé pour la suite !

_**MISS DS**_

_Oh une nouvelle lectrice. Bonjour à toi ! Merci beaucoup de reviewer_

_**MOMO44**_

_Et bien voilà la suite !_

_**ROZE POTTER**_

_Merci pour tes review (elles sont longues ça fait plaisir), je sui contente que la fic prenne place parce que moi j'écris avec beaucoup de plaisir ces passages de leur enfance, et la suite me sera plus dure car il faudra faire attention aux actes qu'ont eus les personnages dans les livres précédents. Mais j'espère que je serai à la hauteur. Apparemment jusqu'à maintenant c'est un sans faute vu le nombre de reviews… _

_**PAPILLON BLEUE**_

_Je t'avoue que j'ai longtemps hésité à faire sur le couple à faire, mais j'ai finalement opté pour un Draco/Hermione, c'est un peu un défi personnel car jusqu'à maintenant je n'ai fais que des DM/OC. Et puis ma très chère correctrice souhaitait vraiment un Draco/Mione et elle mérite amplement que je lui fasse ce plaisir vu tout le travail qu'elle abat pour moi. Comme je n'ai les deux derniers livres que en Anglais elle s'occupe de mes taper tous les extrait dont j'ai besoin et ça représente vraiment beaucoup de travail. En plus elle me supporte alors… Bonne lecture à toi !_

_ **DRAGONIA MALFOY**_

_Pour la publication c'est simple tous les week-end ! Je suis contente que mon idée te plaise !_

_ **ANDROMA**_

_Ma dromaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !! Je suis super contente que tu ais eu le temps de venir lire ! Elle te plait vraiment Par contre si j'arrive à te faire aimer Draco ce serait vraiment un miracle, c'est comme si tu acceptais de dire que tu avais tort pour ton « joli » poème sur Severus ! Vilaine vah ! Je vais peut être pas t'insulter si je veux que tu continues de lire. Alors voilà mon petit bijoux, il est vrai que cette idée me trottait déjà dans la tête lorsque j'ai écris les médailles des héritiers mais je trouvais cela trop invraisemblable alors je l'ai laissé de coté dans ma tête (elle a du s'ennuyée la pauvre !) et elle a murie toute seule et voilà ce qui en réchappe !! Je vais m'arrêter là ou les autres lecteurs vont être jaloux ;) Gros bisous ma Didi et profite bien de ta lecture qui j'espère t'apporte un peu de repos !_

_ **MALFOY HEARTLESS**_

_C'est pas grave pour le retard, c'est déjà super sympas de laisser des reviews ! Et Draco n'est pas détestable, non mais oh ! Il est juste un peu… sûr de lui. _

_ Un grand merci à tous les futurs lecteurs et à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews ou qui m'ont mise en alerte !!_

**VIVRE PAR PROCURATION :**

**Chapitre 3.**

-Oh bonjour Draco !

-Bonjour Blaise. Tu as bien dormi ?

Blaise acquiesça.

-Mes parents sont déjà là alors je voulais te dire au revoir.

-Ils sont matinaux.

-Oui, je vais rendre visite à mon grand père en Roumanie.

Blaise quitta la chambre et Draco se changea après une douche rapide. Puis il descendit les escaliers jusqu'au bureau de son père. Il toqua légèrement et attendit l'autorisation d'entrer.

-Entrez !

-Père. Dit-il en refermant la porte derrière lui.

-Oh Draco. Assied toi. Dit Lucius tout en indiquant un fauteuil à son fils.

Le patriarche se servit un verre de whisky qu'il vida cul sec avant de s'adresser à son fils.

-Tu étais correct hier.

Draco tiqua sur le terme correct, il avait été parfait ! Tout le monde avait admiré ses connaissances et ses facultés. Il serra les dents pour ne pas répliquer.

-Je ferais mieux la prochaine. Dit-le fils platoniquement.

-J'espère bien. Tu peux disposer.

Draco se leva de son siège et à quitter le bureau quand son père le rappela.

-Au fait, ce soir je serai absent, ce sera donc Severus qui viendra.

-Bien père.

_¤-Lélio ?_

_-Oui Dray ?_

_-Je me suis inquiété, tu n'as pas donné de nouvelles depuis hier._

_-Tu n'avais pas l'air de t'inquiété. Tu n'es même pas venu voir si j'étais toujours là._

_-Parce que je savais qui tu étais là. Arrêtes de faire l'enfant Léï !_

_-Je suis un enfant ! Nous n'avons que sept ans Dray ! Pourquoi es-tu si pressé de te comporter comme eux !_

_-Arrête ! Tu sais que c'est faux. Tu as accès à toutes mes pensées alors pourquoi tu dis ça. Je ne fais qu'essayer de te protéger._

_-C'est moi le grand frère, je n'ai pas besoin que tu me protège._

_-Mais moi j'ai besoin de toi, j'ai besoin que tu reste comme tu es._

_-…_

_-Ouvre-moi maintenant._

Draco entendit le bruit d'une chaise qu'on traîne puis la porte s'ouvrit sur le visage de son frère, les cheveux désordonnés et le regard candide du petit blond. Draco passa ses doigt dans les cheveux de son frère pour le décoiffer encore plus, puis éclata de rire bientôt suivit par son aîné.

Au bout du couloir, caché dans un renfoncement Severus observait la scène, le visage toujours impassible. Il senti une présence derrière lui mais ne fit aucun mouvement, il se retourna lentement pour faire face à la mère des deux garçons.

-Severus, dit-elle dans un sourire.

Il caressa sa joue puis se reprit rapidement et se retourna pour chercher les garçons du regard : personne. Ils étaient sûrement rentrés dans la chambre de Lélio.

-Tu me fuis ? Demanda la femme aux boucles blondes.

-Draco m'a dit qu'il ne voulait plus me voir ici. Je crois qu'il sait pour nous deux. Dit Severus.

-Oh. Alors que vas-tu faire. Lucius veut absolument que tu sois le seul à nous surveiller.

-Je vais en parler avec Draco. Nous trouverons un compromis, tu sais il fera sûrement un bon politicien plus tard.

Narcissa Malfoy eut un petit rire amer. Elle se blottit contre le torse du maître des potions.

-Lucius m'a tout prit depuis que nous sommes mariés : mon avenir, mes rêves, et maintenant mes fils, je ne veux pas te perdre toi Severus.

-Toi et moi Narcissa nous n'avons aucun avenir ensemble.

Elle s'éloigna de lui et leva son regard pour le planter dans les yeux noirs de l'homme.

-Je te croyais sincère Severus, tu as dis m'aimer.

-Mais c'est trop dangereux.

-Alors, tu abandonnes tout. Juste comme ça.

-Je continuerai de vous protéger. Mais il nous faut garder la distance pour l'instant.

Narcissa Malfoy s'éloigna de l'homme.

-Très bien. Si c'est ce que tu veux. Je vais me retirer dans mes appartements. Je te demanderais juste de ne pas interrompre mes fils avant le dîner, ils n'ont pas eu beaucoup de temps ensemble ces derniers temps.

-Narcissa n'exagère pas ! Appela Severus mais la femme était déjà partie.

Dans la chambre de Lélio, les deux garçons étaient entrain de discuter sagement quand Deb vint leur annoncer que le repas était servi. Lélio se précipita au rez-de-chaussée sans lâcher la main de son frère.

-Severus ! Hurla-t-il en apercevant l'homme. Et il sauta dans ses bras.

-Comment vas-tu bonhomme ?

-Bien.

Le maître des potions posa le garçon sur le sol et lui demanda de le laisser seul avec Draco. Lélio acquiesça et rejoignit sa mère.

-Je croyais vous avoir dis que je ne voulais plus vous voir. Dit Draco en fusillant du regard Severus.

-Je sais, mais j'ai eu beau utiliser toutes les excuses possibles ton père ne m'a pas laissé le choix. Draco, je sais que tu veux protéger Lélio, mais moi aussi je tiens à vous et je voudrais…

-Je vous ai dis que l'on n'a pas besoin de votre aide.

-Mais si tu ne veux pas que ton père se fâche, il vaut mieux que je ne refuse pas de vous garder. Il ne demandera à personne d'autre vu qu'il ne veut pas que ça se sache.

Draco partit rejoindre sa mère et son frère dans la salle à manger pendant que ce dernier lui demandait des comptes.

_¤-Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas que Severus reste. Moi j'aime beaucoup quand il est là._

_-Désolé Léï._

_-Ce n'est pas grave. ¤_

Pendant les quatre années qui suivirent la vie suivit son cours habituel, les deux garçons se voyant tous les soirs sans que Lucius ne le sache et Draco jouant les fils parfait à toutes les soirées. Severus vint de moins en moins, et restait dans le salon près de l'entrée quand il venait.

Le soleil se leva sur le jardin du manoir Malfoy.

_¤-Dray lève toi !_

_-Hum…_

_-Drayyyyyyyyyyyyyyy !_

_-Quoi encore Léï ?_

_-Je sais faire de la magie ! ¤_

Draco se leva d'un bond et rejoignit rapidement son frère dans sa chambre. Lélio était assis sur le lit un livre en lévitation devant lui. Il tourna son regard vers son frère et lui fit un sourire franc.

-C'est formidable Léï. Il faut prévenir père.

-Non ! Le livre s'écrasa sur le sol dans un bruit mat.

-Comment ?

-Ca ne changera rien, il refusera quand même de dire qu'il a deux fils. Je pense que ous devrions au contraire lui cacher.

-Mais Lélio…

-Non, Dray, c'est à moi de décider.

-D'accord mais si tu reçois ta lettre il le saura.

-Non, je ne recevrai pas de lettre. Personne ne sait qu'il y a deux enfants ici, alors tous les signes de magie instable te reviennent.

-Léï…

Un pop sonore retentit et Tassa apparue devant les garçons.

-Monsieur Draco, votre père vous attend. Il semblerait que votre lettre de Poudlard est arrivée.

_¤-C'est marrant les coïncidences non ?_

_-Arrête Léï, ce n'est pas drôle._

_Mieux vaut en rire qu'en pleurer, non ?_

_-Oui, mais j'aurais voulu que tu sois avec moi pour ouvrir ma lettre._

_-Vas-y, il t'attend_. 

Draco fit un bref sourire à son frère et rejoignit le reste de la famille dans le salon. Son père l'attendait une lettre à la main, il la tendit à son fils qui lut silencieusement le nom inscrit à l'encre verte : « Monsieur D. Malfoy, Manoir Malfoy. ». Le jeune blond ouvrit l'enveloppe et lut la lettre.

_COLLEGE POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

_Directeur : Albus Dumbledore_

_Commandeur de Grand-Ordre de Merlin_

_Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers_

_Cher Mr Malfoy,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

_La rentrée étant fixée au 1__er__ septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._

_Veuillez croire, cher Mr Malfoy, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directrice-adjointe_

-Je me suis déjà occupé de renvoyer le hibou, nous irons demain sur le chemin de Traverse pour acheter tes fournitures.

-Bien père. Dit Draco tout en quittant le bureau perdu dans ses pensées.

_¤-Ca fait un peu trop solennel tu ne trouves pas ?_

_-Un peu… Je sais comment faire pour que tu ailles à Poudlard._

_-…_

_-Tu as des pouvoirs tu pourras donc y aller, mais pas avec moi ; Nous n'aurons qu'à échanger nos places chaque été, j'irais cette année et toi l'année prochaine._

_-Ca ne marchera jamais Dray !_

_-Même notre propre père ne sait pas nous reconnaître, il me suffira de rester distant avec les autres._

_-Mais, je ne saurais pas ce que tu auras appris l'année précédente et vice versa…_

_-Mais bien sûr que si. La maison des Zambini est plus loin de chez nous que Poudlard, et nous avons quand même réussit à communiquer par pensée. Plus difficilement que d'habitude d'accord mais c'est faisable. Il suffira que je te communique mon emploi du temps par pensée le premier jour, et tu t'arrangeras pour être toujours dans ta chambre pendant les cours et te concentrer pour voir les cours à travers mon esprit._

_-Tu crois vraiment que ça marchera ?_

_-Qu'est-ce qu'on risque ?_

_-Si père se rend compte…_

_-Léï, il suffit que tu fasses en sorte de lui obéir en tout point il ne fera pas la différence._

_-…_

_-Je refuse de partir si tu refuse. Je veux que tu puisses voir de tes propres yeux tout ce que je verrais, pas seulement à travers moi._

_-D'accord. ¤_

Le premier septembre arriva bien trop vite aux yeux de Draco, il se leva à cinq heure du matin car il savait que son père ne serrait pas réveillé avant deux heures. Il enfila ses chaussons, et quitta silencieusement sa chambre.

_¤-Léï._

_-Oui ?_

_-Ouvres-moi. ¤_

La porte de la chambre pivota silencieusement. Draco se glissa à l'intérieur de la chambre et son frère ferma la porte tout en lui jetant un regard interrogateur.

-Je voulais te voir avant de partir, justifia le cadet.

Lélio baissa son regard et ne put cacher sa peine à son frère.

-Tu vas sûrement vivre beaucoup de choses là-bas. Dit l'aîné.

-Sûrement.

-Tu voudras peut-être garder tes souvenirs et tes pensées rien que pour toi.

-Arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi.

-Mais tu sais que si je me concentre pour suivre les cours auxquels tu assisteras, j'aurais aussi accès à toutes tes pensées, alors…

-Justement, il faut que tu saches comment je vais me comporter avec les autres l'année prochaine. Et ne me tiens pas rigueur de mon comportement, je me dois d'obéir à notre père.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, quoi qu'il arrive je serai toujours à tes côtés, petit frère.

Draco sourit à son Lélio, il allait vraiment lui manquer, il se rapprocha et serra son frère dans ses bras tout en lui chuchotant à l'oreille.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne pourra pas te faire de mal, aussi longtemps qu'il sera satisfait de mon attitude.

-Arrêtes de t'inquiéter pour moi, petit frère. Dépêches-toi de retourner dans ta chambre, il ne va plus tarder à se réveiller.

Les deux garçons s'étreignirent une dernière fois et Draco quitta la chambre sans se retourner mais l'esprit complètement retourné vers celui qu'il devait laisser derrière lui.

Quelques heures plus tard Draco utilisait la poudre de cheminette pour se rendre jusqu'à la gare King-Cross. Il reconnu le garçon brun qu'il avait croisé en allant acheter ses robes au Chemin de Traverse. Il apprit plus tard qu'il s'agissait d'Harry Potter. Et en parfait Serpentard, il alla se présenter. Potter ne semblait pas l'apprécier mais Draco s'en fichait, Lucius avait déjà rendu visite à Lélio et même qu'il ne lui avait pas fait de mal il lui avait dit des choses horribles, l'insultant de Cracmol et un tas de termes réservé aux moldus. Draco tenta de calmer son frère par la pensée mais au fond de lui était encore plus blessé que l'aîné...

_Note de la Bêta :_

_J'adore toujours autant la fic et je pense que s'est le cas de tout le monde alors laissé une petite __**Review**__ à notre cher Lixouille !_


	5. Chapter 5

_Alors ce chapitre est plutôt court ! J'en suis désolée mais je voulais vraiment qu'il s'arrête à cet endroit précis. Ce chapitre sera une réponse à tous ceux qui se demandent si Dray et Leï vont vraiment alterner leur place et s'ils ne se feront pas prendre._

_Ne soyez pas trop impatient(e)s Hermione apparaît vaguement dans ce chapitre et entrera vraiment en scène dans le suivant ou celui d'après !_

_Le couple sera bel et bien un DM/HG. Mais il faudra encore quelques chapitres pour en connaître l'histoire. J'aimerai savoir si vous trouvez cela trop long et que vous vouliez que le couple arrive plus vite, ou si Lélio vous plait autant que Draco ?_

_Pour le suivant je serai peut être un peu en retard car il est trèèèèèèèèèèès long mais il vous plaira sûrement !_

_Voilà à nouveau, mes petites réponses à vos review en espérant être à la hauteur de vos attentes, une fois de plus !_

_Réponse aux reviews :_

_ **MISS DS**_

_Eh bien moi je trouvais très triste le fait que Lélio puisse faire de la magie mais qu'ils ne puissent pas aller à Poudlard en même temps ! Pour l'alternance la réponse sera dans ce chapitre. Et pour le couple ce sera un Draco Hermione. Mais peut être y aura-t-il une petite romance avec Lélio je verrais !_

_ **CAELLA**_

_Le Draco que je décris est vraiment très attaché à son frère et sacrifierai tout pour lui, alors en aucun cas il ne changera d'avis pour l'échange des places, mais tu verras que quelque chose de crucial va se passer au sujet de cet échange…_

_ **AURELIE MALFOY**_

_Contente que ça te plaise toujours autant !_

_ **PRIINC3SS**_

_Merci de laisser des petites reviews pour dire que ça te plait ! Ca fait vraiment très plaisir !_

_ **LORISE**_

_Je pense que tu seras déçue par ce chapitre… Mais qui sait ce qui suit est beaucoup plus intéressant !_

_ **DAIRY22**_

_Oh lala ben tu abandonnes Draco comme ça toi ? Tu déclare ta flamme à quelqu'un d'autre que ton charmeur de Serpents ! Tu me déçois ! ;) Je déc', alors que penses tu de la tournure que ça prend ?_

_ **RENARDEAU D'ARGENT**_

_La grande question vont-ils échanger leurs places ? Et bien voici ma réponse…_

_ **ROZE POTTER**_

_Je n'ai pas fait la rencontre pour plusieurs raisons : tout d'abord il ne savait pas à qui il avait affaire comme tu l'as deviné, ensuite je ne voulais pas trop prendre d'extrait du livre parce que le chapitre qui va venir (pas celui-ci, le suivant) sera plein d'extrait alors j'avais peur que cela fasse trop copier collé du livre _

_ **MALFOY HEARTLESS**_

_Je suis contente que tu aimes la tournure, ça me faisait peur parce que j'avais déjà quelques chapitres d'avance et les lecteurs ne semblaient vraiment pas voir les choses comme moi alors j'avais peur !! Le couple sera un Draco/Hermione mais je réserve autre chose à mon petit Lélio !!_

_ **HERMIONE23-DRAY32**_

_Voici la suite ! Courte mais essentielle pour le déroulement de ma fic !_

_ **ENTSCHULDIGUNG**_

_Merci, il est vrai que depuis que j'ai commencé cette fic j'ai du mal à dormir tellement j'ai d'idée et de possibilités différentes pour la suite !_

_ **ATCHOUM16**_

_Bonne lecture alors !_

_ Un grand merci à tous les futurs lecteurs et à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews ou qui m'ont mise en alerte !!_

**VIVRE PAR PROCURATION :**

**Chapitre 4.**

Draco était installé seul dans son compartiment, il rentrait chez lui, la première année enfin terminée. Il allait pouvoir revoir Lélio. Il porta sa main à son cou, son frère lui manquait terriblement, une douleur presque physique le faisait suffoquer chaque fois qu'il y pensait.

-Draco tu étais là ? La voix de crécelle de Pansy le ramena à la réalité. Les garçons, il est ici !

Blaise, Crabbe et Goyle les rejoignirent. Draco aurait préféré être seul mais il se devait d'être le parfait Serpentard que tout le monde avait découvert cette année. Avec Blaise c'était différent, se connaissant depuis plusieurs années, il leur arrivait parfois de partir sur des sujets sérieux, pour des enfants de onze ans, mais jamais le sujet des Mangemorts ou du Lord noir n'était effleuré.

_¤-Draco, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, père est vraiment mal depuis ce matin._

_-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je rentre bientôt, et il ne peut pas te faire de mal._

_-Je sais, mais… Ne t'en fais pas, je suis peut-être un peu parano. ¤_

Draco savait très bien que ce n'était pas de la parano, Lélio devinait toujours quand quelque chose se préparait. Peut être que le cadet avait fait une bêtise, ou simplement que son père était nerveux de savoir que ses fils seraient bientôt réunis.

Un hibou entra brusquement par la fenêtre et déposa un parchemin sur les genoux de Blaise. Le brun ouvrit le courrier et étouffa une exclamation.

-C'est mon père ! Cette année les résultats scolaires ont été envoyés un peu à l'avance : ils sont déjà arrivés. J'ai validé toutes mes matières, certaines de justesse mais c'est tout de même une bonne nouvelle. Il fit un grand sourire à ses amis qui partirent dans une longue discussion sur les résultats des imbéciles des autres maisons.

Draco n'écoutait pas jusqu'à ce que Pansy s'exclame :

-Tiens, ils envoient même un classement. Ouah Draco tu es le deuxième sur toute notre année. Draco fit un large sourire, son père serrait sûrement fier.

-Mais, c'est la Sang-de-Bourbe la première. Je savais qu'elle était douée mais quand même. Dit une blonde assise à côté de Pansy. Draco ne la connaissait pas, mais ses paroles l'achevèrent.

-Ca va Draco, tu es tout pâle ? S'inquiéta Blaise.

-Oui. Dit-il dans un souffle.

Bien sûr il avait menti. Draco n'allait pas bien du tout car le mauvais pressentiment de Lélio s'avérait une fois de plus vérifié.

_¤-Léï !_ Appela-t-il.

_-Oui…¤_

Draco soupira, il allait bien. Peut être avait-il tort sur son père après tout. Il tenta de reprendre contenance devant les autres prétextant un étourdissement quand une voix résonna dans sa tête.

_¤-Dray !!_

_-Léï ? _Draco sentit une douleur fulgurante, un Doloris. _Lélio !!_

_-J'ai peur… Dray, il m'emmène…_

_-Où ?_

_-Je ne sais pas. Dray…_

_-Léï ! ¤_

Draco se leva d'un bond et quitta le compartiment et prétextant une envie urgente. Il se précipita à l'arrière du train dans les sanitaires bousculant un tas d'élèves au passage. Bien sûr tout ceci sans rompre le lien mental avec son frère. Une fois à l'abri des regards il laissa la panique l'envahir.

_¤-Léï, parles-moi !_

_-Dray… J'ai mal…_

Draco sentit les larmes lui monter, il ressentait la douleur de son frère ou plus profond de son corps, et son cœur criait à l'injustice : il avait tout fait pour lui obéir. Son père n'avait pas le droit de lui faire de mal.

_¤-Je ne sais pas qui est l'autre._

_-Quel autre Léï ?_

_-Un autre homme, père ne fait rien, il ne me regarde même pas. Dray, j'ai si mal._

_-Léï… ¤_

Draco s'effondra sur le sol et ne remarqua pas que Hermione Granger venait de pénétrer dans les toilettes des hommes par inadvertance, ni qu'il avait gémit le nom de son frère tout haut, pas plus que les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

Hermione fut d'abord surprise de voir le Serpentard dans cet état, et sa première réaction fût de se pencher pour voir s'il allait bien. Mais elle se souvint à quel point il la détestait. Il ne voulait certainement pas de son aide. Elle quitta donc discrètement les toilettes pour rejoindre son compartiment.

_¤-Léï…_

_-Pardonnes-moi Draco. Je n'en peux plus._

_-Léï, ne m'abandonnes pas._

_-J'ai si mal…_

_-Mon frère, je t'en supplie, j'arrive bientôt._

_-Non, tu ne dois pas intervenir, tu n'es censé rien savoir. Petit frère…_

_-Où sont-ils maintenant ?_

_-Je ne sais pas, ils sont partis…_

_-Où es-tu Léï ?_

_-Dans un des cachots du Manoir je crois._

_-Où sont-ils partis ?_

_-Père a dit qu'il devait aller te chercher._

_-Mère, où est-elle ? Pourquoi n'a-t-elle rien fait ?_

_-Chut… Draco, ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais mieux._

_-Mais j'ai besoin de toi, tu es mon frère._

_-L'idée d'échanger nos places était vraiment gentil de ta part, mais je crois malheureusement que ça va tomber à l'eau._

_-Non Léï, il ne va pas te laisser enfermé pour toujours._ Un rire amer raisonna dans la tête de Draco.

_-Petit frère, j'aurais voulu veiller sur toi mais j'en suis incapable. Promets-moi de rester libre !_

_-Je ne veux pas te laisser…_

_-Promets le Dray ! Au moins l'un de nous deux vivra libre._

_-Non ! Ne dis pas de telles choses Léï !_

_-Dray, pardonnes-moi. Si je sors un jour, je te jure que ce sera moi qui prendrais soin de toi. Je serai un grand frère parfait, mais en attendant je veux que tu annules ce serment inviolable et que tu t'éloignes de lui !_

_-C'est hors de question !_

_-Mais…_

_-Tu dois vivre Léï ! Je te ferai sortir, mais en entendant tu pourras voir et vivre à travers moi. Restes concentré tout le temps, je partagerai ma vie avec toi mon frère !_

_-Draco…_

_-C'est mon dernier mot ! Je te ferai sortir et je t'apprendrais à voler sur un balai, nous irons à Poudlard tous les deux, tu verras le lac est vraiment impressionnant, et la grande salle..._

Le rire cristallin de Lélio raisonna dans la tête de Draco.

_-Tu y crois vraiment petit frère ?_

_-Oui, Potter te sortiras de là._

_-Avec tout ce que tu lui as fait subir ? Et ce n'est qu'un gamin de onze ans..._

_-Il s'est battu avec Voldemort cette année même. Ca prendra le temps qu'il faudra mais je te libérerais grand frère. ¤_

Le train commença à ralentir pour bientôt s'arrêter, le Poudlard Express était certainement sur le point d'entrer en gare. Draco se redressa, une chance que personne ne l'avait vu dans cet état. Il essuya les traces de larmes et passa son visage à l'eau. La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Blaise.

-Je commençais à m'inquiéter vieux ! Ca va ? S'inquiéta-t-il en voyant les yeux bouffis de Draco. Je suppose que c'est à cause du classement…

Draco acquiesça, il devait absolument trouver une solution pour que Blaise ne dise rien.

-Ton père est si sévère que ça ? Il se prit un regard meurtrier de la part de son camarde. Désolé, je sais que l'on ne doit pas en parler. Le mien aussi est sévère. Si c'est trop chaud chez toi, n'hésite à demander à passer quelques jours chez moi, le temps qu'il avale la pilule.

Draco fut reconnaissant à Blaise de ne pas insister il proposa même de trouver une excuse pour les autres.

Le blond se prépara à sortir et à rejoindre le manoir qui serait bien triste dorénavant...

_**Note de la Bêta :**_

_Franchement, la tournure que prend la fiction est dramatique je dois dire surtout pour Lélio... Enfin à vous de juger et de laisser __**une petite reviews **__! _


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonjour à tous ! Cette semaine j'ai une annonce spéciale à faire, car l'une d'ente vous, cher lectrices, (lecteurs ?) m'a fait le plus beau cadeau qu'une lectrice peut faire : une superbe vidéo (en fait deux : une BA et une plus détaillée qui n'est qu'une première partie ! ). Donc je dis un grand merci à LizeWonderland pour ses superbes vidéos (elles s'appellent The Draco's Mirror.)__Allez lui mettre plein de com's !_

_Ceci m'a vraiment touché, tous comme toutes vos reviews et je vous jure de faire le maximum pour être à la hauteur de vos attentes !!_

_Voilà à nouveau, mes petites réponses à vos review ! Je suis désolée qu'elles soient si courtes alors que beaucoup d'entre vous prennent le temps de ma laisser de longues reviews mais nous somme vendredi soir et je voudrais vraiment poster samedi en fin de matinée, donc je me suis dépéchée! Je vous présente mes plus plates excuses. Je vous promets de prendre beaucoup plus de temps pour y répondre car c'est vraiment très important pour moi!!_

_Réponse aux reviews :_

_**MALFOY HEARTLESS**_

_Contente que ça te plaise ! En tout cas moi ça me fait très plaisir que ceci te plaise toujours autant !_

_**AURELIE MALFOY**_

_Eh bien voici la suite !_

_**DAIRY22**_

_Eh bien moi je trouve que tu corriges vraiment très vite ! Du jour au lendemain c'est vraiment génial !!_

_**ROZE POTTER**_

_Pour ce chapitre pas d'Hermione mais un Voldemort en pleine forme ! Héhéhé._

_**MISS DS**_

_L'autre mec n'est pas Voldemort. Car Voldemort n'est pas encore de retour et puis il n'est pas encore au courant pour les jumeaux héhéhé ! Et voici une suite beaucoup plus looooooooooooooooongue !_

_**SHAUSHKA**_

_Eh bien voici ce que tu attends ! A croire que tu lis dans mes pensées !_

_**ENTSCHULDIGUNG**_

_Eh beh voici bien beaucoup de question, les réponses viendront… au fur et à mesure de la fic ! Désolée mais je ne peux pas gâcher mon suspens ainsi ;)_

_**HERMIONE23-DRAY32**_

_Voici à nouveau la suite, beaucoup plus longue pour ton plus grand plaisir j'espère !_

_**PRIINC3SS**_

_Qui te dis qu'il ne verra jamais Poudlard… Mystère !_

_**CAELLA**_

_Moi aussi je les plains ! Je me sens même sadique à certains moments !_

_**ATCHOUM16**_

_Merci de cette impatience qui fait plaisir à voir (à lire en fait mais bon…) et bonne lecture !_

_**HAMTAROO**_

_Eh bien je crois que Draco en prend pour son grade pendant toute son enfance…_

_**3LLE**_

_Eh bien tu auras ta réponse un tout petit peu plus bas !_

_**DAME ANGELIQUE MALFOY**_

_Moi je comprends le comportement d'Hermione, c'est vrai que c'est moi qui écris mais bon… Alors bonne lecture à toi ! (sur le coup j'ai cru que c'était moi la méchante ')_

_**LORISE**_

_Et bien tant mieux ! Et je prépare beaucoup de choses… Tu verras bien !_

_**REBECCA**_

_Allons, allons ce n'est pas ainsi que l'on réclame une suite lol ! Amuse-toi bien en lisant !_

_**AODREN**_

_Pour être honnête la suite paraît tous les week-ends (le samedi plus précisément !). Donc tu sauras quand venir lire la suite et me laisser un petit message d'encouragement !_

_**LILYANA**_

_Heureuse que l'idée te plaise ! J'en suis plutôt fière pour tout dire !_

_**PAPILLON BLEUE**_

_Pour le nombre de chapitre je ne sais pas du tout (plus de 10 c'est sûr !)_

_**YUKI-MINI-PUNK**_

_Hehe voici la suite !_

_**LIZEWONDERLAND**_

_Merci pour tous ces compliments et surtout pour ta vidéo ! J'espère que tu auras toujours le même plaisir à lire !_

_Un grand merci à tous les futurs lecteurs et à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews ou qui m'ont mise en alerte !!_

**VIVRE PAR PROCURATION :**

**Chapitre 5.**

Draco Malfoy se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait encore rêvé de Lélio, et il n'aurait pas dû. Il se leva et se passa le visage à l'eau clair.

-Tassa ! L'elfe de maison apparût immédiatement.

-Monsieur. Salua-t-elle.

-Qui est la maison cette nuit ?

-Il y a Monsieur Rogue ainsi que votre mère. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, quant à lui, devrait arriver avec votre père dans une heure.

-Tu peux disposer, ordonna Draco.

Parfait, il lui restait tout juste assez de temps pour faire le grand ménage dans sa tête. Draco n'aimait pas se souvenir de ce genre de cette époque surtout qu'il avait échoué. Il n'avait pas tué Dumbledore, il n'avait pas obéi mais heureusement le sortilège inviolable ne semblait pas brisé, Draco se demanda combien de temps le sortilège ferrait encore effet. Il était toujours là mais de plus en plus douloureux, signe de son affaiblissement.

Cela faisait maintenant cinq ans que Draco n'avait pas vu son frère. Dès son retour de première année, Lucius ayant appris que la sang-de-bourbe, Hermione Granger, avait eu des meilleurs résultats que son fils, avant décidé d'enfermer Lélio dans un des cachots du sous-sol.

En revanche, le lien mental entre Draco et Lélio ne s'était jamais rompu. Et que le cadet était toujours au courant de l'état de son frère. Il avait bien tenté de chercher un moyen de faire sortir Lélio, mais il ne pouvait désobéir à son père sous peine de briser la protection de Lélio.

Après son échec à Poudlard, Draco avait tenté de contacter son frère pour le prévenir mais il n'avait pu. Il sentait pourtant que Lélio était toujours en vie, mais peut être trop loin pour être contacté, cependant lorsque Draco était à Poudlard, ils pouvaient discuter à condition d'être concentrés.

Draco n'avait bien sûr posé aucune question, en faite, depuis le jour de l'enfermement, il avait fait comme s'il avait oublié son frère afin que son père ne s'en préoccupe plus.

Draco enfila sa cape au blason de préfet de Serpentard. Le Lord sera sûrement en colère, se dit-il. Alors il prit encore plus de soin à s'habiller à la perfection et à plaquer ses cheveux sans qu'aucune mèche rebelle ne se montre.

-Draco ! Dit Narcissa qui se tenait dans l'embrassure de la porte. Ton père vient de rentrer.

Elle s'approcha de son fils, sachant très bien qu'il n'aimait pas les démonstrations affectives alors, elle ne fit aucun geste mais ne le quitta pas du regard.

-Je suis désolée mon fils, de t'avoir imposé cette vie.

-Elle me convient tout à fait, mère. Draco tenta de sourire mais ne parvint qu'à faire un de ses horribles rictus tellement faux.

Depuis combien de temps ce garçon n'avait-il pas souri sincèrement ? Se demanda la mère. Bien sûr qu'elle connaissait la réponse. Depuis son départ pour Poudlard, seul...

Draco descendit les marches jusque dans l'entrée suivit de sa mère, il s'inclina devant le monstre à tête de serpent qui lui faisait face.

-Maître. Murmura-t-il.

-Tu m'as déçu Draco, dit-il dans un sifflement. Ton père avait placé beaucoup d'espoir en toi, et moi aussi. ENDOLORIS !

Draco encaissa le sortilège, non sans un léger cri, et il attendit que ça s'arrête. Chaque fois qu'il recevait ce sortilège il gardait au fond de lui le souvenir de sa première expérience avec le Doloris : la douleur figée sur le visage de Lélio. Sa souffrance reprit lorsque Voldemort prononçait une fois de plus la formule. Draco devait s'empêcher de penser, et surtout ne pas crier. Se répétant sans cesse les règles dictées par son père, il finit par sentir les effets s'estomper.

Il ne le regarda pas, il ne devait pas le regarder, personne ne regarde le Maître sans son autorisation.

-Tu es un si bon élément, mon petit Draco.

Il ne répondit rien, il ne devait pas répondre, personne ne doit parler sans l'autorisation du Maître.

-J'aimerai que tu te rattrapes, une dernière fois. Es-tu d'accord ?

Il se dépêcha de répondre, il devait se dépêcher ; personne ne doit faire patienter le Maître.

-Bien sûr Maître.

-Je veux que tu rejoignes l'Ordre du Phénix. Potter clame à qui veut l'entendre que tu n'aurais jamais osé tuer Dumbledore et que c'est Rogue le responsable. Je veux que tu profite de sa bêtise, détruis tout ce qu'il a, tout ce à quoi il tient, surtout la fille Weasley : Parkinson m'a dit qu'ils semblaient s'aimer. Je veux qu'il haïsse tout, détruis tout ses espoirs. Acceptes-tu ?

Il accepta, il devait accepter, personne ne refuse un ordre du Maître.

-Bien sûr Maître. Et il salua.

-Je vais dans le salon discuter des détails de ta mission avec ton père il te transmettra mes ordres, je ne veux plus te voir jusqu'à ce que tu es rempli ta mission.

Il quitta la pièce sans tourner le dos, il ne devait pas tourner le dos, personne ne tourne le dos au Maître.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Draco prépara un petit sac rapidement, il emmena quelques vêtements, quelques feuilles de parchemin, et un livre de potion qui ne le quittait jamais. Il se dirigea vers sa table de chevet, en ouvrit le tiroir en levant plusieurs sortilèges de protection et sortit un médaillon qu'il enveloppa dans un tissus noir qui en cacherait la magie. Ce tissus avait été tissé par les Anciens Elfes, et permettait de cacher n'importe quel objet en dissimulant ses ondes magiques. Le jeune Serpentard fourra l'objet au fond de son sac.

Avant de rejoindre son père pour avoir les dernières instructions, Draco sortit de sous sa chemise une petite médaille, sa mère avait offert à chacun de ses deux fils une médaille de naissance sans que leur père le sache, comme le veut la coutume. Sur le devant de la médaille figurait le visage gravé de l'enfant et sur l'arrière le prénom.

Draco retourna sa médaille pour y lire le nom de son frère, il ne se souvenait plus vraiment quand ils avaient échangés leur médailles mais il avait toujours souhaité la garder. Lélio n'y voyant pas d'inconvénient avait de son coté gardée celle inscrite Draco Malfoy.

Le jeune blond rangea l'objet et s'apprêtait à sortir quand il se souvint d'une chose essentielle : il avait laissé certains de ses souvenirs dans sa pensine en haut de son armoire. Il se dirigea vers le grand meuble en bois de cerisier et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper l'objet qui ne pouvait être déplacé avec la Magie.

Draco posa la lourde bassine de pierre incrustée de diamants sur son bureau, il s'apprêtait à tremper sa baguette pour y déposé le souvenir de sa journée quand il eut soudain l'envie de revoir son passé. Il avait caché dans cette pensine tous ses souvenirs sur la préparation de l'attaque de Poudlard. Tant de sacrifices pour un échec, il aurait certainement dû essayer d'oublier mais son esprit perfectionniste l'obligé à revoir tout, juste pour savoir s'il lui avait été possible de faire d'autre choix.

Alors, il se pencha vers la surface du liquide argenté et fut soudainement projeté en avant. Il était maintenant dans son salon et voyais son père ainsi que le Lord Noir lui tournant le dos. Son double plus jeune d'à peine un an lui faisait face. C'était certainement le jour où il avait appris sa mission.

_-Draco, je voudrais te confier une mission de la plus haute importance._Dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres en Fourche-Langue.

Le Draco de dix-sept ans vit son double acquiescer. Il se souvenait parfaitement de cette discussion, la voix sifflante de Voldemort raisonnait encore dans sa tête alors qu'il prononçait le mot mort et assassin : il voulait que Draco fasse pénétrer les Mangemorts d'une façon ou d'une autre et qu'il tue, de ses mains, Dumbledore.

Le Serpentard se souvint du sentiment de dégout qui l'avait submergé et surtout de la voix de son frère, dans son esprit lui suppliant de fuir, de l'abandonner mais de ne pas tuer Dumbledore, ni aucune des personnes qui auraient pû l'aider à faire sortir son aîné.

La voix sifflante du Lord rappela Draco à la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

_-__Maintenant pour te montrer ma sympathie à ton égard, je vais faire de toi mon serviteur. Draco, donnes moi ton bras._

Le jeune homme tendit son bras gauche et le Lord approcha sa baguette. Le Draco qui observait la scène eut un frisson de dégout à se souvenir, il allait recevoir la Marque ! Il entendit son propre cri et le rire du monstre juste en face, le sourire satisfait de son père. Mais plus que tout il entendait encore les sanglots de Lélio lui suppliant de fuir et de refuser.

Soudainement, les couleurs de la pièce semblèrent se mélanger et un autre souvenir prit place. Draco était dans l'allée des Embrumes, rue adjacente du Chemin de Traverse, consacrée à la Magie noire. Celle-ci était déserte, en effet, en cette période de danger et de soupçon, il était trop compromettant d'acheter des objets liés aux Forces du Mal. Il se dirigeait vers la boutique de Barjow et Beurk qui offrait un large choix d'articles sinistres.

A peine rentré, Mr Barjow, le propriétaire de la boutique, l'accueillit. C'était un homme aux épaules voutées et aux cheveux huileux, à la vision de Draco son visage exprima un curieux mélange de crainte et de ressentiment. Quelques minutes passèrent durant lesquelles, le Draco d'un an plus vieux, suivit et écouta vaguement la discussion et les menaces adressées au vendeur. Ceci aboutit lorsque son double montra avec rage sa Marque. Barjow était terrorisé.

"-Si vous le dites à qui que se soit, menaça Malfoy, il y aura des représailles. Vous connaissez Fenrir Greyback ? C'est un ami de la famille, il viendra vous rendre visite de temps en temps pour que vous consacrez toute à la question toute l'attention qu'elle mérite.

-Il est inutile de...Tenta vainement le vendeur.

-J'en jugerai par moi même, coupa Malfoy. Bon, il faut que j'y aille, maintenant. Et n'oubliez pas de mettre celle-ci de côté, j'en aurais besoin.

Ce n'étaient pas ces souvenirs là qu'il voulait revoir, c'était ceux de Poudlard, les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, et l'attaque de Potter. Cette attaque qui l'avait poussé à croire que jamais Potter ne l'aiderait qu'il devait donc sauver Lélio par lui-même et par conséquent, tuer Dumbledore.

Draco voulait savoir si Potter l'avait attaqué par pure haine ou parce qu'il avait deviné quelque chose. Si ce n'était que de la haine alors il n'avait aucune raison de lui demander de l'aide. Mais si Potter se doutait de ses projets alors sa réaction devenait en quelque sortes justifiée, et peut existait-il une autre solution.

Draco passa brièvement sur les souvenirs du trajet dans le Poudlard express, trop déçu par Blaise. Le blond avait fini par s'attacher au jeune brun. Il semblait tellement éloigner des idées de ses parents. Mais lors de l'entrée en sixième année, Blaise avait dénigré Draco en apprenant qu'il était en mission pour le lord. Au lieu de lui donner son soutien ou de chercher une de leurs discussion, habituellement courante, il l'avait fui comme la peste.

Il détourna également les yeux lorsqu'il se revit pétrifier Potter dans le train, et que pris dans une grande colère lui avait donné un coup de pied en plein visage. Il détestait Potter avec ses grands airs de victimes alors qu'il ne savait pas ce que c'était de souffrir réellement. Il avait ses amis auprès de lui, et même s'il n'avait plus ses parents il ne les avait jamais eu alors il ne devait pas en souffrir.

La colère monta à nouveau en Draco en se souvenant de son geste. Il détestait Potter, mais il n'était pas un lâche et se détestait encore plus pour son geste.

Le souvenir suivant arrivait bien plus tard dans l'année, pendant la stupide soirée de Slughorn. Draco avait tentait pénétrer en douce pour soutirer des informations au nouveau professeur de potions. Le Lord Noir lui avait assuré que ce vieillard en connaissait plus qu'il n'y paraissait en Magie Noire.

En revoyant son année défiler sous ses yeux, Draco repensa à son frère ; il se souvenait le soutien constant qu'il avait été pendant qu'il cherchait un moyen de réparer les Armoires à Disparaître. Bien que Lélio désapprouvait le comportement de son frère, il avait été d'un grand secours c'est même lui qui avait trouvé la solution… Si leur père savait à quel point l'aîné était brillant même enfermé dans un cachot.

Un fait interpella l'attention de Draco sur ses souvenirs, une ombre sur le mur à côté de son double, il ne pouvait en discerner plus car il ne l'avait pas vu à l'époque. Mais il était certain d'avoir reconnu une ombre d'elfe de maison. Et elle était toujours là, mais pourquoi un elfe, non, deux, le suivraient ? Dumbledore ne l'avait pas fait surveiller, il était trop naïf pour craindre que Draco aille au bout de ses actes, s'il était vraiment au courant comme il l'avait dis juste avant de…… Mais Potter… Oui Potter en était capable, il adoré fouiner partout et, Draco savait qu'il avait hérité de Kreattur, il lui avait sûrement donné l'ordre de suivre le fils Malfoy.

Draco n'eut pas le temps de plancher plus sur la question un crac sonore venait de retentir, mais pas dans ses souvenirs, dans sa chambre

Une fois de retour dans le monde réel Draco eut besoin de quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle. Alors Potter savait… Il l'avait fait suivre, par Kreattur, et Dobby. Draco savait que Dobby travaillait à Poudlard mais il ne pensait pas qu'il obéirait à Potter.

-Monsieur, votre père vous fait demander.

-Merci, Tassa.

L'elfe de maison manqua de s'étouffer mais ne fit rien remarquer.

-Tassa ? Je voudrais que tu contactes Dobby, parle lui et fait en sorte qu'il accepte de me rencontrer dès que possible.

L'elfe disparut dans un pop sonore.

L'héritier des Malfoy descendit les escaliers et attendit dans l'entrée que le Seigneur des Ténèbres quitte le manoir, bien sûr, sans oublier de le saluer au passage. Puis, il s'installa dans le bureau de son père qui ne tarda pas à le rejoindre.

-Tu as préparé tes affaires ?

-Oui.

-Tu pars tout de suite. Draco ne répondit pas et attendit. Tu veux autre chose ?,repris le paternel.

-Le maître vous a donné d'autres consignes à me faire part?

-Non ! Draco salua et s'apprêta à sortir. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas tué Dumbledore ? Draco déglutit, la discussion sérieuse commençait.

-Je m'excuse père, je ne sais pas pourquoi…

-Il était au courant ? Le fils lança un regard interrogateur. Est-ce que Dumbledore était au courant de notre petit secret ?

-Bien sûr que non !

-Oh, je me suis dis que peut-être que tu avais hésité car il t'avait proposé une quelconque aide, et tu aurais pu y voir une solution pour le retrouver !

-Bien sûr que non, je vous ai juré obéissance.

-Oui, et je pense que tu mérite une petite récompense. Si tu accomplis la première partie de ta mission, à savoir tuer la cadette Weasley ou Granger sans que l'on sache que c'est toi, tu pourras peut-être revoir ton frère

Draco salua son père et quitta le manoir sans même un regard pour sa mère ni pour Severus...

-Bonjour Monsieur, bienvenu à bord du Magicobus, où souhaitez-vous aller ?

-Loutry Ste Chaspoule dans le Devon.

-Bien Monsieur, ça fera onze mornilles !

-Voici un gallion et vous ne m'avez jamais vu. Draco mit la pièce dans la main du contrôleur et s'installa au fond du bus, sa capuche lui couvrant le visage pour ne pas être reconnu.

Personne ne vint lui adresser la parole pendant tout le trajet, en fait il y avait seulement deux autres personnes dans le bus car peu de gens sortaient depuis la mort de Dumbledore. Draco rabaissa un peu plus sa capuche sur son visage. Au fond de lui il savait que le vieillard aurait pu l'aider s'il avait pu lui expliquer sa situation. Mais cela équivalait à une désobéissance et donc rompre la seul protection qui maintenait son frère en vie : le sort inviolable.

Le Serpentard baissa le regard vers la cicatrice blanche qui venait d'apparaître à son poignet et cessa immédiatement de penser à Dumbledore. En effet, le sortilège inviolable avait plusieurs conséquences physiques lors d'un léger écart à la promesse. Ecart pas suffisamment important pour rompre le sortilège et qui devait nécessairement être rappelé.

Dans ce cas, une fine ligne blanche courrait du cœur jusqu'à la paume de la main en s'enroulant autour du bras et une sensation de brûlure se propageait tout le long de la ligne.

Pour Draco la ligne n'était apparue que très rarement avant son échec jour notament quand il avait su que Sirius Black était innocent, il avait alors espéré que sa mère partirait avec Lélio chez son cousin. Mais elle n'en fit rien, et la douleur disparût au fur et à mesure qu'il avait repris son rôle de fils parfait.

-Nous sommes à Loutry Ste Chaspoule, Monsieur. Cracha le contrôleur à l'adresse de Draco.

Draco quitta le bus et s'engagea le plus discrètement possible dans de sombres ruelles pour ne pas être vu des moldus, là il se lança un sortilège de désillusion et se dépêcha de sortir de la ville en direction du sud. Il marcha pendant une heure environs avant d'apercevoir le but de son voyage : Le Terrier.

Quand il fut suffisamment proche pour surveiller les allers-venues sans être vu, étant caché derrière un énorme chêne à une cinquantaine de mètre de la maison. Plusieurs heures passèrent sans qu'il n'aperçoive quelqu'un qui le laisserait approcher à moins de vingt mètres sans le tuer. Il y avait eu le père Weasley accompagné des deux aînés, et Maugrey.

Draco réfléchissait à un autre moyen d'entrer en contact avec Potter quand l'occasion rêvée se présenta. Rémus Lupin venait de transplaner accompagné d'une jeune fille de son âge, environ. Le Serpentard bondit sur ses pieds et s'apprêta à avancer vers son ancien professeur quand il sentit une forte pression entre ses côtes.

-Quel plaisir de te voir Malfoy…

_A suivre_

_Note de la Bêta:_

__

Encore un grand merci pour toutes les reviews et votre fidélité continus : ça encore vraiment pour la suite ! C'est un véritable investissement et je vois que cela porte ses fruits. Encore merci à Lize pour sa magnifique vidéo inspiré de la fanfiction. Bisous, dairy22.


	7. Chapter 7

_Eh bien, nous voici au mois de mai… Je sais ce n'est pas tout récent mais c'est surtout pour vous prévenir que j'ai des examens à partir du 26 mai jusqu'au 31. J'essaie de prendre de l'avance afin que vous ayez votre chapitre du 23 ainsi que celui du 31 mais je ne promets rien !_

_Je pense que le rythme que je me suis imposé va plutôt bien, vous en pensez quoi de la publication tous les samedis ? Je suppose que vous allez dire que c'est trop long d'attendre (je suis peut être un peu trop prétentieuse là non ?) en tout cas pour ma part je n'aime pas attendre les chapitres et parfois je me perds un peu, donc j'aimerai savoir si vous souhaiteriez quelque chose pour vous faciliter la lecture ? Un résumé du chapitre précédent peut-être…_

_Petit sondage pour les lecteurs de Dairy22, une intruse (Dairy22) s'est introduit dans mon chapitre précédent, en fait elle a écris une partie du chapitre car je ne m'en sortais pas, sauriez vous reconnaitre son style et trouver le passage écris pas ma petite Fabiola ??_

_Voilà à nouveau, mes petites réponses à vos review !_

_Réponse aux reviews :_

_ **ATCHOUM16**_

_En fait ce chapitre devait arriver bien plus tôt car je n'avais pas prévu de marquer autant la séparation des jumeaux, mais sur les conseils de ma bêta je l'ai fait ! Et je pense que c'était un bon conseil car au vu du nombre de review c'est le chapitre qui vous a le plus plut ! Et les souvenirs de Draco de la sixième année non plus n'étaient pas prévus ! Encore une fabuleuse idée de ma petite bêta d'amour ! Je suis plutôt fière du résultat car au final ça m'a beaucoup plut d'écrire le passage avec la pensine !_

_ **BLACK-SHIKA**_

_J'espère bien que ça devient de plus en plus intéressant… Il est vrai que l'idée de jumeau ne vient pas souvent dans les fics pourtant moi ça fait un bout de temps que ça me trotte dans la tête et j'ai longtemps cherché à en lire une avant de me lancer mais comme je n'ai jamais trouvé je me suis dis : ben je vais innover, en espérant que ça plaira !_

_ **DAIRY22**_

_Ma tite Fabi… (J'ai fait un effort, j'étais tentée de mettre un autre nom que fini avec le son 'i'… pas frapper titeplé, ni démissionner, beaucoup de lecteurs comptent sur toi !) Je suis heureuse que tu sois conquise, car ça ne serait pas aussi bien, si la toute première lectrice de cete fic ne l'aimait plus… Et puis tu t'es aussi beaucoup investie alors je ne voudrais pas te décevoir ! _

_ **ELDAR-MELDA**_

_Ohlala ! Je crois que je n'ai pas fait passer le bon message… Il ne fat pas gifler Draco, il essaie à sa façon de protéger son effort, car il l'aime vraiment très fort mais il est un peu… distant en matière de sentiments… Enfin j'espère tout de même que tu n'es pas trop déçue par la fic, et je vais essayer de plus insister sur cet amour fraternel pour me faire mieux comprendre ;)_

_ **DAME ANGELIQUE MALFOY**_

_Eh bien, j'espère recevoir encore plein de review de toi, et puis comme ça je n'aurais plus peur de tes « Excès de dévotion et d'amour pour Drago » (Moi je préfère le nom anglais Draco mais chacun son truc lol !) Enfin je sais que c'est une excuse pourrie pour avoir plein de review mais bon, j'espère que ça marchera !_

_ **CAELLA**_

_Bon d'accord le suspens est un peu pourri, mais je ne sais jamais où couper, et j'aime me dire que les gens auront encore plus envie de revenir s'ils se posent des questions… Ca vous gêne cette méthode ? Si c'est le cas il faut le dire, et je trouverais autre chose pour vous tenir en haleine…_

_ **PRIINC3SS**_

_Il fallait bien qu'ils grandissent un peu… Et puis vous attendez tous avec impatience l'arrivée d'Hermione, non ? Tu pense quoi du comportement de Draco toi ? Tu le trouves méchant ? Parce que j'ai peur d'avoir mal fait passer ma vision des choses… Mystère, peut être que c'est juste Eldar-Melda qui a ressenti ça comme ça ? Tu dois me prendre pour une folle de te demander ça mais bon, je prends le risque après tout, autant assumer sa folie, et puis il faut être un peu fous pour toujours s'accrocher à cette série malgré la fin de l'histoire (la série Harry Potter, pas ma fic, hein !)_

_ **LOLABOOP**_

_Ca fait très plaisir de voir de nouveaux lecteurs, il est vrai qu'il y a à chaque fois des pseudos que j'ai l'impression de ne pas connaître, mais à dire vrai je ne fais pas trop attention ' Bienvenue à toi (chez les ch'tis !) Héhé ! Désolée mais l'approche des exams me rend nerveuse !! Bon je te laisse à la lecture…_

_ **AURELIE MALFOY**_

_Eh bien voici la suite ! D'accord cette phrase n'a rien d'innovant, mais comme je suis d'humeur bavarde aujourd'hui je vais te poser plein de questions ! Tellement de questions que tu auras l'impression que c'est un interrogatoire de police… Hahahahaha rire machiavélique Comment ça mon rire ne fait pas du tout machiavélique ? Bon… En fiat je ne sais pas quoi te demander, j'aime beaucoup savoir ce que les gens pensent de mon petit Lélio, et surtout de son prénom car ne connaissant pas l'histoire de son prénom (elle n'a rien à voir avec Harry Potter mais bon ?) je ne sais pas s'ils sont autant attaché à lui que moi. Je ne pense pas que l'on puisse l'être plus car Lélio c'est un personnage qui j'ai cerné avec beaucoup de soin et j'essaie de le dévoiler tout en douceur mais je voudrais savoir comment les gens ressentent ceci… Bon je vais arrêter là moi parce qu'il est 23h26 et j'ai cours demain ' Vraiment pas sérieuse cette Lixouille !_

_ **MALFOY HEARTLESS**_

_Merci beaucoup pour ces compliments, mais si il y a autant d'intrigue c'est parce que je ne me sens vraiment pas capable d'écrire une fic, uniquement sur un couple… Mais j'espère être à la hauteur quand viendra le moment où le couple se mettra vraiment en place. Je suis heureuse que tu trouves ma fic exceptionnelle, mais c'est un terme un peu fort non ? T va me faire rougir… Mais il est vrai que j'en suis assez fière de cette fic… Alors tu peux continuer à m'encourager pour que je n'abandonne pas… En fait je me sens incapable d'abandonner cette fic, même si je n'ai pas une réputation d'auteure très régulière pour ça, en fait c'est le défi de Dairy22 qui m'a redonné le goût à l'écriture (je ne sais plus si tu l'as lu, c'est parfait blondinet at hotmail.fr). Ca m'a redonné la pêche et je suis prête à l'attaque, et le fruit de ce changement est sous tes yeux :_

_ **LA-P'TITE-TETE**_

_Je suis très touchée d'être ta première review en français… J'espère que ces écrits sont à la hauteur de tes attentes et surtout que la suite te surprendra dans le bon sens du terme !_

_ **HAMTAROO**_

_C'est la vilaine… qui a repéré le très très gentil Draco. Tu ne croyais pas que j'allais te dire qui quand même… Mais le suspens sera bientôt levé, c'est un tout petit peu plus bas alors je ne vais pas t'imposer mon babillage sans fin car tu dois être très impatiente de savoir qui a osé menacer notre petit Draco adoré… Enfin c'est tout moi, je dis que je te laisse et je ne m'arrête pas de bavarder… Alors bonne lecture à toi !!_

_PS : ton surnom est-il dû au dessin animé ? (Tu vas peut être me prendre pour une gamine mais je ne vois aucun autre rapport… ')_

_ **AODREN**_

_Et l'histoire va encore avancer avec ce chapitre, qui j'espère te plaira autant que le précédent, même si l'action n'est pas pour tout de suite…_

_ **LUCIOLES'S WORLD**_

_Eh bien tu sauras bientôt le nom de cette personne, il fallait bien couper le chapitre précédent un jour ou l'autre (il était vraiment long comparés aux précédents) et tant qu'à faire je vous laisse sur votre faim comme ça vous ne m'oubliez pas, hein ? Comment ça je suis méchante ! Ce n'est pas vrai d'abord ! Bon je te fous la paix parce que je sens que tu en as déjà marre de moi, il est vrai que Dray et Léï sont beaucoup plus passionnants donc je te pardonne !_

_ **MADAME MALFOY**_

_Merci d'être venue jeter un coup d'œil et d'avoir donné ton avis, j'essaierais de faire attention pour une prochaine fic. Merchi beaucoup !_

_ **ROZE POTTER**_

_En fait j'ai cherché un moyen pour que Draco revoit Harry et c'est ce qui me paraissait le plus probable, surtout qu'il faut bien qu'il se rachète le Dray !_

_Et ne t'inquiète pas pour les critiques, c'est très constructif, et ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que les gens prennent le temps de lire au point de vous donner des conseils pour améliorer vos écrits. J'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçue par la tournure que vont prendre les choses mais je te promets une chose ! Je vais faire du mieux que je peux pour vous surprendre !_

_ Un grand merci à tous les futurs lecteurs et à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews ou qui m'ont mise en alerte !!_

**VIVRE PAR PROCURATION :**

**Chapitre 6.**

-Quel plaisir de te voir Malfoy! Une jeune femme blonde avec un ventre arrondi lui lança un regard haineux, la baguette toujours pointée sur son torse.

Draco se doutait de l'identité de son adversaire, Nymphadora Tonks, sa « grande » cousine, bien qu'elle changeait d'apparence régulièrement, il savait reconnaître l'aura des métamorphomage qui était différentes de celle des sorciers habituels. Ce qui le surprenait surtout, s' était son ventre. Elle semblait enceinte, et il savait qu'elle devait épouser Lupin d'ici un mois environ, il était donc le père de l'enfant.

-Bonjour. Salua-t-il poliment.

-Rémus, ramène la à l'intérieure, et appelle de l'aide, je tiens Malfoy.

-Je dois parler à Potter. Annonça-t-il immédiatement.

-Tu crois qu'on va te laisser approcher Harry après ce que tu as fait le mois dernier ?

-C'est urgent, et important. Mais je n'en parlerai qu'à Potter.

Des bruits de pas retentirent derrière lui et il fut bientôt entouré de trois rouquins qui semblaient sur le point de le couper en morceaux : Mr Weasley, et ses deux fils aînés Charlie et Bill.

-Il veut voir Harry. Expliqua Tonks.

-Et pourquoi ? Demanda un des deux fils qui avait dû être blessé récemment car il était couvert de cicatrices encore fraîches.

-Si je pouvais vous le dire je ne réclamerais pas l'autre balafré ! Cracha-t-il.

Draco avait opté pour la technique suivante : rester le même qu'à Poudlard, un changement trop soudain serait la porte ouverte aux soupçons.

-Parles moi sur un autre ton, assassin ! Répondit Bill Weasley, que Draco avait enfin reconnu comme celui attaqué par Greyback lors de l'attaque de Poudlard.

Le jeune Serpentard serra les poings, non il n'était pas un assassin et à cause de ça, Lélio avait disparut.

-Je n'ai pas tué Dumbledore ! Objecta-t-il.

-Tu as fais entrer les Mangemorts, c'est du pareil au même, dit le père des Weasley tout en levant son regard vers le bond.

Malfoy sentit la colère monter en lui et la tête lui tourner comme lorsqu'il était enfant et qu'il était submergé par la magie. Puis il sentit de la terre dans sa bouche, suffoquant, il tenta de se souvenir comment se calmer.

Lélio…Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, et il toussa, le visage toujours contre le sol. Il sentait de l'agitation autour de lui. On tentait de le retourner. Il se débattit. On le relâcha. Lélio…Comment osaient-ils tous le traiter d'assassin alors qu'il n'en était pas un, qu'il n'avait pas osé. Parce qu'il lui avait promis. Il avait promis à son frère de ne jamais tuer, et la promesse était devenue plus lourde que le sortilège inviolable. Il avait désobéi.

Lélio…Draco aurait voulu hurler avec toute la rage que son cœur contenait mais sa gorge restée nouée. Et il continuait de se débattre. Les trois Weasley tentaient de le porter. Mais Draco n'arrivait pas à calmer son corps. La cicatrice courant sur son bras lui arracha finalement un cri, que tout le monde put entendre.

La panique s'installa en lui. Pourquoi cette douleur ? Il n'avait pas désobéi ! Ou bien, le simple fait d'affirmer qu'il n'était pas un assassin était une désobéissance en soi. Draco sentit qu'il allait s'évanouir, les larmes lui brouillaient la vue. Peut-être que les Weasley l'avaient laissé là finalement. Lélio…

_¤-Dray !¤_

Draco se réveilla en sursaut, le visage ruisselant et les draps humides. Un rapide coup d'œil à la pièce lui assura qu'il n'était dans aucun endroit connu de lui. Il chercha sa baguette en vain. Il se souvenait s'être effondré alors que les Weasley l'avaient découvert. Et il se souvenait avoir entendu la voix de Lélio avant de s'effondrer. Peut-être l'avait-il rêvé !

_¤-Lélio ! _Tenta-t-il malgré tout.

_-..._

_-Lélio !¤_

Rien… Draco leva le regard vers la porte de la chambre car une silhouette venait d'apparaître dans l'encadrement.

-Tu vas mieux ? La voix était sèche, mais inquiète quand même. Je t'ai ramené du bouillon de légumes, et de la poule.

-Merci. Granger ?

La jeune fille brune s'avança et déposa une assiette et un grand bol sur la table de chevet.

-Harry veut te voir alors tu resteras ici jusqu'à ce que tu sois sur pieds.Et après nous prendrons une décision.

Draco émit un petit rire moqueur.

-Pour qui tu te prends la Sang-de-Bourbe ? Personne ne décidera quoi que ce soit…

-En attendant tu manges, et je reviendrais dans une heure, soit prêt à descendre.

-Pas besoin d'attendre, je suis prêt.

Tout en joignant le geste à la parole, Draco Malfoy se leva de son lit avant de se rendre compte qu'il était totalement nu !

Il se couvrit immédiatement de la couverture posée sur le lit et jeta un regard haineux envers Granger qui était cramoisie.

-Euh…Désolée. Elle s'empressa de quitter la pièce.

Malfoy enfila un boxer et un pantalon avant de se rassoir sur son lit. Il bût, d'abord timidement puis goulument, le bouillon et dévora les morceaux de poule. Puis il s'installa sur son lit en tailleur et tenta de faire le vide dans son esprit. Quand il se sentit parfaitement calme il lança à nouveau son appel.

_¤-Lélio !_

_-…_

_-Lélio !_

_-Dray…_La voix était timide et fatiguée, presque inaudible mais elle était bien là !

_-Je me suis tellement inquiété. Sais-tu où tu es ?_

_-Non…Je suis épuisé, je dois dormir…_

_-D'abord, aide-moi à te trouver !_

_-Il y a une voix de femme, au dessus de moi. Elle hurle souvent mais des fois elle se calme, je …_

_-Lélio !!_

_-…_

_-Lélio !!¤_

Draco se leva brusquement du lit et s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce quand Lupin entra.

-Bonjour Draco. Tout le monde t'attend en bas.

Il n'avait pas le temps de bavarder avec ces idiots, mais s'il s'éloignait de sa mission, il désobéirais et par conséquent, condamnerait son frère. Il suivit don docilement son ancien professeur de Défense Contre les Forces de Mal.

Il descendit les escaliers et compris immédiatement qu'il était chez les Weasley en voyant les photos de petits rouquins sur les murs. Il marqua un léger arrêt sur une photo des jumeaux, ils devaient avoir sept ans et s'amusaient à arroser leur petit frère.

Draco agrippa son propre bras sous le coup de la douleur, il devait s'empêcher de penser à son frère.

Il pénétra dans le salon, après que Lupin l'y ai invité. Potter ainsi que Granger étaient installés à la table en pleine discussion. La belette et la belette junior étaient sur le canapé avec Nymphadora et pour clore le spectacle les parents Weasley entourés de leurs quatre autres fils (Percy excepté évidement) se disputaient apparemment au sujet du Serpentard.

Une jeune fille se tenait à l'écart, sûrement la silhouette que Draco avait vu accompagnant Lupin. Elle avait de très courtes boucles noires qui retombaient à peine sur ses oreilles et de grands yeux verts où brillait une tristesse infinie.

Draco s'installa où on lui indiqua d'aller et attendit que Potter parle.

-Tu voulais me parler ? Dit le Survivant après plusieurs minutes de silence.

-Seul à seul. Dit simplement le blond en fixant son ennemi dans les yeux.

Il détestait Potter depuis toujours. Parce que tout le monde chantaient ses louanges, mais Potter n'avaient que faire des autres. Il ne s'occupait que des ses amis. Un héro, un vrai, tenterait de sauver tout le monde. Un héro, un vrai, aurait vu dans le regard du jeune garçon de onze ans qui lui tendaient la main de la détresse. Il aurait serré cette main. Car un héro n'abandonne personne.

Mais Potter n'était pas un héro et Draco l'avait très vite compris. Il était un simple orphelin qui se débattait contre le monde qui l'entourer au lieu de se laisser aller et de remonter à la surface au moment propice.

-Alors ce n'est pas si important que ça ! Potter tourna son regard vers Arthur Weasley. Pouvons-nous le garder quelque part, loin d'ici.

-Ta tentative est vouée à l'échec Potter. Draco devait lui faire comprendre qu'il avait besoin de lui, mais sans trop lui en révéler afin qu'il reste quelques temps ici, chez les Weasley.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. Draco eut un sourire un coin, le regard de Weasley les avaient trahis, il avait vu juste Potter savait pour les Horcruxes et avait prévu de les retrouver.

-La mission que Dumbledore a du te laisser. J'ai compris pourquoi il était absent cette nuit là. Il avait deviné mes projets et devait absolument t'expliquer, te livrer ses plus grand secrets.

Potter commençait à perdre son sang froid son regard passait de Weasley à Granger en cherchant un moyen de reprendre le dessus sur la discussion.

-Tu…Tu te trompe. Réussit-il à dire. Il voulait me parler de mes parents et m'expliquer une énième fois combien leur sacrifice était important.

Potter avait retrouvé cette superbe qui lui faisait honneur dans toutes les situations délicates. Il avait de nouveau cette voix sûre et ce regard hautain, tellement…Serpentard. Draco décida de jouer sa dernière carte.

-Tu veux une preuve ? Potter acquiesça. Tom, rien qu'en prononçant ce nom il sût que Potter le croyait désormais, a confié la coupe à Bellatrix. Tu sais de quelle coupe je parle bien sûr !

Un silence de mort s'installa dans le salon et tous les regards étaient tournés vers Harry Potter.

-Finalement, j'aimerai qu'il reste ici, dit-il à l'adresse du père des Weasley d'un ton calme et détaché.

-Harry, objecta Lupin. De quoi parle-t-il ?

Draco ne sut rien du reste de la discussion, Potter demanda à Granger de me raccompagner là-haut pendant que lui et la belette tentaient d'expliquer aux adultes qu'ils ne pouvaient rien dire, car Dumbledore…Et tout leur blabla habituel.

Alors qu'il montait les escaliers à la suite de Granger, sa mission lui revint subitement en mémoire, ainsi que la possibilité de revoir son frère. Il lui suffisait de tuer Granger, ou Weasley fille. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à la baguette que la brune tenait fermement dans sa main droite.

S'il écoutait son cœur, il aurait sur le champ sauté sur Granger, pour lui arracher sa baguette et la tuer, mais la raison lui rappelait que son père avait précisé que personne ne devait savoir qu'il était le responsable. Arrivé devant la chambre Granger s'écarta pour laisser le laisser entrer en premier, puis elle le suivit et verrouilla la porte.

-Tu ne peux plus te passer de moi à ce que je vois, Sang-de-Bourbe. Lança-t-il.

-Très drôle Malfoy. Je surveille que tu ne t'envoles pas, en attendant Harry.

-Il avait vraiment l'intention de les trouver tout seul ? Demanda-t-il innocemment.

-Ca ne te regarde pas.

-Parce que c'est vraiment suicidaire de sa part.

-Si tu n'avais pas fais venir les Mangemorts, on en serait pas là. Et toi non plus.

Pourquoi devaient-ils forcément parler de cette mission, la brûlure se fit à nouveau sentir sur son bras, alors que son échec lui revenait en mémoire.

-Rémus a dit que tu as fais une sorte de crise, et que tu hurlais. Dans ton sommeil aussi tu as crié.

Elle avait dit ça sans jugement juste comme lorsqu'on récite une leçon. Mais ce qui énervait la plus Draco c'était son regard, il n'y voyait ni pitié ni haine, ou même une once de colère après tout ce temps à l'insulter.

-Et alors, ça arrive à tout le monde.

-Ca ressemble aux effets secondaires d'un Sortilège Inviolable.

Draco leva un regard intéressé vers cette jeune fille, il n'y avait aucun doute elle était brillante. Tellement brillante, qu'elle avait condamné Lélio.

Draco se souvenait parfaitement du jour où Lélio avait été enfermé dans une des cellules du sous sol du manoir. Le cadet était rentré avait de très bon résultats, mais Granger en avait de meilleurs, alors son père lui avait annoncé sa décision d'enfermer Lélio. Il lui avait dis qu'il le retardait dans son apprentissage de la Magie.

Depuis ce jour, Draco n'avait pas revu physiquement son frère, ils avaient discutés par la pensée, même à Poudlard.

-Tu comptes me surveiller encore longtemps ? Demanda-t-il.

-Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra !

-Pourquoi tu suis Potter partout ? Toi et Weasley qu'est-ce que vous en tirez ? Hermione lui jeta un regard interrogateur en entendant sa question.

-Parce qu'il nous apporte plus que ce que tu crois. Harry…Il…Quoi qu'il arrive, il trouve toujours un moyen de faire face. On pourrait tout lui prendre, qu'il serait encore là, debout à faire face à V…Voldemort. Il nous donne du courage. Il me donne l'envie de me battre pour les autres, même si je dois tout perdre.

-Pour qui tu te bats ? Tu parles de Potter comme si tu l'aimais, mais lui c'est belette junior qu'il aime, non ?

Hermione lança un regard assassin à son interlocuteur.

-Je ne suis pas amoureuse d'Harry. Il est mon meilleur ami, tout comme Ron.

- Ah bon, la belette et toi ce n'est pas pour tout de suite ?

-Tu es pathétique Malfoy. Tu ne comprendras jamais, parce que tu n'as aucun ami.

-On n'a pas besoin de ça pour avancer ! Ce que j'obtiens, je l'obtiens seul.

-C'est ça le problème Malfoy. Tu es tout seul ! Tu es incapable de faire le moindre pas vers les autres ! Tu me fais pitié. Granger lui tourna le dos et garda le regard fixé la porte en silence.

Draco sentit à nouveau son bras lui bruler. Mais pourquoi lui brûlait-il autant depuis qu'il était chez les Weasley ? Bien sûr que les paroles de Granger l'avaient touché, mais en aucun cas il n'avait désobéi...

_**Note de la Bêta:**_

_Atteindre 100 reviews avec un chapitre est possible ? _

_Prouvez-le !_


	8. Chapter 8

_Eh bien nous voici à un nouveau chapitre… Je tiens tout d'abord à remercier tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews et m'ont permis de dépasser les 100 reviews, je peux vous assurer que ça fait quelque chose !_

_La deuxième nouvelle est que je ne vous délaisserais pas pendant mes examens, en effet j'ai réussit à prendre de l'avance et à écrire le chapitre qui sera publié la semaine prochaine… J'espère que vous êtes content ! _

_PS : je me suis rendue compte récemment que je mettais beaucoup de « hein » dans les réponses aux reviews mais aussi dans la fic, bien que j'essaie de les limiter, j'espère que cela ne vous gène pas trop, étant ch'timi j'ai un peu du mal à mettre des dialogues sans les « hein »… TT Bon d'accord je vous fous la paix avec ça !_

_PS 2 : j'ai jamais pensé à le préciser mais la bêta de cette fic c'est **Dairy22**, et elle écrit des super Dray/Mione toujours plein de créativités et d'idées nouvelles ! Alors allez tous lire !_

_Voilà à nouveau, mes petites réponses à vos review !_

_Réponse aux reviews :_

_ **AURELIE MALFOY**_

_Tu crois que la suite va être dure ? Moi je la trouve passionnante, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour toi !_

_ **ENTSCHULDIGUNUNG**_

_Hum… c'est ne bonne question, j'espère que ma réponse sera assez subtile pour qu'elle ne saute pas aux yeux mais que tout le monde comprendra !_

_ **MALFOY HEARTLESS**_

_Le lieu t'intrigue hein…_

_ **LILYTIGRESSE2795**_

_Eh bien tu avais raison, j'ai atteins les 100 reviews, j'en suis très heureuse et j'espère que mon entrain se ressentira dans les prochains chapitres !_

_ **666NAKU**_

_C'est le grand mystère, encore quelques chapitres et la réponse viendra…_

_ **POCABIE**_

_Héhé… je trouve que je publie plutôt vite non ? ' J'espère en tout cas que cotre attente n'est jamais trop longue !_

_ **CAELLA**_

_Contente que tu aimes ! Et voici ma petite suite !_

_ **ELDAR-MELDA**_

_Oups je viens de remarquer que ma précédente réponse était bourrée de fautes de frappes. Je m'en excuse mais j'ai oublié de faire vérifier mes rép aux reviews par ma bêta et voilà ce que ça donne ! Si tu parlais de Malfoy père tant mieux ! C'est un peu compliqué avec trois mâle Malfoy lol ! Mais c'est pour notre plus grand plaisir… :p_

_ **ANAIS**_

_Je suis heureuse que tu trouves que les personnages sont respectés, parce que comme je lis beaucoup de fics j'avais peur, que mes perso soient plus inspirés des fics que des livres '_

_ **DAME ANGELIQUE MALFOY**_

_Moi aussi je le plains ! Je suis trop méchante avec lui ! Je m'en vais le consoler de ce pas ! lol_

_ **ATCHOUM16**_

_Moi j'ai beaucoup rit en écrivant ce passage ! Il ne faut pas baver par contre, c'est mauvais pour les claviers ! Pour le passage de Dairy c'est celui chez Barjow et Beurk, je n'y arrivais pas du tout, même avec les extrait du bouquin qu'elle m'avait gentiment envoyés (moi je ne l'ai qu'en Anglais, je comprends quand je lis mais de la à réutiliser en citant c'est dur TT.)_

_ **LA-P'TITE-TETE**_

_Pas mal cette reviews… Je vois que tu as été très attentive à TOUT le chapitre ! lol ! Je te comprends ! mdr._

_ **PRIINC3SS**_

_J'ai porté beaucoup d'attention à ton conseil, malheureusement tu ne verras pas de progrès dans ma description d'Hermione pour ce chapitre, qui était déjà écrit en grande partie, et que je n'ai pu modifier. Cependant à partir du suivant j'ai fait beaucoup d'efforts sur ce plan là. Merci à toi du conseil !_

_ **MALFOY HEARTLESS**_

_Personnellement je trouve que les dialogues sont assez simples à écrire ils viennent naturellement mais cela dépend sûrement des auteurs. En revanche j'ai plus de mal pour décrire les sentiments que mes personnages ressentent !_

_ **DRAGO-HERMIONE**_

_Pour le Draco Lélio tu ne seras pas déçu, en revanche il te faudra atteindre le prochain chapitre voir le suivant pour que la relation Hermione/Draco évolue !_

_ **DRAGONIA MALFOY**_

_Pour le nombre de reviews je sais ce que c'est avec mes fics précédentes mais pour celle-ci je n'ai pas à me plaindre j'espère que toi aussi tu en recevras plein !!_

_ **DAIRY22**_

_Oui je sais ce que tu en penses, et je suis fière qu'une aussi bonne auteure que toi aime ma fic ! Merci !_

_ **ANDROMA (dsl mais Ragazze je ne pouvais pas, tu es ma Droma point barre !)**_

_Oui vivement cette fic à deux ! Vivement les vacances ! A l'assaut de la bibliothèqueuh ! A l'assaut… (il faut bien sur chanter sur l'air d'Indochine je suppose que tu l'avais deviné ! lol) Allez bon courage pour tout lire d'un coup ma belle !_

_ **YUKI-MINI-PUNK**_

_Eh bien tout est dit ! Merci et bonne lecture à toi_

_ **AYULUNA**_

_Merci ! Ca me touche beaucoup que cette fic te plaise autant ! J'espère que ce chapitre aussi te plaira !_

_ Un grand merci à tous les futurs lecteurs et à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews ou qui m'ont mise en alerte !!_

**VIVRE PAR PROCURATION :**

**Chapitre 7.**

-Bonjour Draco.

Le blond ouvrit un œil pour voir le visage du professeur Lupin penché sur lui.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Demanda-t-il tout en ayant un sursaut de surprise.

-Désolé je t'ai fais peur ? Il n'obtint pour toute réponse qu'un vague grognement. Le petit déjeuner est prêt, ajouta-t-il.

-Merci, mais il ne fallait pas me réveiller pour si peu. Je ne suis pas un estomac sur pattes. Répliqua Draco.

-Oh. Je voulais aussi te voir seul à seul. Au sujet du « malaise » que tu as eu en arrivant ici.

Draco se raidit, il savait que Lupin était calé en Sortilèges, il avait peut-être reconnu les symptômes du Sortilège Inviolable, ou alors Granger lui en aurait parlé...

-J'aimerai voir ton bras, Draco. Conclue le loup-garou.

-Ca ne vous concerne pas !

-Alors, tu as réellement fais le sortilège inviolable. Draco, c'est très dangereux…

-Vous n'êtes ni mon père, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre ! Pour moi vous n'êtes rien d'autre qu'un fouineur. Alors ne vous mêlez pas de ça.

-Draco, tu n'es pas idiot ; tu sais qu'il est dangereux de faire ce genre de sortilèges…

-SORTEZ D'ICI !! Hurla le bond à l'adresse de son ancien professeur qui quitta la pièce précipitamment.

Mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Qu'il s'occupe de Saint Potter ! Draco n'avait pas besoin de son aide. Il replia ses jambes jusqu'à sa poitrine et posa son menton sur ses genoux, ferma les yeux et resta ainsi n'écoutant que sa propre respiration. En vérité, il détestait être seul, Granger avait tort ce n'était pas lui qui s'éloignait des autres, c'était juste que personne ne faisait l'effort de rester auprès de lui, sauf Lélio… Son cher Lélio le comprenait, après tout, ils n'étaient pas jumeaux pour rien !

Draco sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue, il la sécha rageusement : il n'avait jamais été aussi fleur bleue que depuis qu'il était ici...

_¤-Draco ?_

_-Oui Lélio ?_

_-Je me sens un peu mieux alors je voulais te contacter._

_-Comment te sens-tu ?_

_-Je viens de manger alors ça va._

_-Qui te rapporte à manger ?_

_-Je ne sais pas, quand je me réveille il y a toujours un plat qui m'attends. Frugale certes, mais cela fait tout de même du bien. J'ai essayé de passer une nuit blanche il y a quelques jours afin de savoir qui venait mais je n'ai pas eu à manger tant que je ne dormais pas. Alors j'ai laissé tomber. Mais parles moi de toi !_

_-Je suis chez les Weasley ! Tom croit que c'est pour une mission à son services mais je voudrais réclamer l'aide de Potter pour te faire sortir, le problème c'est que je ne peux pas lui dire les choses concrètement car cela briserait le sort…_

_-Tu sais ce que je pense du sort…_

_-Oui ! Je vais devoir te laisser voilà quelqu'un…_

_-Draco, tu crois pouvoir rester concentré, j'aimerai suivre la discussion, comme à Poudlard. Ta présence m'a manquée pendant le mois écoulé. ¤_

Draco ne brisa pas le lien et salua Granger.

-Tu ne viens pas manger ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas !

_¤-Draco ! _Dit Lélio sur un air de reproche.

_-Quoi ?_

_-Arrêtes ça ! Tu n'es pas obligé d'être agressif en permanence._

_-Mais le sortilège…_

_-Et arrête de te cacher derrière cette excuse. Moi j'aime beaucoup Hermione et je voudrais la connaître un peu mieux alors fais un effort ! ¤_

Draco émit un grognement de mécontentement.

-Ca va ? S'inquiéta Granger.

-Oui. Passe devant je viens.

La jeune Gryffondor sembla surprise mais sortie tout de même la première et descendit les escaliers.

-Granger ?

-Oui ?

-Je suis désolé d'avoir été agressif.

Hermione s'était retournée pour faire face à son interlocuteur et était maintenant bouche bé devant lui. Il tenta de sourire mais cela ressemblait vraiment à une grimace ce qui fit rire Hermione.

-Arrête de te foutre de moi, espèce de sal…

_¤-Dray…_

_-Quoi ?!_

_-Ecoutes ton frère, et tiens-toi bien !_

_-Je ne l'ai pas fait pendant six ans alors pourquoi maintenant ?_

_-Parce qu'à Poudlard c'était trop risqué et que tu avais une chance de me faire sortir mais maintenant…_

_-Ne dis pas d'idioties ! Je vais faire des efforts si ça te fait plaisir !_

-Granger ?

Hermione était arrivée tout en bas de l'escalier et s'arrêta sans pour autant se retourner.

-Je suppose que je devrais rester dans ma chambre jusqu'à ce que Potter en décide autrement, et je m'ennuie vraiment, alors… tu ne voudrais pas faire une partie d'échec sorcier ou autre chose ?

Draco senti la joie de Lélio l'envahir et ne put s'empêcher de sourire, un sourire qu'Hermione prit pour un encouragement.

-Pourquoi pas. Dit-elle tout en haussant les épaules cependant elle avait rougie et eut du mal à détacher son regard de Draco. Tu viens ?

Ils rejoignirent donc la salle à manger pour un petit déjeuner plutôt mouvementé. Un des deux jumeaux Weasley se tenait debout sur la table et lisait un parchemin, le deuxième jumeau retenait la belette qui vociférait contre ses frères, leur mère semblait très en colère.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Granger, qui avait repris sa teinte habituelle, alors que tout le monde s'était tu en présence du Mangemort.

-Eh bien, ma chère Hermione, dit le jumeau qui se trouvait sur la table, nous avons trouvé dans le sac de notre petit frère cette magnifique lettre d'amour destinée à…

-Ta gueule Fred ! Hurla le dernier des fils.

-Vous allez arrêter de l'embêter. S'écria leur mère.

Le jumeau qui venait de s'adresser à Hermione sourit comme s'il venait d'avoir l'idée du siècle.

-Laissons notre nouvel invité donner son avis. Il se tourna vers Draco qui le regardait incrédule.

-Je ne veux pas de l'avis d'un assassin ! Vociféra la belette.

-Ron !

Molly et Harry avait réprimandé le rouquin exactement en même temps. Ce dernier rumina dans son coin. Draco espérait qu'on l'aurait oublié entre temps mais au vu du regard que Fred, ou Georges, lui lançait il n'était pas prêt d'être tranquille !

-Alors ? Quémanda le deuxième jumeau.

-Ca ne me regarde pas ! Dit le blond. Pourrais-je avoir un peu de jus d'orange ? Il s'adressa à la jeune brune arrivée avec le professeur Lupin.

Elle lui tendit le pichet qu'il attrapa en la remerciant d'un signe de tête quand une douleur fulgurante le transcenda le bras et le pichet alla s'écraser contre le carrelage. Il agrippa son bras gauche, ce n'était pas le sortilège mais la marque qui lui brûlait la peau.

-Excusez-moi. Dit-il tout en quittant la table.

Il grimpa les marches quatre à quatre, pénétra dans sa chambre et claqua la porte derrière lui. Il n'était pas monté depuis plus de cinq minutes quand le grincement caractéristique de la poignée se fit entendre. Draco fit volte face et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Potter.

-La marque ? Demanda simplement le survivant.

Draco acquiesça. Il supposait que Potter savait puisqu'il avait vu le Lord revenir, il savait que c'était le signe d'un appel du Maître envers ses serviteurs.

-Vas-y. Potter avait parlé d'une voix neutre, il avait tellement changé avec la mort de Dumbledore.

-Tu te rends compte qu'il se pourrait que j'y aille juste pour lui donner des informations sur vous ?

Harry eut un sourire machiavélique qui lui allait très mal au goût de Draco.

-Pourquoi as-tu épargné Dumbledore ? Draco leva le regard vers le Gryffondor.

-Je ne peux pas te le dire… Pour l'instant.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre.

-Alors tu reviendras pour me le dire.

Draco eut un sourire moqueur pour l'autre jeune homme.

-Tu me fais confiance ?

-Non, c'est pour ça que je sais que tu reviendras. Devant l'air interrogateur du Serpentard il ajouta, je pense que Tom t'a confié une mission et que c'est la seule raison qui t'a poussé à venir ici. Il a un moyen de pression sur toi, je ne sais pas lequel mais je t'empêcherai de faire du mal à qui que ce soit. Tu reviendras…

Draco enfila sa cape et sa cagoule de Mangemort, la lueur dans les yeux de Potter confirma ses dires : il ne laisserait personne faire du mal à ses proches. Draco se sentit tellement faible face à lui, il sacrifiait tout pour Lélio mais il n'avait obtenu que sa survie, enfermé dans une pièce sombre…

Draco quitta la chambre, descendit les escaliers et traversa le salon, Mrs Weasley eut un soubresaut en le voyant traversé sa cuisine mais n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'il s'était précipité à l'extérieur et était déjà hors de la zone anti-transplanage. Le jeune Malfoy transplana jusqu'au lieu de rendez-vous.

Une ronde de sorciers et sorcières habillés de noir l'accueillit, Draco compris que cette réunion était pour lui. Bien que marqué, il n'avait pas passé la « cérémonie d'accueil », qui consistait en un meurtre de Moldu…

Draco tenta de faire le vide dans son esprit, il n'avait pas le choix…

_¤Dray, ne fais pas ça !_

_-Je n'ai pas le choix, grand frère, c'est pour toi que je le fais !_

_-Je ne veux de ton amour si ceci en est le prix !_

_-Mais Léï…_

_-Je t'en prie, frérot… _Draco serra les poings, à près tout, Lélio avait raison… Mais Draco ne voulait pas qu'il souffre.

_-Fais moi confiance Léï, je ne ferais de mal à personne._

_-Au fait Dray, je sens que tu t'es rapproché de moi… Où es-tu ? _Draco jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui.

_-Une banlieue de Londres je crois… Dans un parc pour enfant, la rue la plus proche est… Magnolia Road je crois. J'ai un peu de mal à lire. Ca te dit quelque chose ? _Demanda Draco à son frère.

_-…_

_-Léï ?_

_-Draco, tu es près de Magnolia Crescent, puis la rue suivante c'est Wisteria Lane et finalement… Privet Drive._

_-Comment le sais-tu ?_

_-J'ai lu dans un livre que Potter avait été adopté par son oncle et sa tante qui vivent au 4 privet drive, et puis pendant que tu étais à Poudlard la première année j'ai eu le temps de lire beaucoup de livre, et j'ai voulu savoir précisément où c'était. Je me souviens encore du plan précis de ce coin._

_-D'accord, tu sais que tu es une tête toi ? Peut-être même plus que Granger ! Tu crois que tu es dans le coin._

_-Ca m'étonnerait, c'est une banlieue de Moldue, mais j'ai vraiment l'impression que tu n'es plus très loin de moi petit frère ! ¤_

Draco n'eut pas besoin d'en savoir plus, l'attaque de ce soir, son test pour l'entrée chez les Mangemorts, celui qui lui permettrait de rattraper son erreur serait de tuer la famille de Potter. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit à son frère que le Lord noir apparu accompagné de Lucius et Bellatrix.

-Draco, susurra le Lord. _Ne me déçoit pas_, siffla le monstre en Fourche-langue.

Draco regarda son père dans les yeux, comment pouvait-il accepter ceci ? Draco acquiesça et suivit les autres, personne ne semblait les remarquer car la nuit était plus que profonde, le jeune blond savait qu'ils n'attaqueraient personne avant que lui-même n'ai commis le meurtre pour lequel ils étaient tous réunis.

_¤-Léï, il faut que tu contactes Potter !_

_-Je ne pourrais pas, je suis bien trop épuisé par la faim._

_-Lélio, tu dois le faire, ou je suis un homme mort. Dis lui d'envoyer le maximum d'Aurors…_

_-Draco, je ne…_

_-Magnes toi ! Potter ou Granger, n'importe lequel des deux !¤_

Alors que Lélio coupait le lien mental avec son frère, Draco se trouvait devant le numéro 4 de privet drive, il s'avança dans l'allée, à sa suite il y avait le Lord puis son père, et enfin tous les autres mangemorts qui attendait dans la rue leur heure.

-_Maitre, _siffla Draco en fourche-langue, _c'est un honneur pour moi d'accomplir vos désirs, _il s'inclina très bas devant le Lord Noir, tentant de gagner le maximum de temps de la manière la plus subtile possible.

Quand il sentit l'impatience grandir dans le groupe derrière le Maître, il refit face à la petite maison typique des banlieues londoniennes.

-Alohomora. Prononça-t-il dans un souffle.

Un léger déclic se fit entendre, Draco pénétra dans la maison et se retrouva face à un jeune garçon de son âge plutôt bien portant. Il eut un cri de stupeur en voyant l'homme qui se tenait devant lui, Draco leva sa baguette lentement vers celui qui devait être le cousin de Potter…

_**Note de Dairy22 Alias la Bêta :**_

_J'espère que vous aimez autant que moi parce que chaque chapitre est un véritable plaisir, n'est-ce pas ?_


	9. Chapter 9

_Eh bien nous voici à un nouveau chapitre… Je viens seulement d'apprendre qu'il était interdit de répondre aux reviews dans l'en-tête de la fic, j'ai donc répondu à toutes les reviews (non anonymes) par un message perso (sauf les dernières et je m'en excuse mais je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps ces derniers jours, je jure de me rattraper !)_

_Eh bien je vous souhaite une bonne lecture de ce chapitre ! Et vous embrasse très très fort !!_

_PS :désolée pour ce petit mot très court, mais la semaine fut difficile et n'est pas encore finie pour moi alors je souhaite vite retrouver mon lit._

**VIVRE PAR PROCURATION :**

**Chapitre 8.**

Draco se tenait face au jeune moldu bien portant, à nouveau dans son rôle de fils parfait, Draco menaçait l'adolescent de sa baguette, sa main ne tremblait pas, et rien chez lui ne laissait apparaître le trouble qu'il ressentait en lui. Il pria une dernière fois pour que son frère trouve de l'aide n'importe où. Il ferma les yeux puis prononça le plus lentement possible.

-Endolo…

-Expelliarmus !

Draco sentit sa baguette lui glisser des mains et la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle atterrisse entre les mains d'une personne à sa droite, encore cachée dans l'ombre.

-Va-t-en Dudley. La voix se voulait calme mais la nervosité était tellement forte que tout le monde l'avait ressentie.

Le Lord Noir eut un rire en reconnaissant leur adversaire, la personne s'avança dans la lumière, baguette pointée sur Lucius et Voldemort, Hermione se tenait là, seule !

La jeune fille avait la main tremblante mais se tenait entre les Mangemorts et l'escalier menant aux étages, en haut de ces escaliers Draco put voir les moldus qui avaient élevés Potter se précipiter puis pousser des petits cris en voyant tant d'hommes encapuchonnés chez eux.

-_Ne la tuez pas maintenant, _siffla Draco au Lord en Fourche-Langue afin qu'il soit le seul à comprendre,_ si vous la tuez, Potter en souffrira mais pas autant que si je la tuais sous sa protection, de plus si il apprend que je l'ai défendue, il me fera confiance, je vous amènerais la jeune Weasley._

_-Alors joue ton rôle Draco, je m'occupe de mes hommes, _répondit le Lord, _tu es encore plus vil que ton père !_

Draco s'avança vers Hermione sous le regard étonné des Mangemorts ainsi que celui de la jeune fille, puis il se tourna lentement afin de faire face aux accolytes de son père ainsi qu'au Lord, Hermione ainsi cachée derrière son dos ne pouvait être touchée. Le jeune Malfoy vit Bellatrix pointer sa baguette sur lui avec rage, de tous elle était certainement la plus folle.

Comme dans un film au ralentit, il vit le Lord lever la main pour stopper le geste de sa tante et ordonner à ses hommes de sortir. Draco remercia intérieurement Merlin que son idée ait fonctionnée jusqu'au moment où le Lord repris la parole.

-Amusez-vous, mes chers, avec les autres Moldus de cette rue, mais ne touchez pas à cette famille puisqu'apparemment elle a la protection de la puissante Sang-De-Bourbe : Granger.

Draco retint le bras d'Hermione alors qu'elle allait se jeter sur Voldemort qui sortit de la maison en rires.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Hurla-t-elle à l'adresse de Draco, qui dans un premier temps surpris, finit par comprendre qu'elle ne l'avait pas reconnu, il ôta donc sa cagoule de Mangemort et fit face à la jeune Gryffondor. Malfoy ? Demanda-t-elle incrédule.

-Comment as-tu su où ils allaient attaquer ?

-On m'a prévenu. Elle tenta d'échapper à la prise du blond mais il resserra son étreinte sur le poignet de la brune. On doit aller les aider ! Hurla-t-elle.

-Tu es folle ! Tu ne peux rien pour eux ! As-tu prévenu quelqu'un pour l'attaque ?

-Oui, je n'étais pas très loin d'ici c'est pour cela que je suis arrivée la première, les Aurors ne vont plus tarder. Maintenant lâche moi !

-Non.

Hermione le fusilla du regard mais Draco refusa tout de même de la lâcher jusqu'à ce qu'il sente un lourd coup sur son crâne, il tomba à genoux sur le sol et se retourna pour voir d'où venait l'attaque. Une grande femme mince et brune, la moldue qui se trouvait en haut des escaliers quelques minutes plus tôt, se tenait tremblante, un vase à la main, un reste de vase.

Draco pesta contre la stupidité des Moldus, et tenta de se relever en s'appuyant d'une main sur le sol, sans se rendre compte que des morceaux de verre, provenant certainement du vase, jonchaient sur le sol. Il ne put empêcher une grimace de se former sur son visage alors qu'il sentait les morceaux de verres pénétrer sa peau.

Quand il pût enfin se tenir debout, Hermione avait disparue. Il pesta une nouvelle fois contre la stupide famille de Potter ainsi que toute leur lignée avant de se lancer à l'assaut de la rue dans l'espoir de retrouver Hermione. Là il se trouva devant un spectacle auquel il ne s'attendait pas : des dizaines d'Aurors semblaient prendre le dessus sur les Mangemorts, quelques uns étaient étalés sur le sol, mais apparemment il n'avait aucun blessé chez les moldus.

Potter ne semblait pas présent, l'Ordre avait sûrement réussit à le tenir écarté pour sa sécurité. Draco reconnut Lupin ainsi que Maugrey dans la bataille, mais la majorité des autres étaient des gens du ministère. Finalement il reconnut la tignasse châtain de celle qu'il cherchait. Et sans même savoir pourquoi il se lança à nouveau à sa poursuite.

Il savait bien que les Aurors étaient présents et qu'il ferait mieux de rentrer se mettre à l'abri mais il se sentait pousser vers l'avant à l'idée que Granger puisse être blessée… Après tout, si elle était blessée cela contrecarrerait ses plans ainsi que la libération de Lélio, non ?

Draco cessa de réfléchir et désarma un des Mangemorts qui venait de se mettre en travers de son chemin, il ne se souvenait même pas d'avoir récupéré sa baguette après qu'Hermione l'eut désarmé.

Alors que Draco se trouvait à quelques mètres de la jeune fille, il vit surgir Bellatrix.

-Malfoy, sal traitre ! Hurla-t-elle à l'adresse de son neveu.

Elle pointa sa baguette vers Malfoy et lança un endoloris puissant, Draco parvint à l'éviter en se jetant sur le côté. Il s'écrasa au sol mais repris vite contenance et pointa sa baguette vers sa tante.

-J'obéis aux ordres du lord et il la veut vivante maintenant laisse moi passer !

Draco vit une lueur de doute dans les yeux pleins de folie de Bellatrix, il profita de cette faiblesse pour s'assurer qu'elle le croirait.

-Pourquoi crois-tu que nous ayons parlés en Fourche-langue ? Elle ne doit pas savoir, maintenant laisse moi passer !

Bellatrix s'écarta finalement pour laisser passer un Draco plutôt fier de lui. Il se remit donc à courir en direction de Granger. Mais soudain il vit la jeune fille s'arrêter regarder de tous les côtés apparemment paniquée.

Draco s'inquiéta de son comportement, son père lui avait pourtant dit qu'aucun des amis de Potter n'avaient flanché lors de l'attaque au ministère, alors pourquoi maintenant ? Il s'avança plus tranquillement, il avait complètement oublié les attaques autour de lui, les sortilèges qui fusaient. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux d'Hermione.

Elle semblait si fragile, avec ses cheveux emmêlés et le regard apeuré. Mais elle tenait toujours fermement sa baguette et parfois lançait des sorts pour protéger les moldus. Mais où trouvait-elle le courage, elle semblait tellement perdue.

Draco avait continué d'avancer et se trouvait maintenant à moins d'un mètre d'elle, mais elle lui tournait le dos, il tendit sa main pour lui indiquer sa présence. Brusquement Hermione se retourna pointant sa baguette vers le jeune blond. Il sentit son estomac se nouer à la vue des yeux d'Hermione Granger baignés de larmes.

Sans savoir pourquoi Hermione s'enfuit brusquement vers le plus gros de la bataille. Draco ne pouvait toujours pas détacher ses yeux du dos de la jeune fille. Il ne pouvait oublier son regard qui semblait chercher quelqu'un désespérément, mais Draco avait compris ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle cherchait celui qui la soutenait à chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvée confrontée à ce genre de situation : Potter. Il s'élança à nouveau à sa poursuite.

Il la rattrapa finalement, agrippa à nouveau son bras et l'attira vers lui, ils basculèrent tous les deux sur le sol, Hermione sous Draco. Il sentit qu'elle était sur le point d'appeler à l'aide, et sa tenue de Mangemort lui vaudrait certainement quelques sortilèges d'un Auror.

-C'est moi Granger ! Elle se calma. Il faut rentrer au Terrier, les Aurors ne savent pas que je suis venu vous rejoindre, ils vont certainement m'attaquer dès qu'ils me reconnaitront !

-D'accord ! Mais je ne sais pas transplaner aussi loin !

Draco entendait à peine ce qu'Hermione lui criait à cause du vacarme qui régnait autour d'eux.

-Je peux nous faire transplaner tous les deux mais j'aurai besoin de ton aide pour trouver le Terrier.

Hermione acquiesça, Draco se releva donc et aida la jeune femme à faire de même puis il la tint fermement contre lui avant de transplaner.

Les deux sorciers apparurent un peu au sud de Loutry-Sainte-Chaspoule. Draco souffla de soulagement, ils n'étaient pas arrivés trop loin du Terrier. Il relâcha son emprise sur Hermione avant de s'inquiété de son état.

-Ca va ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui, je suis juste un peu écorchée, rien de grave.

Elle avait le visage griffé à plusieurs endroits, certainement à cause de leur chute sur le bitume.

-Et tes mains ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

Draco baissa le regard vers ses paumes ensanglantées, des morceaux de verres étaient toujours coincés sous sa peau.

-Je m'en occuperais une fois rentrés. Allons-y.

Ils avancèrent tous les deux le plus vite possible, et dès qu'ils aperçurent le Terrier ils remarquèrent une agitation à l'entrée. Apparemment, Potter voulait absolument sortir et le père Weasley, aidé de trois collègues, le retenaient alors que Mrs Weasley et Tonks retenait la belette.

-Tu devrais courir jusqu'à Potter, il doit s'inquiéter pour toi. Dit Draco dans un léger murmure. Hermione acquiesça et se mit à courir en criant après son ami.

Draco arriva finalement au Terrier où tout le monde entourait Hermione et la sermonnait sur le fait qu'elle soit partie sans attendre les Aurors, et qu'elle soit partie tout court ! Draco voulut s'éclipser subtilement vers la salle de bain pour nettoyer ses plaies, mais Potter se planta devant lui.

-Tu aurais dû me prévenir moi ! Vociféra-t-il à l'adresse du Serpentard.

-Je n'ai pas pu ! Excuse-moi Potter, j'ai à faire ! Draco tenta de passer derrière le Survivant mais cette fois ci il se trouva face à la belette junior.

-On peut savoir ce qui t'a pris de prévenir Hermione.

-Dégage la belette ! Répliqua-t-il.

-Ginny, Harry, il est blessé laissez le aller se soigner. Et puis ce n'est pas lui qui m'a prévenu.

Draco profita de l'intervention de Granger pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, il passa une grande quantité d'eau froide sur ses mains, et soigna les plaies à l'aide d'un sortilège rapide. Quand ce fut finit, une question lui trottait dans la tête : comment Lélio avait-il présenté les choses à Granger puisqu'elle savait que ce n'était pas Draco qui l'avait prévenue, et si ce n'était pas Lélio, qui pouvait bien avoir été au courant ?

Draco ferma les yeux pour mieux faire le vide dans son esprit.

_¤Lélio ?_

…

_Lélio _

… 

Draco tenta de ne pas céder à la panique, Lélio était certainement épuisé après avoir contacté Granger et il s'était sûrement endormi.

Des coups frappés à la porte de la salle de bain le sortirent de ses pensées. Il regarda son reflet dans le miroir, il était complètement décoiffés, sûrement à cause de la cagoule de Mangemort. Il se recoiffa machinalement les cheveux. Puis il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit pour se retrouver face au professeur Lupin.

-Je viens de rentrer. Le loup-garou lui fit un bref sourire. Il n'y a pas eu beaucoup de dégâts de notre côté.

-Pourquoi voulez-vous me voir ?

-J'ai trouvé ceci dans la rue.

Rémus tendit une petite clef d'or à Draco, il y jeta un coup d'œil mais elle ne lui disait rien et au moment de la rendre il vit une inscription gravée. Il rapprocha la clef de son visage et put lire le nom inscrit en tout petits caractères : Black.

-Je sais, et tu dois aussi être au courant en tant que descendant des Black, que Sirius a tout légué à Harry lorsqu'il est mort. Mais vu que ton père était présent ce soir, j'ai pensé qu'il l'avait peut-être perdue et que tu voudrais sûrement la récupérer.

Draco rangea la clef dans une des poches intérieure de sa cape.

-Merci. Il y a encore du monde dans le salon ?

-Non, Molly a envoyé tout le monde se coucher. Elle est encore dans la cuisine et Arthur est avec elle, Maugrey doit être parti, mais il y a encore Jade.

Devant l'air interrogateur du jeune Malfoy, l'ancien professeur se sentit obligé d'ajouter que Jade était la jeune fille aux boucles noires, que Draco avait entraperçu.

Draco rejoignit donc la cuisine effectivement plus calme.

-Tu veux un peu de soupe ? Proposa Molly Weasley. Draco acquiesça.

Pendant les quelques minutes qu'il passa à boire son bol de soupe, Jade ne cessa de le dévisager ce qui intrigua fortement le beau blond. Finalement il remercia la mère des Weasley sans prêter attention au regard méfiant du père et monta pour rejoindre sa chambre. Il fut suivit quelques secondes plus tard par Jade qui vint toquer à sa porte de chambre. Draco la laissa entrée et entendit qu'elle s'exprime.

-Alors comme ça tu es un Mangemort ?

Il ne répondit rien et devant le silence du jeune homme Jade jeta un bref coup s'œil à la chambre juste pour s'occuper.

-Mes parents ont étés tués dans la dernière attaque avant ce soir, celle qui a eut lieu au sud de l'Ecosse.

-Je m'en fiche.

-Tu y étais ?

-Je t'ai dis que je me fichais de tes histoires !

Draco traversa sa chambre pour rejoindre la porte et indique la sortie à son « invitée ».

-Maintenant laisse moi dormir !

Jade ne fit pas attention à ce que lui dit le jeune homme et s'assit sur le lit.

-Parlons d'autre chose alors ?

-T'es une fille bizarre toi.

-Je vais rentrer à Poudlard d'ici trois semaines et je ne connais personne alors je voudrais faire connaissance avec toi.

-Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy et je te demande de quitter ma chambre.

La jeune fille leva ses grands yeux verts vers lui, se leva et s'approcha d'une démarche féline. Une fois à quelques centimètres de lui, elle susurra à son oreille.

-C'est vraiment dommage tu sais, depuis la mort de mes parents je me sens très seule. Et tu es vraiment mignon, alors j'ai cru que tu pourrais m'aider à passer un bon moment…

-Dehors. Draco avait parlé d'une voix neutre mais sans appel, la jeune fille sortit apparemment vexée et il claqua violement la porte derrière elle.

Draco prit la clé qu'il venait de récupérer, la posa sur la petite table de chevet avant de se déshabiller pour se glisser entre ses couettes. Une fois installé il prit le temps d'observer l'objet dont il ne connaissait absolument pas l'existence et une seule question lui vint à l'esprit : Que pouvait bien ouvrir cette clé ?

_**Note de la Bêta Dairy22 :**_

_Petit challenge : atteindre 150 reviews ? Lol ! _

_Au faite, ça serai toujours sympa si vous venez me dire ce que vous en pensez de me fics ! Gros bisous, dairy22._


	10. Chapter 10

_Tout d'abord j'aimerai ceux qui m'ont permis d'atteindre les 130 reviews ! C'est très gentil à vous. En suite je voudrais demander à tous ceux qui lisent ma fic, sans laisser de review, pourquoi ? Je voudrais juste savoir si c'est parce qu'ils sont encore septique, ou si c'est juste parce que je ne mérite pas de reviews ? Je sais que ce ne sont pas que des gens qui passent par hasard parce qu'ils m'ont mis en alerte et je les remercie beaucoup pour ça aussi._

_Ensuite j'aimerai m'excuser auprès de ceux à qi j'avais dis que ce chapitre arriverait vite. Je n'ai pu le publier plus tôt car le travail m'a pris beaucoup plus de temps que prévu._

_Finalement je voudrais vous proposer quelque chose : j'ai commencé à faire un premier jet du prochain chapitre, mais je ne sais pas encore où le couper. Si vous m'explosez le compteur en dépassant les 150 reviews je vous publierez un chapitre de plus de 6 000 mots. Si non, eh bien ce sera un chapitre classique._

_P.S. : ce n'est pas du chantage, je voudrais juste savoir ce que tout le monde pense dans une petite review et c'est le meilleur moyen d'en obtenir ! '_

_Eh bien je vous souhaite une bonne lecture de ce chapitre ! Et vous embrasse très très fort !!_

**VIVRE PAR PROCURATION :**

**Chapitre 9.**

Hermione se tenait debout devant la porte de la chambre de Draco Malfoy, n'osant frapper. Elle devait pourtant lui poser une question, une question qui l'avait empêchée de dormir pendant toute la nuit. Elle inspira un grand coup et frappa deux coups avant d'entrer sous l'invitation de Malfoy.

Draco était assis sur son lit apparemment en pleine réflexion.

-Granger. Salua-t-il.

-Bonjour Malfoy, bien dormi ? Il acquiesça. Je voulais te remercier pour hier.

-C'est toi qui est venue. Alors on est quitte.

-Qui est Lélio ?

Draco s'immobilisa, fuyant le regard d'Hermione, il ne quittait pas la fenêtre des yeux. Comment pouvait-elle savoir ? Il calma la panique qui le gagnait, et replongea dans le rôle qu'il tenait au mieux. Il se leva brusquement et tourna un regard haineux vers la jeune fille.

-Rien qui te concerne. Siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Sors d'ici sale Sang-de-Bourbe !

Hermione eut un regard outré et ouvrit la bouche comme pour protester mais elle abandonna finalement. Se retourna pour quitter la pièce mais dû changer d'avis car elle claqua la porte juste après l'avoir ouverte et lança un sort pour la verrouiller. Finalement elle se tourna vers le Serpentard avec un de ses regards autoritaires qui ressemblaient au professeur McGonagall. Ressemblance que Malfoy ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer.

-Tu es sûre qu'il n'y a pas d'autres sorciers dans ta famille ? Hermione arqua un sourcil et Draco eut un sourire moqueur avant d'ajouter. Je suis sûr que tu as un lien de parenté avec Mc Go avec ce regard.

-Haha. Très drôle Malfoy. Dit-elle d'un ton agressif. Et ne détourne pas la discussion ! Qui est Lélio ?

-Je ne vois pas de qui tu veux parler !

-Alors pourquoi tu pleurais ?! Hermione avait hurlé cette dernière phrase et quand elle vit le visage incompréhensif de Draco elle ajouta. En première année, dans le train, tu…

Draco ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir, il se jeta sur la jeune fille pour la plaquer contre le mur et la retenir par les épaules.

-De quoi parles-tu Granger ? Il avait perdu tout son calme et ses yeux jetaient des éclairs.

-Tu me fais mal Malfoy. Lâche-moi ! Elle était au bord des larmes mais les retenaient au maximum pour ne pas se montrer faible. Je ne voulais pas te surveiller, c'était un pur hasard !

-Dans les toilettes des garçons ? Dit-il moqueur.

Hermione pouvait sentir son souffle en plein visage. Elle savait qu'au moindre cri Harry accourrait pour voir ce qui se passait mais ça signerait l'arrêt de mort pour Malfoy. Et elle voulait savoir, car cette voix la hantait, la voix qui l'avait prévenue pour l'attaque…

-Je ne voulais pas, j'en suis désolée. Mais tu as chuchoté ce nom.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait, grande Hermione, la valeureuse Gryffondor qui défend la veuve et l'orphelin. Tu m'as regardé et tu as fait comme si de rien n'était ?

Draco ne pouvait plus se retenir, cette sale Sang-De-Bourbe comment osait-elle prononcer le nom de son frère alors qu'elle était la seule responsable de son emprisonnement. Elle méritait de mourir, pire d'être livrée à Voldemort pour permettre la libération de Lélio. Alors que Draco ruminait des pensées noires, il croisa le regard apeuré de Granger. Pourquoi Lélio ne le sermonnait-il pas au sujet de son comportement ? Etait-il encore trop faible, ce ne pouvait être Lucius car le sortilège Inviolable faisait toujours effet. D'ailleurs Draco ne s'était jamais senti aussi léger que depuis qu'il menaçait la Gryffondor, apparemment le sortilège variait en intensité par rapport à son comportement.

-Malfoy, je suis désolée, mais tu me détestais alors je me suis dit que tu ne voulais pas de mon aide, surtout pas de MON aide… Si j'avais su que tu…

-Que je quoi ?! Tu t'imagines que j'aurais voulu de l'aide ? Je n'ai besoin de personne ! Draco essayait de baisser le son de sa voix car on pourrait l'entendre mais elle le mettait vraiment hors de lui.

-Le soir où les Mangemorts ont attaqués Privet Drive j'ai été prévenu par une voix, dans ma tête, et je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai repensé au jour où tu… enfin le jour de notre retour chez nous après la première année.

Hermione vit Malfoy baisser le regard vers le sol et ses bras trembler, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était aussi énervé.

-Malfoy ?

Comme il ne répondit rien Hermione commença à s'inquiéter et tenta de la faire réagir en se dégageant de son étreinte mais ça lui était impossible. Soudain elle eut l'impression de voir une larme s'écraser sur le plancher.

-Malfoy ? Ca va ?

Elle essaya de se dégager à nouveau mais sentit que la manche droite du Serpentard était humide et lorsqu'elle vit du sang sur ses doigts elle paniqua.

-Harr…

Draco plaqua sa main sur la bouche d'Hermione pour la faire taire. Il planta ses yeux gris dans le regard d'Hermione. Elle sentit son cœur s'emballer, Draco Malfoy la retenait contre un mur et il pleurait.

-Ne cri pas Granger. Je t'en prie je ne pourrais pas leur expliquer…

Il retira sa main et s'éloigna pour aller s'allonger sur son lit.

-Malfoy ?

-Fait ce que tu veux Granger…

-Le sortilège inviolable s'est brisé ? Draco tourna son regard vers la jeune fille qui venait de prononcer ces mots. Lorsque l'on brise un sortilège inviolable, la cicatrice se forme encore plus profondément afin de marquer à jamais celui qui n'a pas su tenir ses engagements, et ceci entraine un fort saignement à l'endroit de la cicatrice…

-Ca t'amuse ?

-Quoi ?

-Celui qui n'a pas tenu ses engagements… Tu récite ça comme une définition lue dans un livre alors que… La voix du Serpentard mourut dans sa gorge.

-Je suis désolée. Parfois je ne me rends pas compte que je suis, aussi… je ne sais pas comment dire.

Hermione s'était assise au côté de Malfoy et tourna son regard s'attendant à une remarque blessant mais il était apparemment vraiment bouleversé.

-Tu veux parler du sortilège ?

-Non. Sors !

-Je serai dans ma chambre si tu as besoin de…

-Tu crois que j'aurai besoin de toi ? Laisse-moi rire.

Hermione quitta la chambre, et Draco remonta ses jambes contre son torse. Il avait brisé le sort… Tout ça à cause de Granger, une fois de plus... Draco rageait contre son comportement, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser que Lélio lui en voudrait de son comportement, il avait regretté, et une pensée idiote était venue se glisser dans son esprit… Hermione était vraiment mignonne… Et puis les mots avaient commencé à se former sur ses lèvres. Il voulait tellement en parler à quelqu'un qu'il était sur le point de lui dire la vérité. De lui parler de Lélio. Et il avait senti la cicatrice lui brûler le bras. Apparemment la pire des désobéissances qu'il pouvait faire était de révéler l'existence de son frère, et le simple fait de penser à la révéler avait suffit à briser le sortilège. Alors il avait su que quoi qu'il fasse, la dernière barrière entre Lélio et son père était détruite…

_¤- Léï !_

…

_- C'est urgent !_

_- Dray. _La voix de Lélio était faible mais il était en vie, Draco devait faire vite.

_- Le sortilège s'est brisé. Il faut que tu te repose au maximum si père vient te…_

_- C'est génial, Dray je suis si content pour toi ! _Draco sentit son cœur se serrer, Lélio ne devrait pas être aussi heureux.

_- Ne dis pas d'idioties…_

_- Je vais devoir briser le lien, je suis épuisé. Je n'arrive plus à communiquer._

_- Très bien, mais tiens toi prêt. Je vais venir te chercher._

_- Au fait, Dray, personne ne m'a ramené de quoi manger cette nuit, c'est étrange non ?_

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occupe de tout. ¤ _

Tout en brisant le lien, Draco retint ses larmes, il se devait d'être fort. Pour son frère. Mais avant tout il devait se rendre à Londres car lorsqu'il avait transplané jusqu'à Privet Drive Lélio lui avait dit qu'il sentait que son frère s'était rapproché.

Draco se leva et se changea rapidement, il ôta sa robe de sorcier et enfila un pantalon droit, classique, noir afin de passer inaperçu parmi les moldus, il fourra une cape dans un sac à bandoulière ainsi que quelques potions contre les blessures magiques. Il prit sa baguette dans sa main, Potter voudrait sûrement l'empêcher de partir, et sortit de sa chambre.

Une fois dans le couloir, Draco pensa d'abord à descendre les escaliers et traverser le salon, le temps que la famille Weasley réagisse il aurait déjà transplané. Malheureusement, il entendit la voix de Charlie Weasley se rapprocher. Draco ne pouvait pas revenir vers sa chambre car le fils Weasley le verrait avant qu'il ne soit rentré.

Une main l'attrapa dans le dos et il se sentit tiré en arrière, il se trouva face à Hermione qui le poussa sur le côté pour ne pas qu'on le voit depuis l'extérieur de la chambre.

-Salut Charlie. Dit-elle d'un ton détaché, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Draco était collé au mur juste à côté de la jeune fille, il ne put empêcher un sourire de se former sur ses lèvres en entendant l'excuse qu'Hermione racontait à Charlie Weasley pour avoir manqué le petit déjeuner alors que tout le monde l'attendait. Quand elle eut finit, elle referma la porte et se tourna vers Draco.

-Désolée, mais apparemment tu veux partir, alors je me suis dit que tu voulais le faire en douce, et je n'ai pas trouvé d'autres…

-Granger, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

-Ecoute Malfoy, je n'ai pas à supporter tes sautes d'humeur.

-Je dois aller à Londres, mais Potter ne me laissera pas partir seul. Accompagne-moi !

Draco ne savait pas ce qui lui était passé par la tête de lui faire une telle requête, ces derniers temps, il était étrange avec la jeune fille.

-Viens avec moi, je te raconterai tout en chemin.

Hermione poussée par la curiosité ne put qu'accepter, elle enfila un jean et un pull avant de descendre les escaliers pour rejoindre toute la famille Weasley.

-Hermione chérie, alors tu viens enfin manger ; je commencé à m'inquiéter. Dit Molly du ton maternelle qui ne la quittait jamais.

-Merci Mrs Weasley.

-Au fait, Draco. Je peux t'appeler Draco ?

-Euh, oui. Le Serpentard ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec ces familiarités mais après tout pourquoi pas.

-Le mariage de Bill et Fleur est pour dans deux jours, et sa famille va venir ici. Sa petite sœur peut dormir avec les filles mais il faut une chambre pour leur parents alors… Il faudrait que tu partages la chambre avec Harry, Ron et les jumeaux. Je crois que ça va être un peu juste mais la chambre de Fred et George est occupée par Bill et Fleure, et celle de Percy par Charlie et Rémus, Dora a certifié que ça ne la gênait pas de dormir sur un matelas dans le bureau.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Mrs Weasley, il faudrait que j'aille à Londres pour m'acheter une tenue.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, je vais m'en occuper.

-Non, je voudrais que ce soit une surprise. Et je veux m'occuper de celle de Ginny.

La rouquine devint rouge pivoine et bégaya que ce n'était pas la peine.

-Ce sera ton cadeau d'anniversaire en avance !

-Merci Mione mais tu n'as vraiment pas besoin.

-Et Draco a dit qu'il voulait acheter un cadeau aux mariés, alors je pense qu'il serait plus sérieux qu'on y aille en même temps.

-Et moi je trouve que ce n'est pas sérieux du tout d'aller à Londres en ce moment. Intervint Harry.

-Et depuis quand c'est _Draco _? Murmura Ron d'un ton haineux.

-Oh Ron arrête un peu. Et Harry je suis sûre qu'on ne croisera aucun Mangemorts dans le côté Moldu en plein jour.

-Mais, tu ne peux pas savoir, il y en aura peut-être qui surveillent les alentours du ministère pour piéger les Aurors.

-Ils sont au Manoir aujourd'hui. Draco avait parlé d'un ton neutre.

-Comment peux-tu être au courant?

-Je te rappelle qu'il s'agit de ma maison, Potter, je suis un minimum au courant de ce qu'il s'y passe.

-Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'ils y sont tous ? Cette fois c'était la belette qui avait parlé.

-Parce que je suis le seul à ne pas y être invité. Devant le regard interrogateur de Potter il ajouta.

-Ils parlent de mon échec de l'année passée, et de celui de ma cérémonie. Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'y a aucun danger qui nous attend à Londres.

-Alors, je vais vous accompagner. Trancha Harry.

-NON ! C'était Hermione qui s'était levée. Je suis assez grande pour décider si je veux aller à Londres seule, et puis je veux que ce soit une surprise.

-En l'occurrence tu n'y vas pas seule mais avec la fouine. Ron était revenu à l'attaque et semblait vouloir avoir le dernier mot.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as la Belette ? Jaloux que Miss-je-sais-tout ne s'intéresse plus à toi ?

Ron se leva d'un bond suivit par Draco.

-Ca suffit. Cette fois c'était Mr Weasley qui était intervenu. Hermione, et toi Malfoy si vous voulez y aller, partez mais ne trainez pas !

-D'accord. Hermione s'avança vers l'entrée mais Harry la retint pour lui confier un objet.

-Je l'ai récupéré chez Sirius, et j'ai réparé le deuxième, tiens moi au courant si quoi que ce soit d'étrange se passe. Harry avait parlé très bas afin que personne d'autre qu'Hermione ne l'entende.

Draco rejoignit la Gryffondor à l'extérieur et ils partirent tout les deux afin de quitter la zone anti-transplanage.

Ils atterrirent dans les alentours de la gare King Cross.

-Tu veux bien m'expliquer maintenant ?

-Pas en public, je dois aller dans une de nos propriétés à deux rues d'ici, je t'expliquerai peut-être une fois là-bas.

Draco et Hermione rejoignirent la rue principale, elle était bondée. Hermione ne se souvenait pas avoir vu autant de monde dans Londres de toute sa vie.

-Fais bien attention à me suivre, lui dit Draco sans un regard.

Il pénétra au milieu de la foule et se fraya un chemin, Hermione juste derrière lui avait un peu plus de mal à s'imposer en raison de sa carrure bien plus… féminine. Après plus de dix minutes de « marche » éprouvante Hermione voulut demander une pause à son camarade, mais elle ne le trouva pas. Immobile au milieu de la foule elle chercha de tous les côtés. Il était malheureusement impossible de repérer quelqu'un au milieu de tout ce monde, elle allait faire demi-tour pensant avoir loupé une rue où Malfoy aurait pu tourner quand elle sentit une main prendre la sienne et l'entraîner vers l'avant. Elle reconnut avec soulagement les cheveux blonds du Serpentard, mais une boule se forma au niveau de son estomac quand elle se rendit compte que, Malfoy et elle marchaient au milieu de Londres main dans la main.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à destination : un appartement cossu à quelques minutes de la gare King Cross, au beau milieu d'une rue Moldue. Une fois à l'intérieur de l'appartement Draco lâcha la main d'Hermione sans oublier une réflexion sur le fait qu'il devrait se laver les mains, et que si elle n'était pas suffisamment bête pour se perdre dans les rues comme une gamine il n'aurait pas été obligé de toucher une fille née moldue.

-Je ne savais pas que vous aviez des propriétés dans des coins moldus. Fit remarquer Hermione une fois que Malfoy eut fini sa tirade.

-C'était juste en cas d'extrême nécessité. Installes-toi. Il lui indiqua un canapé de cuir dans un coin du salon, puis il disparut dans une des pièces adjacentes.

Hermione l'observa faire le tour de l'appartement, il semblait énerver et parfois reculait les armoires des murs cherchant quelque chose derrière les meubles.

-Malfoy si tu me disais ce que tu cherches je pourrais t'aider. Proposa-t-elle. Et puis tu as dit que tu m'expliquerais une fois que l'on serait arrivé.

Draco abandonna ses recherches et s'assit sur un fauteuil en face de la Gryffondor.

-C'est… Compliqué Granger, et je ne sais pas si je dois te dire la vérité, mais je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix.

-Je n'ai rien dit à Harry parce que je voulais t'en parler avant mais tu comprends que je ne peux pas lui cacher que quelqu'un a put entrer dans ma tête pour me dire qu'il y avait une attaque chez les Dursleys.

Draco inspira profondément pour faire le tri dans ses idées. Cela faisait tellement longtemps, en fait au fond de lui il aurait aimé en parler mais l'occasion ne s'était jamais présentée et puis son entourage n'était pas des plus sûrs pour ce genre de secret.

-En fait, je ne sais pas par où commencer. Il eut un rire nerveux et Hermione eut soudain conscience que ce n'était pas une histoire anodine qui l'attendait, elle attendit donc en silence que Draco ne commence son récit...

_**Note de Dairy22 Aka la Bêta**_

_Chapitre plein de suspens où l'on attend avec impatience la réaction de la jeune brune et la question que je me pose avec vous c'est si ils arriveront à sortir Lélio de cet embarras. Un grand remerciement aux fidèles lecteurs et surtout continuez de laisser des reviews ! _


	11. Chapter 11

_Tout d'abord j'aimerai ceux qui m'ont permis de dépasser les 150 reviews ! Comme promis voici mon chapitre, il fait exactement 6 541 mots ! Soit 15 pages Word en taille de police 11… d'accord tout le monde s'en fiche, mais bon… J'espère que vous comprendrez tout dans ce chapitre, parce qu'il est un peu compliqué ! Alors n'hésitez pas à me le dire si quelque chose n'est pas compréhensible pour que je m'arrange pour mieux l'intégrer dans le chapitre suivant !_

_Voilà je n'ai plus grand-chose à vous dire ! Si ce n'est merci pour toute cette attention et bonne lecture !_

_PS :Je suis sur un projet de coécriture avec Fabiola, connue aussi sous le nom de Dairy22, ce sera un Draco/Luna. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je vous tiendrais au courant !_

_PS2 : Je tenais à vous informer que je viens d'apprendre que j'ai validé ma première année de licence de mathématiques. J'en suis très heureuse et c'est pour cela que je poste ce chapitre aujourd'hui plutôt que demain._

_PS3 : Dans les autres grandes nouvelles sur ma vie, je vais reprendre le basket en septembre prochain. Un sport que j'ai pratiqué pendant 10 ans mais que j'avais mis entre parenthèse cette année pour raisons privée. Donc me voici toute heureuse !_

VIVRE PAR PROCURATION :

Chapitre 10.

Draco était assis dans un fauteuil de cuir marron foncé, il avait fermé les yeux et pinçait l'arrête de son nez entre son index et son pouce. Par où commencer ? Hermione, était restée immobile dans le grand canapé juste en face du jeune homme, l'atmosphère devint lourde et elle se sentait tendue mais elle avait peur que le moindre geste ne brise la concentration du Serpentard.

-Est-ce que tu connais les grandes lignes des principes d'éducation chez les Sang-purs ? La voix de Draco était roque. Hermione sursauta mais s'empressa tout de même de répondre.

-J'ai lu quelques livres dessus. Je sais par exemple qu'un enfant est présenté officiellement lors d'une grande réception le jour de ses sept ans. Je crois que c'est pour éviter que des Cracmols ne soient reconnus comme héritiers.

-Oui, et puis il est très mal vu d'avoir plusieurs enfants, alors si l'enfant est de faible consistance, il arrive souvent qu'il disparaisse. Cela permet de n'avoir qu'un enfant digne de poursuivre la lignée.

Draco vit la grimace de dégoût d'Hermione.

-Le problème qui s'est posé à ma naissance c'est que je n'étais pas seul. Ma mère a mis au monde deux fils, des jumeaux. Et tu imagines bien que mon père a refusé d'entendre quoi que ce soit à ce sujet… Hermione, ça va ? S'enquit le jeune homme.

La jeune femme était devenue blanche comme un linge et semblait sur le point de défaillir. Draco se leva et alla chercher un verre d'eau sucrée à la cuisine, il lui mit entre les mains et guetta sa réaction. Elle mit quelques secondes à remarquer le verre et à la boire puis elle retourna son attention vers son interlocuteur.

-Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit, mais… tu as un… enfin tu es… tu n'es pas fils unique ?

-Officiellement si, à part mes parents et moi, seul Severus était au courant.

-Lélio, c'est… ton frère ? Draco acquiesça, il se sentait comme libéré d'un poids.

-Comme il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait deux fils, il a attendu le jour de nos sept ans et fit choix. Il se porta sur moi. La raison ne te regarde pas, ajouta-t-il en voyant Hermione sur le point de poser une question. Lélio était censé rester au Manoir, mais un peu avant mon retour de Poudlard mon père le fit enfermer dans une des geôles du Manoir. Comme je n'étais pas censé le savoir j'ai fait comme si de rien n'était, pendant quatre ans. Puis, le Lord Noir est revenu à la vie, et m'a confié la mission que tu connais, mon frère n'a pas approuvé mais je n'avais pas le choix. Ce fut pour ma part un échec et mon père a fait disparaître Lélio.

Draco se tut, il n'osait continuer, toutes les images de son enfance lui revenaient, les courses dans les couloirs du Manoir en l'absence de son père, les heures passées à jouer tous les deux de la musique. Tous ces instants de bonheur, brisés. Draco tentait de se changer les idées mais au fond de lui une petite voix lui soufflait, que c'était Granger la responsable. Que si cette Sang-de-Bourbe n'avait pas été à Poudlard, il aurait eut les meilleurs résultats, et il aurait put appliquer le plan prévu avec Lélio, à savoir échanger leur place tous les ans.

-Draco ? Il releva un regard furieux vers la jeune fille, comment osait-elle l'appeler par son prénom, alors qu'elle était la responsable de son malheur.

-Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça, c'est clair Granger ? Hermione fut saisie par le changement de comportement du jeune homme. Pour conclure, il est captif quelque part sur Londres et je veux le retrouver parce que maintenant que le Sortilège Inviolable est brisé, il n'est plus en sécurité.

-Quel était précisément le sortilège ? Hermione sut au moment où elle prononçait ces mots qu'elle ait été trop loin dans ses investigations.

-Tu en sais déjà trop, Granger ! Ce que je t'ai révélé est le secret le mieux gardé de ma famille. Je ne t'en ai parlé que parce que tu menaçais d'aller voir Saint Potter. Maintenant que j'ai rempli ma part du contrat, tu te tais ! Je t'interdis de prononcer le nom de mon frère et d'en parler à qui conque. Est-ce clair ?

-Je ne t'ai jamais menacé d'en parler à Harry, c'est toi qui m'a demandé mon aide, et qui en échange m'a promis de me dire qui s'était introduit dans ma tête pour me prévenir de l'attaque.

-En attendant voilà déjà deux heures que l'on discute et je n'ai toujours rien trouvé ! Tu me fais perdre mon temps !

-Je… je suis désolée Malfoy. On ne devrait plus tarder à rentrer, Molly nous a donné trois heures, il faut vraiment qu'on rentre avant manger où ils vont s'inquiéter.

-C'est hors de question, je n'aurais jamais une autre chance d'être sur Londres non surveillé, avec mon père coincé au Manoir !

-Vous avez d'autres propriétés dans le coin ? Hermione regardait Draco, elle sentait sa panique envahir la pièce : il s'inquiétait vraiment pour son frère, comment pouvait-elle l'abandonner ?

-Non, je sais que Greyback a une maison à quelques rues d'ici, c'est là qu'il enferme les enfants de moldus qu'il a mordu mais qui ne sont pas morts, pour en faire des vrai assassins, comme lui.

-Mais s'il n'est pas au courant, ton père n'a pas put lui cacher.

-Il lui a peut-être dit, ou il a trouvé une excuse. Mais je ne vois rien d'autre.

-Bon eh bien, on y va ? Elle se leva du fauteuil, prête à partir mais Malfoy ne réagit pas.

-Malfoy ?

-On n'aura pas le temps.

-Il nous reste un peu moins d'une heure, il faut se dépêcher.

-Et comment tu expliqueras aux Weasley que tu n'as pas acheté de robe finalement et que je n'ai aucun « cadeau » pour les mariés. Non mais franchement qu'elle idée tu as eu de leur dire que je voulais acheter un cadeau ? A un membre de la famille de la belette !

-Malfoy, ils t'ont bien aidés jusque là !

-Parce que Potter l'a décidé, s'ils avaient eu le choix ils m'auraient déjà tué !

Draco s'était finalement levé pour faire face à Hermione, il se tenait maintenant entre elle et la porte de sortie.

-Malfoy, on perd du temps à se disputer pour rien.

-Je suis d'accord, alors on y va ?

-Où ça ?

-Je connais une boutique pas trop loin d'ici, à mi chemin entre cet appartement et la maison de Fenrir.

Hermione acquiesça et rejoignit le Serpentard qui était déjà arrivé à la porte d'entré.

-Tu ne va pas te perdre cette fois ci ? Demanda-t-il moqueur.

-Oh, ça va, espèce de moqueur. Il y avait du monde. Draco lui lança un sourire plus que moqueur et elle ajouta : la rue à l'air moins bondée ça devrait aller.

-Dommage.

Draco avait parlé inconsciemment, sans réfléchir et venait de se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait dit. Hermione avait déjà tourné sa tête vers lui une lueur d'intrigue dans ses yeux marron.

-Allez, il faut se dépêcher.

Il s'élança dans la rue et Hermione dût le suivre sans rien dire pour ne pas le perdre, une nouvelle fois. Cependant, des questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Qu'est-ce que ce « Dommage » voulait dire ? Malfoy lui avait prit la main quand elle s'était perdue, se pourrait-il qu'il… Non ! C'était vraiment idiot de penser ainsi, il pensé certainement qu'il était dommage qu'elle ne se perde pas à nouveau pour qu'il en soit débarrassé. Mais alors pourquoi être venu la chercher s'il voulait la perdre en route ?

-C'est ici. Dit-il en indiquant une boutique qui, selon Hermione, était hors de ses moyens. Elle s'empressa d'en informer le jeune bond.

-Malfoy, je ne pourrais rien acheter là-dedans, c'est bien trop cher.

-Arrête Granger, c'est le seul magasin de robes à peu près potable, entre l'appart et la maison de Fenrir.

-Mais je te dis que…

-C'est moi qui paye mais dépêche toi de choisir.

Devant l'air insistant de Draco, Hermione pénétra dans la boutique, elle fut accueillie par une hôtesse à l'air stricte qui lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait. Elle suivit donc la femme dans les rayons pour chercher après sa robe tandis que Draco discuter avec un homme imposant tout vêtu de noir.

-Bonjour, je cherche à cadeau à offrir pour un mariage, c'est assez urgent et je ne connais pas le goût des mariés. Vous pouvez m'aider ?

-Oui suivez moi. Répondit l'homme.

Il proposa à Draco divers objets de décoration, tels que des vases ou des bibelots représentant des couples. Mais rien n'intéressa le jeune Serpentard. Sachant parfaitement que le magasin cachait dans son arrière boutique des objets magiques, pour y être venu plusieurs fois, il demanda à voir le propriétaire. Le dit propriétaire salua avec enthousiasme le jeune homme et lui demanda des nouvelles de Narcissa. Draco savait que sa mère achetait ici tous les objets qu'elle offrait, sa médaille de naissance aussi venait d'ici, mais l'aristocrate avait prit grand soin d'effacer le mémoire des vendeurs lors de cet achat double qui pouvait révéler leur secret.

-Je voudrais un cadeau pour un mariage. Dit-il au propriétaire qui lui indiqua l'arrière boutique.

-Dans quelle famille ? S'enquit l'homme.

-Les Weasley.

-Je croyais qu'ils étaient considérés comme des traites à leur sang maintenant ?

-Oui, mais c'est une histoire compliquée. Et puis, leur ancêtres vous ont par le passé acheter des objets bien chers que vous étiez heureux d'enfin vendre, non ?

-Bien sûr, Monsieur Malfoy. Vous en savez presque plus sur l'histoire de mon magasin que moi-même. L'homme eut un petit rire que Draco devina nerveux, il savait certainement que le Mage Noir était revenu. Le propriétaire de cette boutique était un sorcier issu d'une très ancienne famille qui fabriquait depuis toujours des objets magiques uniques.

Draco savait que cet homme connaissait beaucoup de choses sur les familles de Sang Pur, pour avoir fournit beaucoup d'objets, mais il n'avait jamais touché à la magie noire. Le jeune Malfoy ne savait pas pourquoi Tom, connus sous le pseudonyme de Voldemort, n'était jamais venu chercher cet homme de Sang Pur. En effet, le propriétaire semblait être dans une bulle au milieu de tout ces moldus. Il semblait intouchable sans que l'on sache pourquoi. Mais beaucoup de sorciers Sang-Purs prenaient la peine de se déguiser en moldu pour venir dans son magasin.

-Je sais que les Weasley ont hérités de la magnifique horloge que l'arrière grand-mère de Molly est venue m'acheter. Ce qui est formidable avec cette horloge c'est qu'elle se met à jour avec un nouveau propriétaire. Mais, elle ne doit pas être très utile en ces temps dangereux.

Draco acquiesça.

-Lequel des fils, se marie ?

-Je crois que son nom est Bill.

-Hum, un garçon très sérieux, soucieux certainement de la sécurité de sa chère et tendre. J'ai peut-être ce qu'il vous faut. L'homme emmena Draco un peu plus profondément dans l'arrière boutique. Voici plusieurs années, en fait depuis la venue de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom la toute première fois, j'ai cherché à améliorer l'horloge dont nous venons de parler. Et je suis arrivé à un résultat plus que satisfaisant.

Il présenta à Draco une montre à gousset en or.

-Je cherchais à faire un format que l'on puisse emporter partout. Mais j'ai eu aussi l'idée de camoufler ses pouvoirs. Tenez. Il tendit l'objet à Draco.

Trois magnifiques aiguilles d'argent couraient le long du cadran, indiquant… l'heure ?

-Je ne comprends pas, dit-il au vendeur.

-Eh bien, mon cher cette montre indique l'heure comme n'importe quelle montre mais si l'on soulève le verre qui protège les aiguilles.

Draco s'exécuta et les aiguilles d'affolèrent pour chercher leur destinations parmi des termes tels que « en grave danger » ou « en sécurité », mais il y avait aussi des lieus connus tels que « sur le chemin de traverse » ou « au chaudron baveur » ou encore « à Poudlard », finalement une troisième catégorie ne comprenait que deux possibilités : « moldu » ou « sorcier ».

-Je vous explique, cette montre ne peut indiquer l'état que d'une seule personne, mais les trois aiguilles permettent de savoir précisément où est la personne, si elle est danger, ou non, et dans le cas où il y a danger, s'il est d'origine moldu ou sorcière. Il y a trois ans, une sorcière a été assassinée par un meurtrier en série, un moldu. Je me suis dit que cette fonction pourrait être ajoutée à ma montre. Lorsque l'on referme le verre, un sortilège permet de cacher le vrai pouvoir des aiguilles et indique l'heure, ainsi cette montre semble tout à fait normale. N'est-ce pas magnifique ?

-C'est un objet fantastique. Je crois qu'il leur plaira.

-Qui voulez-vous lier à cette montre ?

-Fleur Delacourt.

-Oh, Bill Weasley va épouser Fleur ? Je connaissais le grand père de cette jeune fille. Les Delacourt et moi étions très proches. Souhaitez-lui tous mes vœux de bonheur.

L'homme se retira quelques instants pour ensorceler la montre et la lier à Fleur Delacourt. Puis il l'emballa dans un petit coffret de cuir avant de la donner à Malfoy.

-Je suppose que vous réglez en argent sorcier.

-Oui, mais il faudra aussi ajouter les deux robes que la jeune fille qui m'accompagne va acheter.

-D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas l'impression de la connaître. Qui est-ce ?

-Ca ne vous regarde pas. J'aimerais aussi savoir si vous avez de quoi offrir pour une naissance.

-Une naissance, par les temps qui courent ? J'ai peut être. Qui est l'heureuse mère ?

-Ma cousine, Nymphadora.

-Celle dont la mère fut déshéritée ? Vous avez de drôles de fréquentations ces temps-ci monsieur Malfoy.

-Je sais que vous n'êtes pas attaché aux Mangemorts et j'ose espérer pouvoir compter sur votre discrétion.

-Bien sûr, monsieur Malfoy. Je serai muet comme une tombe. Pour ce qui est du cadeau, j'ai des langes magiques qui protègent des agressions.

-Non, ça ne m'intéresse pas.

-J'ai aussi toute une collection de médailles qui protègent des loups garou, dans une certaine mesure.

-Sachant que le père est Rémus Lupin, ce serait mal vu.

-En effet, mais dans ce cas, je sais ce qui plaira. Cette gourmette permet à celui qui la porte de contacter celui qui porte la deuxième à tout instant. Je sais que ce cadeau plaira à Monsieur Lupin car il y a quelques années, James Potter est venu dans mon magasin, il était encore à Poudlard à l'époque, et il était intéressé par ces gourmettes, mais il m'a fait part de son idée de créer deux miroirs qui pourrait permettre aux propriétaires de se contacter et se voir à tout instant. Je lui ai enseigné le sortilège. J'avais quelques dettes envers cette famille, ils m'ont sauvé la vie la fois où j'étais aux prises avec un Vampire. Je suppose que James a fait part de ces miroirs à ses amis, Sirius Black, et Rémus Lupin, non ?

-Je ne sais pas, ils étaient très amis oui. Les gourmettes seront parfaites.

L'homme emballa les gourmettes de la même façon qu'il avait emballé la montre. Et Draco paya les deux objets. Puis ils rejoignirent la vendeuse qui s'occupait d'Hermione.

-Où étais-tu Malfoy ? Siffla Granger à son oreille. Elle n'arrête pas de me faire essayer des robes de toutes les formes et toutes les couleurs.

-Celle-ci est très jolie en tout cas. Dit le blond.

La robe était de couleur bleu nuit avec quelques reflets noirs, elle s'arrêtait à mi mollet et était tenue par deux fines bretelles. La particularité de cette robe était le tissu, non pas lisse mais presque « chiffonné ». De très fins plis parcouraient toute la robe lui donnant un aspect indéfinissable.

-Je prends celle-ci. Déclara Hermione à la vendeuse. Et, la robe rouge que j'ai mise de côté.

-Pour Ginny ?

-Oui, mais tu ne la verras pas, c'est une surprise. Hermione fit un grand sourire innocent au Serpentard qui sentit son cœur s'emballer, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Granger lui faisait cet effet là.

Hermione repartit dans la cabine se rhabiller et en sortant donna la robe à la vendeuse pour qu'elle fasse un paquet. Draco glissa discrètement dans la main du propriétaire la somme nécessaire aux deux robes et prit congé de l'homme.

Quand il reporta son attention que la jeune fille qui lui tournait le dos, elle tentait de se recoiffer devant un grand miroir. Sans savoir pourquoi Draco se dit qu'à cet instant elle était très belle, il s'approcha d'elle et vint se placer dans son dos, il se pencha, et susurra à son oreille.

-Tu étais vraiment magnifique dans cette robe.

Hermione sursauta et se retourna pour faire face au blond, une lueur étrange brûlait dans les yeux aciers du Serpentard. Il se pencha lentement vers la jeune fille et déposa un léger baiser au coin de sa bouche. Puis il sembla sortir de sa torpeur et se dirigea vers la sortie. Laissant une Hermione perplexe et encore plus rouge que les cheveux de Ginny. Une fois ses paquets en main, elle alla rejoindre Malfoy à l'entrée du magasin.

-Je suis désolé Granger, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit. Ne dit rien, je pourrais t'en vouloir. Hermione était sur le point de parler quand Draco avait ajouté cette dernière phrase.

Il était en rage contre lui-même pour ce moment d'égarement et craignait que le moindre mot de Granger lui ferrait déverser sa colère contre la jeune fille.

-Malfoy ? Je viens de me souvenir de quelque chose, lorsque Lé… Lorsque j'ai était prévenue, corrigea-t-elle devant le regard assassin de Malfoy, il y avait d'autres bruits que sa voix dans ma tête. Je crois qu'il s'agissait d'une voix de femme.

-Oui, il m'a dit que parfois une femme se mettait à hurler au dessus de lui.

-Cette voix je la connais, c'est celle de Mrs Black.

Draco se figea, pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé ? La clé que Lupin avait trouvée à Privet Drive, son père l'avait sûrement perdue pendant un combat. C'était la raison pour laquelle personne n'était venu porter à manger à Lélio. Draco fouilla les poches de son pantalon mais n'y trouva rien, et son sac ne contenait que les fioles, la cape qu'il avait emporté, au cas où, et les deux petites boites de cuir. Il avait laissé la clé sur sa table de chevet dans la maison des Weasley. Il expliqua brièvement à Granger comment il avait récupéré la clé, ainsi que ses suppositions quand à la nécessité de cette clé pour récupérer son frère. Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de retourner au Terrier la chercher. Mais le problème était de trouver une excuse pour repartir, surtout que Draco ne voulait pas attendre la fin du repas, et qu'ils étaient déjà en retard.

Les deux jeunes sorciers transplanèrent après s'être cachés dans une voie sans issues. Puis ils marchèrent rapidement jusqu'au Terrier.

-Désolée du retard, dit Hermione en entrant dans la cuisine. On va ranger tout ça à l'étage.

-Très bien Hermione. Prononça Ms Weasley. Et demande à tout le monde de descendre manger, on vous attendez. Draco, il faudrait mettre tes affaires dans la chambre des garçons tout de suite, les parents de Fleur viennent de me prévenir qu'ils se mettaient en route pour pouvoir nous aider dans les préparatifs.

-Vous pensez vous en sortir avec tous les préparatifs ? Demanda Draco.

-Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas.

-J'ai dit à M'man que Dobby se ferait une joie de l'aider à préparer le repas mais elle ne veut aucune aide. Ginny venait de les rejoindre dans la cuisine, certainement pour voir le cadeau d'Hermione.

Draco avait certainement visé juste car les deux filles se précipitèrent à l'étage.

-Si vous changez d'avis, j'ai un elfe de maison qui pourra se tenir à votre disposition.

-Une mère est tout à fait capable d'organiser le mariage de son fils, toute seule ! La mère des Weasley clôt la discussion sur un ton presque énervé. Maintenant, Draco, il faudrait que tu range tes affaires s'il te plait.

Draco s'exécuta. Il n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup de temps pour ranger toutes ses affaires. Il passa la clé autour de son cou, elle alla rejoindre sa médaille, puis amena son sac jusque dans la chambre de la belette où cinq matelas s'entassaient, il fourra son sac dans un coin de la pièce afin de ne pas prendre trop de place et sortit dans le couloir. Le repas se passa rapidement et les jumeaux ainsi que Ron, Harry et Ginny proposèrent de faire une partie de Quidditch dans le jardin. Draco fut invité mais déclina l'offre. Puis il lança un regard insistant à Hermione pour qu'elle aille voir Mrs Weasley.

-Mrs Weasley, Draco doit se rendre dans une des résidences de sa famille pour récupérer un objet avant son père et…

-Non, fit simplement la mère.

Malfoy bouillonnait de rage, si elle pensait le retenir ici, elle se trompait grandement.

-Hermione chérie, veux-tu bien surveiller le gâteau qui est dans le four. C'est pour l'anniversaire d'Harry. Je lui prépare une petite surprise. Je dois aller chercher quelque chose au grenier. Ne bougez pas d'ici tous les deux !

Une fois Mrs Weasley sortie, Draco s'avança vers Hermione.

-C'est l'anniversaire de Potter ?

-Oui.

-Tu as l'air préoccupée. S'inquiéta le blond.

-Non, c'est juste que je m'inquiète pour… enfin tu sais de qui je veux parler. Draco acquiesça, lui aussi s'inquiétait pour son frère.

-Potter sera majeur officiellement à quelle heure ?

-17h je crois. Pourquoi ?

-Je suppose qu'il attend avec impatience l'instant où il sera majeur, car il ne pourra plus être repéré par le ministère ;

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, Malfoy.

-A d'autres Granger. Je sais ce que cherche Potter, et partir d'ici ne l'aidera pas. Au contraire, s'il retourne à Poudlard, le Lord Noir ne s'inquiètera pas à son sujet. Il pensera que personne ne sait rien de son secret.

-Malfoy…

-Arrête, tu dois l'empêcher de partir.

-Pourquoi. En quoi ça t'intéresse.

-Je ne peux pas te le dire, mais s'il part, il perdra ce qu'il a de plus cher.

-Je ne comprends rien de tes idioties Malfoy.

-Tu crois que sa pseudo-rupture avec la belette junior était crédible ? Tu crois qu'il trompera le Seigneur des Ténèbres ainsi ?

Hermione fixait sans voix son interlocuteur.

-Crois moi, au moment où il quittera cet endroit, il condamnera sa chère et tendre. Elle est la première cible de Tom.

-C'est ta mission ?

-Quoi ?

-Tuer Ginny, c'est ta mission ?

-Je ne suis pas en mission.

-Menteur. Tu es en mission, c'est pour cela qu'il est sortit de la maison des Dursleys, sans me tuer. Tu lui as dit quelque chose en Fourche-Langue pour que je ne comprenne pas. Et je suis sûre que ça avait un rapport avec la raison qui t'a amené ici.

-La seule raison qui m'a amené ici est de protéger…

-Tu es un menteur Malfoy ! J'ai essayé de te laisser une chance, mais tu connais tous ses plans. C'est bien une preuve que tu es à son service. Et tu en sais peut-être même plus que les autres Mangemorts.

-Après mon échec de l'année dernière. Tu crois qu'il me ferait confiance ?

-Apparemment, cet échec n'était pas si grave vu que tu es toujours en vie.

-Je dois te rappeler ce que m'a coûté cet échec ?! S'emporta le blond. Il croyait qu'elle l'avait compris, pourquoi doutait-elle maintenant alors qu'il était à deux doigts de libérer son frère.

-Non, mais je ne sais pas si je peux te faire confiance.

-Que veux-tu savoir ? Qu'est-ce qui pourra t'aider à me croire ?

-Tu nous as caché trop de choses.

-Comme quoi ?

-Le fait que tu parles Fourche-langue ! Draco fixa immobile la jeune fille, il était plongé dans ses souvenirs. Voldemort est le seul à le parler, car il est le dernier héritier de Serpentard, Harry le parle, nous savons pourquoi. Mais toi ? Tu ne le parlais pas en deuxième année, d'ailleurs ça t'avait mis en rage qu'Harry ait ce don. Explique moi comment ça se fait que tu ais parlé Fourche-langue !

-Je ne peux pas.

-Pourquoi ?

Au moment où Draco allait répliquer Ms Weasley refit son entrée dans la cuisine.

-Merci, et si vous alliez avec les autres.

-Mrs Weasley…

-Draco, je ne veux pas entendre un mot.

Toutes les insultes possibles et imaginables brûlaient les lèvres du jeune sorcier. Il détestait vraiment cette famille.

-Vous n'avez pas d'ordres à me donner. Siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

-Non, c'est vrai, mais tu n'as pas le droit de quitter cette maison. Après tout, c'est toi qui as demandé à voir Harry et il a décidé que nous devions te garder ici. Et aussi longtemps que tu seras sous mon toit, tu devras m'obéir. Maintenant allez dans le jardin. Je veux que l'anniversaire d'Harry soir une surprise pour tout le monde.

Draco laissa Hermione sortir en première et ferma la porte après être lui-même sorti. Elle semblait préoccupée.

-Si je te dis comment il se fait que je parle Fourche-langue tu retiendras Potter ici ?

-J'essaierai.

-En quatrième année, après le retour de son maître, mon père était fébrile, même complètement stressé. Il n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'Il lui en voulait de ne pas l'avoir cherché, je crois que c'est le pire été que j'ai pu passer. Un matin peu de temps avant la rentré il m'a convoqué dans son bureau. Il a dit qu'il avait trouvé un moyen de replacer sa famille dans les bonnes grâces du Maître, que ce que le Maître aimait le plus c'était son lien avec Salazar Serpentard, et que si nous voulions être pardonnés il nous fallait un lien puissant avec Serpentard. Devant le rire d'Hermione, Draco leva un sourcil interrogateur.

- Excuse-moi, mais je trouve que la famille Malfoy était déjà bien assez Serpentard à mon goût.

-C'est vrai, mais au milieu des Sang-Purs et Mangemorts au service du Maître nous n'avions plus rien du prestige de la Première Guerre. Alors quand je suis arrivé dans son bureau, il y avait un drôle d'objet sur une des tables d'appoint. Un globe d'argent, pas plus gros que mon poing, mais il brillait d'une façon vraiment étrange. Mon père m'a demandé de lui amener cet objet mais au moment où je l'ai touché tout est devenu noir. Je me suis réveillé trois jours plus tard, mais je sentais bien que quelque chose s'était passé. Je me suis rendu compte que je pouvais parler Fourche-langue quand mon père a invité le Lord à venir.

Draco fit une pause dans son récit, il était maintenant bien trop près du terrain où les autres jouaient au Quidditch pour pouvoir parler sans être sûr qu'on ne les entende pas.

-Viens, on n'a qu'à faire un tour de la maison pendant que tu m'explique la suite. Proposa Hermione. Draco acquiesça mais la voix d'Harry retentit au dessus de leur tête.

-Mione, tu viens ?

-Non, Harry, on va faire un tour pour prendre l'air. Tu sais que je n'aime pas le Quidditch !

Harry semblait inquiet pour Hermione car il interrompit le match pour atterrir devant eux.

-Je ne veux pas que tu reste seule avec lui. Dit-il simplement à la jeune fille sans prêter attention au fait que Draco se trouvait juste à côté.

-Harry. Protesta la brune.

-Tu es déjà partie ce matin à Londres toute seule avec lui alors qu'on ne sait rien de ses projets. Je dois te rappeler que c'est un Mangemort.

-Mais Harry il n'est pas… Tanta vainement Hermione.

-Il porte la Marque Hermione, je refuse que tu reste seule avec lui sans surveillance.

-Je peux me défendre toute seule. Répliqua la jeune fille.

-Tiens Potter. Draco tendait sa baguette à Harry sous le regard suspicieux de ce dernier. Que veux-tu que je lui fasse si je suis désarmé ?

-Je ne te fais pas confiance, Malfoy. Tu n'es qu'un…

-Assassin, je sais. Retourne à tes parties de Quidditch Potter, je ne toucherai pas à un seul cheveu de ta précieuse amie.

-Si tu as un problème tu sais comment m'appeler Hermione ?

-Oui Harry, ne t'inquiète pas, on reste dans le jardin, et puis de là-haut tu nous verras forcément.

Hermione s'éloigna, Draco allait la suivre quand il sentit Potter le retenir.

-Si tu la touches, de quelques manières que ce soit…

-Ne t'inquiète pas Potter, je ne voudrais pas me salir. Il se dégagea de l'étreinte que le Survivant imposait à son bras et rejoignit Hermione.

-Tu veux bien continuer.

-Il fut vraiment surpris et demanda à mon père pourquoi il ne l'avait pas dit plus tôt. Il a dit qu'on venait de le découvrir, et quand il s'est approché de moi, je ne sais pas comment mais j'ai su que ce… ce semblant de sorcier se faisait passer pour un Sang-Pur alors qu'il n'en était rien. J'ai sentit au fond de moi remonter, des images, des souvenirs qui n'étaient pas les miens. Je suis sûr qu'il s'agissait de ceux du Lord Noir. Il est resté toute la nuit à me parler en Fourche-langue, et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je le haïssais, je lui en voulais de parler la langue des Serpents alors qu'il n'était qu'un demi sorcier.

-Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire.

-Je t'ai dit, Granger, que je ne pouvais pas t'expliquer comment je fais pour parler Fourche-langue, c'est parce que je ne le comprends pas moi-même. J'ai en moi cette chose qui déteste le Lord Noir pour ce qu'il est, et c'est cette même chose qui prononce mes mots lorsque je parle en Fourche-langue. Mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce que ça peut-être.

Hermione regardait le jeune homme perplexe. Il semblait presque paniqué et perdait le calme qui le caractérisait habituellement.

-Malfoy, tu crois que c'était un sortilège de magie noire ? Cette sphère contenait peut-être une sorte de malédiction.

-Non, c'est autre chose. Mais en tout cas, ceci n'aime ni les moldus ni les demi-sorciers. Je la sens se révolter au fond de moi, c'est comme une… comme si un serpent dormait en moi et qu'il était prêt à attaquer à tout moment.

-Mais, là tu es juste à côté de moi et tu as l'air de le supporter, même si c'est plutôt étonnant.

-Je ne sais pas, parfois, elle semble disparaître, comme lorsque l'on était à Londres. Mais elle est souvent là, et j'ai toutes ces images dans la tête. Des souvenirs qui ne m'appartiennent, des souvenirs beaucoup trop vieux pour m'appartenir.

-Je ferais des recherches.

-Tu vas chercher à « boule d'argent » ou peut-être à « ennemi mortel des Sang-de-Bourbe ». Laisse-moi rire. En attendant, la chose là plus importante est que je sorte Lélio de la maison des Black, je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps exactement il n'a pas mangé. Draco s'éloigna d'Hermione, ils étaient hors de vue de la cuisine, et même si Potter le voyait partir, il n'aurait pas le temps de le rattraper avant qu'il ne transplane.

-Mais, Mrs Weasley…

-Je ne t'oblige pas à venir Granger, mais il me sera dur de le mettre en sécurité tout seul. Nous serons revenu avant que Potter ne s'enfuit, ne t'inquiète pas.

Hermione jeta un regard inquiet au ciel, Ron et Harry lui en voudrait terriblement, mais elle voulait sauver Lélio. Elle sentait qu'elle devait y aller.

-Très bien. Mais, tu sais qu'il y a beaucoup de sortilèges qui protègent la maison des Black.

-Et que j'en suis un des héritiers, je pourrais passer outre toutes ces sécurités. Hermione acquiesça et se rapprocha du blond, elle avait vraiment du mal avec le transplanage.

-Je n'arriverai jamais aussi loin toute seule. Murmura-t-elle. Même en pleine forme, je crois que tu as compris que je ne suis pas un As du transplanage et l'aller-retour de ce matin m'a vraiment épuisée.

-Je m'en occuperais. Tu veux bien venir ?

-Harry nous regarde, il doit se demander ce qu'on attend à rester sur place, alors je compte jusqu'à trois et on courre jusqu'à la limite de la zone anti-transplanage. 1… 2… 3 !

Draco s'élança le plus vite possible en direction du village le plus proche du Terrier, Hermione était juste derrière lui. Il entendait aussi le sifflement du balai de Potter qui les avait vus s'enfuir en courant. Il le savait bien trop proche, il les rattraperait avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de transplaner. Il saisit la main de Granger pour la deuxième fois de la journée et l'encouragea à courir plus vite.

-Malfoy ! Lâche-là !

La voix de Potter résonnait encore dans les oreilles de Draco alors qu'il venait d'atteindre le limite d'anti-transplanage, il serra la Gryffondor contre lui et transplana, il eut juste le temps de voir le regard furieux mais aussi inquiet du Survivant.

Hermione avait gardé les yeux clos pendant le transplanage, elle détestait vraiment ce moyen de transport. Et le cri d'Harry… Il semblait tellement paniqué. Et s'il se lançait, à l'assaut du Manoir Malfoy pensant son amie prisonnière ? Il se trouverait face à Voldemort sans s'y attendre.

-Granger, je sais que je suis irrésistible, mais si tu pouvais me laisser respirer ce serait sympa.

-Oh pardon. Hermione desserra son étreinte, elle rougit fortement à l'idée qu'elle était accrochée au torse de Serpentard comme une de ces filles qui passaient leur temps à rêver de le trouver dans leur chambre.

-Je rêve où tu es complètement écarlate ?

-Non, tu te fais des idées. Hermione sentait son cœur s'emballer, certes Malfoy était plus humain qu'il n'y paraissait mais il restait un Malfoy.

-Je te fais de l'effet ? Il s'était rapproché d'Hermione pour se retrouver collé à elle. Dis, Granger, tu crois que tu mérite quelqu'un comme moi ?

Hermione reçut un immense coup au cœur, elle leva un regard dur vers le jeune homme mais ce qu'elle vit la foudroya sur place. Au lieu du regard acier impénétrable, elle croisa des iris noires, encore plus froides que celles de Rogue.

-Malfoy ? Tu es sur que ça va ! S'inquiéta-t-elle.

Elle regarda rapidement autour d'elle. Ils étaient cachés à la vu de tous, elle pouvait apercevoir le Square Grimmaurd au bout de la rue où ils venaient d'atterrir. Elle sentit qu'on lui attrapait les poignets, elle se retint d'hurler de douleur.

-Malfoy ! Tu me fais mal ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

-Rien du tout. Tu as vraiment cru que j'étais un gentil garçon…

-Je croyais qu'on était venu sauver ton frère. Sanglota la jeune fille, la peur avait pris le dessus.

Puis d'un seul coup, elle sentit la tension retomber autour d'elle. La pression sur ses poignets se relâcha et lorsqu'elle leva à nouveau les yeux vers le Serpentard elle rencontra les iris gris habituels. Mais il semblait presque plus effrayé qu'elle, ses lèvres tremblaient et la peur se voyait dans ses yeux. Il murmura dans une voix roque.

-Elle peut prendre possession de mon corps…

-Quoi ?

-La chose. J'ai senti que je perdais le contrôle, elle peut tout diriger. Parfois je ressentais des sentiments qui ne m'appartenaient pas, mais elle n'avait jamais pris le contrôle.

-Je crois que l'on devrait se dépêcher de rentrer. On embarque Lélio, et on file. Proposa Hermione. Il faudra en parler au professeur Lupin.

Au grand étonnement de la jeune fille, Draco ne protesta pas. Ils avancèrent rapidement jusqu'au square Grimmaurd. Draco se plaça à l'endroit où devrait se tenir le numéro 12, puis il sortit une lame de sa poche et se coupa légèrement la paume de la main.

-Tu es fous ! Hermione voulu l'en empêcher, il fit couler quelque gouttes sur le sol et les deux maisons s'écartèrent pour laisser apparaitre le numéro 12.

-C'est le moyen le plus rapide pour lever tous les sortilèges de protections. Le sang avant tout…

Il s'avança et tourna la poignée, la porte s'ouvrit sans un bruit. Hermione le suivit, une fois la porte fermé elle se sentit oppressée. Cette maison lui rappelait beaucoup de souvenirs. L'absence de cris venant du tableau de la mère de Sirius l'inquiéta et elle en informa Draco.

-C'est parce que nous avons ouvert de façon « légale », Black ne savait pas qu'il ne fallait pas entrer avec des Sang-Impurs si on avait ouvert de façon « classique ».

-Je ne crois pas. Mais et ton père, quand il a amené ton frère ?

-Il n'est pas un Black. Il ne peut pas savoir. Je ne sais même pas comment il a fait pour lever les sortilèges, peut-être que Bellatrix l'a aidé.

Il pénétra un peu plus profondément dans la maison, traversa tout le couloir et s'arrêta devant une porte noire. Hermione se souvenait que l'Ordre n'avait pas su ouvrir toutes les pièces. Celle-ci en faisait sûrement partie. Draco sortit la clé de sa poche et la glissa dans la serrure, au bout de trois tour un clic retentit. Cependant le jeune homme ne bougea pas, il fixait la porte sans un bruit ni un mouvement.

-Malfoy ?

-Il ne m'a pas contacté depuis hier, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Et si…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûre qu'il est en vie.

Draco porta la main sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte, un escalier plongeait au sous-sol, et une autre porte les attendaient juste en bas.

-Il y a deux portes… Ca veut dire, deux clés…

-Peut-être pas, on peut essayer, ce sera peut-être la même. Malfoy ?

-Reste ici, je t'appellerai.

Il retira la clé de la serrure et descendit les escaliers lentement. Il glissa la clé dans la serrure de la deuxième porte et tourna, au bout de cinq tour cette fois ci, le clic retentit. Hermione ne put empêcher un sourire de se former sur ses lèvres. Elle attendait toujours au rez-de-chaussée que Draco l'appelle. Il était entré dans la pièce depuis plus de vingt secondes mais elle n'entendait aucun bruit.

-GRANGER !

A ce cri elle dévala les escaliers, il fallut quelques secondes à ses yeux pour s'habituer à la pénombre mais elle repéra très vite Draco, agenouillé sur le sol, il tenait dans ses bras sa copie parfaite, Lélio, inconscient...

_Note de la Bêta, Dairy22_

_Pourrais-je seulement vous dire que je suis aussi étonnée que vous ? C'était évidement la clef du mystère... Donnez vos impressions en laissant le maximum de reviews. Et franchement, atteindre les 200, c'est pas mal, nan ?_


	12. Chapter 12

_Bon, je sais que ce chapitre est très court mais pour des raisons personnelles je n'ai pas pu consacrer beaucoup de temps à ma fic cette semaine. J'en suis vraiment désolée parce que beaucoup d'entre vous attendaient ce chapitre avec impatience. Les retrouvailles des deux jumeaux… Vous verrez par vous-même, mais ne vous inquiétez pas le prochain chapitre sera beaucoup plus long et se recentrera sur la quête des Horcruxes que Harry doit mener ! Donc voilà je vous souhaite en bon week-end en compagnie de « vivre par procuration » !_

_PS : Fabi et moi avons commencés une fic en commun, ce sera un Draco/Luna, elle n'est pas encore publiée mais ça ne devrait pas tarder elle sera publiée sous le pseudo DairyAndLixy et le titre devrait être « parce qu'on le vaut bien »__._

VIVRE PAR PROCURATION :

Chapitre 11.

Hermione restait immobile au milieu de la pièce. N'osant parler, elle fixait le corps étendu dans les bras de Draco Malfoy, son frère Lélio.

-Malfoy… Est-ce qu'il…

Draco avait toujours le regard baissé vers son double, Hermione s'approcha et s'agenouilla à côté de lui, elle tendit la main sur le cou de Lélio pour vérifier s'il vivait toujours. Elle souffla de soulagement en sentant le pouls, faible certes, mais bien présent du jeune homme.

-Malfoy ? Que fait-on ? Comme il ne réagissait toujours pas Hermione secoua le bras du Serpentard. Il leva finalement les yeux vers la jeune fille, les iris gris n'étaient que tristesse et peur à cet instant.

-J'ai cru qu'il… La voix de Draco se perdit dans sa gorge.

-Il faudrait l'installer dans le salon, je vais voir s'il y a de quoi préparer une soupe ou quelque chose dans le genre, qu'il puisse manger facilement. Toi tu vas essayer de le réveiller.

-Il ne faut pas le déplacer avec de la magie, il est trop faible. Aide-moi à le remonter au rez-de-chaussée. Hermione acquiesça et attrapa les pieds du jeune homme pendant que son frère le prenait sous les épaules.

Il leur fallut plusieurs minutes pour remonter et atteindre le salon. Ils installèrent Lélio dans un des fauteuils vert bouteille, puis Hermione indiqua à Draco d'aller chercher de l'eau chaude dans une bassine pour lui laver un peu le visage et les bras. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers la cuisine et trouva quelques restes que l'Ordre n'avait pas eu le temps d'emporter lorsqu'ils avaient dus quitter le QG après la mort de Dumbledore. Elle fit chauffer un bol de soupe à la tomate, et quand elle retourna dans le salon, Draco s'était assis à coté de son frère lui passant un gant humide sur le visage et caressant les cheveux de l'autre.

-J'ai préparé quelque chose qui devrait le réchauffer, en plus ce n'est pas trop lourd parce que s'il n'a pas mangé depuis longtemps il ne faut pas aller trop vite.

Draco se retourna vers Hermione et prit le bol de ses mains.

-Je m'en occupe, ça ira.

Il était redevenu sec et agressif. Hermione quitta la pièce pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Elle patientait dans le couloir un peu perdue dans ses pensées mais la voix désagréable de Mrs Black retentit la faisant sursautée.

-_Vermines ! Saletés ! Bâtards !_

La porte du salon s'ouvrit à la volée laissant apparaître le visage de Malfoy.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Je ne sais pas, elle s'est mise à hurler. Draco l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna dans le salon avant de refermer la porte.

-Quelque essaie d'entrer. Je t'ai expliqué comment fonctionnait la maison, on est entré légalement, il n'y a pas de raisons pour qu'elle se réveille.

Hermione tourna un regard inquiet vers le corps allongé dans le canapé, Lélio était blanc comme un linge mais il avait ouvert les yeux. Ils étaient vraiment identiques à ceux de Draco, pense-t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda-t-elle à Draco.

-Je ne peux pas laisser Lélio ici.

-Je peux prévenir Harry de notre arrivée.

Des bruits de pas dans le couloir interrompirent la discussion, Draco fit signe à Hermione de se taire et de se cacher derrière le grand canapé, il prit son frère dans ses bras et l'allongea près d'Hermione. Après avoir vérifié qu'on ne les voyait pas depuis la porte il se recula dans un des coins sombres de la pièce, de telle façon qu'on ne puisse l'apercevoir au premier abord mais qu'il puisse intervenir si l'intrus repérait les deux autres cachés derrière le fauteuil.

Un jurons se fit entendre dans le couloir ainsi que d'autres voix étouffées, ils étaient donc plusieurs. Draco eut soudain un doute : s'ils étaient trop nombreux il ne pourrait pas intervenir. Il serra un peu plus les poings. Et ce maudit Potter à qui il avait donné sa baguette pour qu'il lui fasse confiance, il pria Merlin pour que Granger ai pensé à sortir la sienne. Sans savoir pourquoi il ne put effacer de sa tête la vision de la jeune fille, le regard perdu et affolé lors de l'attaque de Privet Drive.

Finalement la porte du salon s'ouvrit à la volée, une personne pénétra légèrement, de longs cheveux blonds cascadant dans son dos, Draco reconnut immédiatement son père.

-Ils ne sont plus là Lucius ? La voix de Bellatrix semblait encore plus effrayante que jamais, elle devait devenir encore plus folle à force de rester auprès de Voldemort.

-Je ne sais pas comment, il a pu sortir. C'était une vraie loque avant-hier.

-Il a peut-être été aidé.

-Personne ne sait.

-Et Draco ?

-Je ne sais pas, maintenant que le sortilège est brisé peut-être qu'il… Je ne crois pas.

Les deux sorciers quittèrent la pièce, tandis que d'autres étaient partis vérifier dans les étages, au cas où…

-Le Lord ne va pas être content, Lucius. Déjà qu'il t'en veut de lui avoir caché que tu avais un deuxième fils. Il aurait pu s'en servir lui-même, alors que toi tu n'as eu que des ambitions médiocres.

-La ferme Bellatrix.

La porte d'entrée claqua puis, plus rien… Draco attendit quelques secondes encore, juste au cas où ils seraient restés à l'intérieure mais après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir il se précipita derrière le fauteuil. Hermione était sur la pointe des pieds, les genoux pliés, baguette en main prête à bondir à tout instant ce qui décrocha à sourire à Draco.

-C'est toi… Je suis soulagée. Que fait-on ?

-Tu crois qu'ils accepteront que je l'emmène au Terrier ?

-Je vais prévenir Harry. Mais je ne crois pas que ton frère pourra transplaner.

-Je le ferais pour deux, comme je l'ai fait avec toi. Mais cette fois ci tu devras te débrouiller seule. Hermione acquiesça et sortit du salon pour prévenir Harry à l'aide du miroir à double sens qu'il lui avait confié ce matin.

Draco se pencha sur son frère passant une main dans ses cheveux, Lélio ouvrit les yeux et sourit à son frère.

_¤-Je suis heureux que tu sois venu. Où va-t-on ?_

_-Au Terrier, chez les Weasley._

_-Je vais rencontrer Harry ?_

_-Sûrement. _Draco sentit la pointe de jalousie habituelle lui pincer le cœur.

_-Tu ne me laisseras pas seul ?_

_-Non, plus jamais Lélio. Je reste à tes côtés._

_-Je pourrais voir Poudlard ?_

_-Repose-toi._

_- Réponds-moi !_

_-J'essaierai de voir la directrice, c'est McGonagall qui a repris le flambeau de Dumbledore. Maintenant il faut que tu essaie de te lever, on va transplaner ensemble._

_-Au fait, elle est mignonne Hermione._

_-Arrête de dire des âneries. ¤_

Le rire cristallin de Lélio raisonna dans la pièce et Draco sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, il aimait ce rire plus que tout, et il ne l'avait pas entendu pour de vrai depuis maintenant six ans. Il sourit à son frère et rejoignit Granger dans le couloir.

-J'ai essayé d'expliqué à Harry mais il ne veut pas me croire. On peut y aller mais il aura beaucoup de questions à te poser.

Draco acquiesça et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'extérieur, il repéra deux Mangemorts qui faisait une ronde.

-Oups, il y a du monde. Dit-il à l'adresse de la Gryffondor.

-Mais, ils n'ont pas peur que les Moldus…

-Tu sais, avec toutes les attaques qui ont eu lieues, les Moldus doivent être au courant, en tout cas la majorité d'entre eux. Que fait-on ?

-Je passe devant, je pourrais les retenir le temps que tu amène Lélio hors des barrières anti-transplanage.

Puis sans laisser le temps à Draco de dire quoi que ce soit Hermione s'élança au devant des Mangemorts. Draco au premier abord surpris resta cloué sur place, mais une tape sur son épaule de la part de Lélio le ramena à la réalité. Il passa le bras de son frère autour de son cou afin de l'aider à marcher puis avança le plus vite possible droit devant lui sans se retourner pour voir comment allait Granger. Il savait que s'il se retournait il courrait l'aider. Il senti finalement qu'il passait les barrières anti-transplanage. Il ferma les yeux et concentra ses dernières forces pour transplaner, ainsi que pour faire transplaner son frère.

Finalement il atterrit à l'endroit habituel aux alentours de Loutry-Sainte-Chaspoule, Potter ainsi qu'une bonne partie de la famille Weasley étaient présents sur les lieux. La surprise que Draco vu sur le visage de Potter valait au moins un milliard de Gallion : il était blanc comme un mort et ses yeux verts étaient ronds comme des billes. La belette quand à lui était sur le point de défaillir, se retenant à son père. Draco senti que la prise qu'il avait sur son frère se relâchait, et il entendit plus qu'il ne vit le corps de son frère s'écrouler, épuisé, à ses pieds. Draco était sur le point de s'effondrer à son tour mais il put tout de même prononcer quelques mots.

-Hermione… Square Grimmaurd…

Avant de sombrer à son tour dans l'inconscient.

Draco tenta d'ouvrir une première fois les yeux mais il fut ébloui par la lumière qui passait encore à travers les fenêtres. Il senti une présence chaude entre ses doigts. Il ouvrit finalement ses paupières et tourna son visage sur le côté pour voir le sourire radieux de son frère lui faire face. Ils s'étaient sûrement tenus la main pendant leur sommeil comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants.

-Tu m'as manqué… Draco eut les larmes aux yeux en entendant la voix de son frère, cela faisait si longtemps.

Bien sûr ils aimaient leur lien mental plus que tout mais rien ne remplacerait jamais le joie d'entendre la voix de l'autre et de pouvoir sentir sa peau sous ses doigts.

-Tu es réveillé de puis longtemps ? Demanda Draco.

-Vingt minutes je pense. Quelqu'un est passé voir tout à l'heure, j'ai fait semblant de dormir mais nous devrons y aller, non ?

Draco acquiesça et s'assit lentement pour ne pas précipiter les choses. Il remarqua qu'ils étaient dans la chambre de la belette. Par la fenêtre, le soleil commençait lentement à décliner. Ils n'avaient dormis que deux petites heures tout au plus.

-Tu crois qu'Harry sera déjà partit ?

-Non Léï, il attend sûrement de savoir et puis Granger doit…

Draco venait de se rappeler qu'il avait laissé Hermione derrière lui au Square Grimmaurd et qu'il ne savait toujours pas comment elle allait. Il se leva précipitamment bientôt imité par son frère. Il descendit les escaliers et atteint la cuisine en quelques secondes. Lélio toujours derrière lui, et il la vit assise à table entrain de manger une part de gâteau. Il sentit son cœur s'enfler de soulagement et ne put empêcher un sourire, de s'accrocher à ses lèvres, il retomba cependant bien vite lorsque tout le monde tourna son regard vers les deux jeunes hommes. Ce fut Hermione qui prit la parole la première.

-J'ai brièvement expliqué à Harry. Dit-elle à Draco. Je suis désolée mais il fallait qu'il comprenne.

Le plus jeune des jumeaux tourna un regard inquiet vers son aîné qui lui fit un clin d'œil comme pour le rassurer. Puis Lélio s'avança vers Harry pour lui tendre la main.

-Je suis Lélio Malfoy. Enchanté.

Les phrases étaient brèves et un peu rudes, comme elles peuvent l'être après avoir passé cinq ans enfermés, seul dans le noir. Harry serra la main qui lui était tendu et invita Lélio à prendre une chaise afin de pouvoir goûter au gâteau, les discussions viendraient ensuite se justifia-t-il. Lélio s'assit à droite d'Hermione, tandis que Draco s'installait à sa gauche. Il susurra un léger merci à l'oreille de la jeune fille qui lui rendit un sourire éclatant de joie. Quand tout le monde eut mangé et qu'Harry eut ouvert ses cadeaux, Ron, Hermione, Draco et Lélio rejoignirent la chambre des garçons malgré les protestations des jumeaux Weasley qui voulaient « aller dormi ». Draco ordonna à son frère de rien dire tant que lui-même n'aurait pas parlé à Potter.

Harry s'assit sur le lit de Ron suivit par ce dernier, Hermione se dirigea vers la fenêtre s'appuyant contre le mur alors que les deux blonds restaient plantés au milieu de la pièce.

-Je suis… surpris…

-Toujours aussi éloquent Potter !

-La ferme Malfoy !

-Calmez vous les garçons, intervint la jeune brune. Et revenons-en à la discussion qui nous a amenés ici. Dra… Malfoy, rectifia-t-elle après le regard noir de Ron, pourrais-tu expliquer à Harry pourquoi il doit retourner à Poudlard cette année. J'ai eu beau essayer il m'a mise en échec pendant plus d'une heure !

Potter tourna finalement son regard vers Draco et ce dernier sentit la présence en lui protester, il la retint et tenta de parler de sa voix trainante qu'il réservait aux imbéciles de Gryffondor.

-La première raison est que le Lord Noir en a après la belette junior…

-Elle s'appelle Ginny, siffla Harry entre ses dents, rageur.

Draco entendit son frère le sermonnait mentalement. Puis après un léger regard vers le plafond, Draco reprit la parole.

-Je disais donc que le Lord Noir en a après ta chère et tendre, Ginny, et même si tu as « rompu » avec elle, il n'est pas dupe. Alors il a pour but de te détruire de l'intérieur, en abatant tous ceux qui te sont chers.

-Ce n'est pas une nouvelle !

-Oui, mais c'est moi qui est chargé de la tuer…

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la chambre, et Draco était sûr que Weasley se serait jeté sur lui si Hermione ne l'avait pas retenu.

-Tant que tu reste, j'ai une excuse et je conserve ma couverture. En tout cas aussi longtemps que mon père ne sait pas que c'est moi qui ai libéré Lélio.

-Et alors, je n'en ai rien à faire de ta couverture.

-Potter, tu auras besoin de moi pour la mission que le vieux… Dumbledore, corrigea-t-il sous les sermons de son frère, t'a laissé. Et en guise de ma bonne fois je vais te faire un cadeau.

Draco se dirigea vers sa couche où son sac était posé, il sortit le tissu noir qui englobait le médaillon qu'il avait récupéré au Manoir en partant. Il le tendit à Potter, qui souleva un coin de tissus en poussant un cri de stupeur. Le médaillon de Serpentard, celui qui avait coûté la vie à Dumbledore se trouvait dans ses mains.

-Où… ?

-Un lègue, de Regulus Black. Le tissu noir est une fabrication magique ancienne qui m'a permit de le cacher du Lord. Je ne sais pas comment le détruire, mais tu trouveras Potter !

-Oui, je trouverais.

-Combien en as-tu déjà ? S'enquit Draco. Il vit Harry Potter hésiter à lui répondre, il sembla demanda l'autorisation à ses amis.

-Celui là est le troisième. Il manque Nagini, la coupe et il y en a encore deux qui me sont inconnus !

-Je crois qu'il faudra attendre pour le serpent, mais pour ce qui de la coupe je sais qu'il la confiait à Bellatrix. C'est pour cela que je dois garder ma couverture, je sais que je suis capable de découvrir où elle la cache. Mais il me faudrait une bonne raison pour rentrer auprès du Lord. Et cette raison est forcément un prisonnier. Il veut soit Granger, soit Weasley.

-C'EST HORS DE QUESTION ! Protesta Ron, Harry le rejoignit en protestant et disant qu'il ne faisait pas suffisamment confiance à Malfoy pour le laisser partir avec une des deux jeunes filles.

-Calmez-vous ! Et puis, Lélio restera ici, alors vous savez très bien que je reviendrais !

-D'accord mais à une condition : vous sortez tous, je vais parler à Lélio seul à seul. Dit Harry.

Draco lança un regard un peu affolé vers son frère qui le rassura d'un sourire. Le cadet sortit donc à la suite des autres. Laissant son frère seul avec Harry.

_**Note de Dairy22**_

_Le chapitre a un peu tardé mais Lixy avait de bonne raison. De plus, elle revient en force avec un chapitre sublime qui nous montre depuis longtemps, les deux frères, réunis... Pour l'encourager durant cette période un peu difficile, laissez-lui un maximum de reviews ! Ca fait toujours plaisir ! _


	13. Chapter 13

_Euh…Bonjour se cache pour ne pas recevoir d'OVNI (objet volant non identifiés) de la part de ses lecteurs adorés qui la déteste pour le retard !_

_Vraiment je suis désolée mais… je n'ai pas d'excuses !_

_C'était ma dernière semaine de boulot… Enfin les vacances !_

_GRANDE NOUVELLE ! Je vais à la japan expoooooooooo ! Ceci est un super cadeau d'anniversaire que m'a fait une supere méga génialissime amie (maélis pour ceux qui connaissent ) et donc je ne serais pas là vendredi et samedi. Donc soit vous êtes super chanceux et je publie jeudi (je pense) soit je serais découragée et je publierais dimanche. _

_Merci d'avance pour vos reviews !_

_PS : Fabi et moi avons commencés une fic en commun, c'est un Draco/Luna, elle est publiée sous le pseudo DairyAndLixy et le titre est « parce qu'on le vaut bien ». Venez tous lire !_

VIVRE PAR PROCURATION :

Chapitre 21.

Quatre silhouettes sombres attendaient en silence au centre de la cuisine des Weasley. Les chaises étaient suspendues au plafond au-dessus de la table, la vaisselle se faisait par elle même grâce à un sort lancé par la maîtresse de maison et toutes les aiguilles de l'horloge magique étaient pointées sur " Danger de mort "...

Un des individus présent la fixait avec appréhension tout en tapotant sur le rebord de la cheminée. Ce soir allait être le grand soir et une peur monumentale tordait ses entrailles. Au bout d'un moment, la personne enleva son capuchon de tel sorte que l'on pu reconnaître Hermione Granger, apparemment anxieuse. Près d'elle, somnolait Draco Malfoy encapuchonné dans sa grande cape vert-bouteille. Il contemplait le fond de sa chope de Bière aux Beurres sans grand intérêt. Son double, quant à lui, faisait tournoyer devant ses yeux son médaillon où était gravé le nom de son frère. Devant la fenêtre, un grand homme munis de sa cicatrice légendaire écartait doucement les rideaux en dentelle à l'aide de sa baguette magique. Il semblait attendre un signe.

Au bout d'un moment, un point lumineux orangée surgit de la pénombre et clignota trois fois. Harry recula lentement et se tourna vers les autres. Leur faisant signe de le suivre, tout trois quittèrent la pièce à sa suite sans un mot.

Une fois dehors, l'air frais caractéristique des nuits d'été leur embaumèrent le cœur. Ils marchèrent avec une rapidité consternante jusqu'à la barrière Anti-transplanage. Durant le trajet, le Survivant dicta le protocole à suivre pour la soirée.

-Je pars avec Lélio et Hermione fera équipe avec Malfoy. On transplane jusqu'aux environs de la Cabane Hurlante. Une fois là-bas, vous continuez à pieds vers le Manoir pour que l'on ne puisse détecter votre présence, on en aura pour plusieurs heures. Pendant ce temps, avec Lélio on surveillera vos arrières. Vous serez chargez de savoir où se trouve l' Horcruxe. On communiquera grâce aux miroirs et par la pensée. Si le contact est rompus par je ne sais quel moyen, j'appellerai des renforts pour venir vous chercher. Quand vous obtenez l'information, avertissez-nous sur le champ et sortez de là. Hermione, je compte sur toi pour nous rejoindre au lieu-dit.

Celle-ci hocha nerveusement de la tête puis prononça :

-Voici la barrière. Allons-y.

Hermione eut à nouveau besoin de l'aide de Draco pour transplaner car la distance était bien trop importante, Lélio qui transplanait pour la première fois, seul réussit sans problème et Harry était blanc comme un linge d'avoir réussit avec une telle distance.

-Au fait Malfoy, je ne savais pas que tu vivais si près de Poudlard. Pourquoi tu passes par le Poudlard express à chaque fois ?

-C'est une obligation. Si j'avais eut le choix je serai venu directement. Il regarda un instant autour de lui puis souffla lentement pour évacuer son stress. C'est ici qu'on se sépare ?

-Ouai. Dit Harry tout un jetant un regard à Hermione. Fais attention à elle s'il te plait. Je suppose que tu devras la laisser entre leur main le temps de te renseigner mais s'il lui arrive quelque chose…

-Veilles sur mon frère et tu n'auras aucuns soucis à te faire.

Draco se rapprocha de Lélio, il voulait le prendre dans ses bras et lui dire qu'il tenait à lui plus qu'à tout mais il avait encore ses habitudes ancrées en lui. Il resta donc les bras ballant en face de son jumeau.

_¤ -Ne t'inquiète pas, le temps viendra._

_-Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire Léï._

_-Menteur._

_-Je ne veux plus te perdre._

_-Alors reviens vite qu'Harry puisse lui botter les fesses. Et puis, tu as dis que tu parlerais avec le professeur McGonagall dès que l'on serait rentrés. J'attends ça avec impatience._

_-Moi aussi…¤_

Draco jeta un dernier regard sur son frère avant de partir en direction du Manoir, Hermione sur les talons. Le trajet se fit en silence, l'atmosphère était lourde entre les deux étudiants.

-C'est encore loin ? Demanda Hermione.

-Déjà fatiguée Granger ?

-Non c'est juste que je suis un peu…angoissé. Draco arqua un sourcil interrogateur en entendant la réponse d'Hermione.

-Tu es toujours d'accord ?

-Bien sûr mais…si il t'arrivait quelque chose. Enfin je veux dire que, Lélio et toi vous venez de vous retrouver. Ce serait vraiment injuste que vous soyez à nouveau séparés…

-On dirait que tu apprécies beaucoup Lélio… Dit Draco avec une pointe de jalousie.

-Il est…attachant. Et puis j'ai hâte de découvrir à quoi ressemble le jumeau du plus insupportable des Serpentards. Dit Hermione avec un petit rire.

De leur côté Harry et Lélio étaient restés silencieux depuis le départ des deux autres. Ce fut Harry qui brisa le silence.

-Tu t'entends bien avec Malfoy ?

-Je suis un Malfoy. Dit Lélio avec son sourire candide qu'il réservait habituellement à son frère. Mais pour répondre à ta question, oui je m'entends bien avec Draco. On est jumeau alors forcément on se dispute de temps en temps, mais on est attachés l'un à l'autre.

-Tu n'as jamais vu Poudlard ? Demanda Harry.

-Non, mais j'espère bien le voir à la prochaine rentrée. Il éclata d'un rire cristallin.

-Si tu veux, en attendant on peut juste se rapprocher et jeter un coup d'œil. On est à côté.

-Je sais, mais je veux que Dray soit là quand je franchirais pour la première fois le domaine de Poudlard.

-Tu es sûr que tu es un Malfoy ? Parce que tu n'y ressembles pas du tout !

-Ca a été dur pour toi ?

-Quoi ?

-D'être seul, ta famille n'était pas très…attachée à toi.

-Comment peux-tu savoir ça !

-C'est un secret. Dit Lélio D'une voix mystérieuse.

Draco et Hermione avaient enfin atteint la propriété de Lucius Malfoy. Après un petit briefing de leur mission, Draco maintient les deux mains d'Hermione dans son dos, se préparant à pénétrer dans le manoir comme s'il la ramenait en tant que prisonnière.

-Prête ?

-Oui.

-Si jamais tu…

-C'est bon Malfoy ! Allons-y !

Draco obéit en avançant d'un pas raide vers la porte d'entrée, il tenait fermement la jeune fille mais tentait de ne pas trop lui faire de mal. Après tout, la sécurité de Lélio dépendait de la réussite de sa mission, à savoir bluffer le grand Lord Voldemort.

-Fais attention à toi. Murmura-t-il légèrement au creux de l'oreille de la jeune fille avant de frapper à la porte du manoir. Hermione frissonna en sentant le souffle du jeune homme dans son cou. Elle n'eut pas le temps de l'encourager que la porte s'ouvrit sur le visage de Lucius Malfoy.

-Fils ! Je vois que, tu me rapportes une bien jolie proie…

-Espèce de sal… Il gifla Hermione pour la faire taire.

-Je vais la mener au Maître, attends moi dans mon bureau. J'envoi Bellatrix te tenir compagnie en attendant.

Draco ne pouvait pas rêver mieux, à peine avait-il posé un pied dans le manoir que son père le laissait seul avec sa tante, but de sa venue. Tout de même inquiet pour la Gryffondor il appuya d'une légère pression sur son bras afin de la rassurer. Puis il la laissa aux mains de son père avant de prendre le chemin du bureau.

Une fois qu'il eut pénétré il remarqua que rien n'avait changé dans le bureau de son paternel, toujours aussi austère. Le seul mouvement était celui de la sphère d'argent qui flottait au dessus d'une table d'appoint. Draco s'approcha, il n'osait la toucher, il avait encore le souvenir de la brûlure qui lui avait dévoré les entrailles la première fois. Et puis, il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'était cette chose en lui. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement pour laisser entrer Bellatrix Lestranges, un sourire encore plus machiavélique qu'avant.

-Draco, mon petit, tu sembles avoir enfin réussit une mission.

-Malheureusement pour toi. Ma tante. Dit-il avec un sourire encore plus machiavélique. Il avait décidé d'attaquer fort et vite, Granger ne survivrait pas longtemps entre les mains de son père et du Lord Noir.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Eh, bien, le Lord m'a promis ta place si je lui ramenais la Sang-de-Bourbe, ce qui est maintenant chose faites.

-Menteur ! Une lueur de folie vint se nicher dans les yeux de la femme aux cheveux noirs. Elle semblait incontrôlable. Draco pria pour que son plan fonctionne et continua son manège.

-Je ne mens pas. Et sa première consigne est que je récupère tous les objets de valeur, qu'il t'a confié.

-Le Lord n'aurait pas confiance en toi pour quelque chose d'aussi banal !

-Banal ? Rappelle-moi, Bellatrix qui s'est fait battre par Potter et sa bande il y a un peu plus d'un an. Rappelle-moi, qui n'a jamais su lui ramener un seul des proches de Potter alors que c'était sa mission prioritaire !

-Il ne peut pas t'avoir confié mon poste ! Je suis sa confidente, je suis…

Au fur et à mesure que Bellatrix perdait pied, Draco tentait de s'insinuer dans son esprit, il y parvint quand elle se mit à marmonnait que le Lord l'aimait, qu'il ne l'aurait pas trahie. Draco ne tenta pas de comprendre, ou d'imaginer ce qu'elle entendait par « aimer », et fouilla les souvenirs de sa tante. C'était un fouillis complet, il n'était jamais entré dans un esprit aussi mal organisé que celui-là. Il trouva finalement ce qu'il cherchait.

La coupe était cachée à Godric Hollow, là où le Lord avait été défait seize ans plus tôt. Dans un cimetière moldu, il grava dans son esprit l'emplacement exact de la cachette puis envoya mentalement les informations à Lélio. Hermione avait gardé le miroir à double sens au cas où elle devrait demander de l'aide. Quand Lélio eut confirmé qu'il avait bien reçu les informations et que lui et Potter se mettaient en route, Draco chercha un plan pour récupérer Granger. A cet instant la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois pour laisser place au maitre de maison. Lucius congédia Bellatrix qui s'était un peu calmée. Elle se précipita à l'extérieur, sûrement pour se rassurer auprès de son maître.

-C'est du beau travail. Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi.

-Vous m'avez promis quelque chose père.

Draco devait jouer le jeu, et faire comme s'il réclamait toujours son frère afin que Lucius ne sache pas qu'il était le responsable de la libération de Lélio.

-Ne me prend pas pour un idiot, Draco. Je sais que tu as été le chercher. Tu me déçois.

-Mais père, je vous jure que…

-Menteur.

Lucius s'avança d'un pas menaçant vers son fils qui recula jusqu'à être acculé contre la table où la sphère argentée flottait.

-Je sais que c'est toi. Personne d'autre ne savait. Ajouta le père. Où est-il ?

-Je vous assure père.

Draco n'avait pas prévu que son père insiste malgré la capture de Granger. Il sentait la chose en lui, se réveiller, peut-être à cause de la proximité de la sphère. Il sentit son contrôle lui échapper un peu, comme si son esprit s'envolait. Le sourire de son père n'eut rien pour le rassurer.

-Dis-moi Draco, tu n'as jamais posé de question sur ce qui t'est arrivé il y a deux ans dans ce même bureau. N'es-tu pas curieux ?

Bien sûr que si, il était curieux mais il devait avant tout sortir d'ici avec Hermione.

-Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu as libéré ton frère. Alors la question que je me pose, est pourquoi être revenue ? Tu savais que je te demanderais des comptes. Réponds !

-Je n'ai pas…

Draco vit la main de son père s'écraser sur sa joue, il sentit la brûlure mais ne cria pas. Il devait réfléchir pour berner son père.

-Tu es prêt à me trahir juste pour ce…Cracmol.

Draco sourit intérieurement, il avait presque oublié qu'ils avaient réussit à garder le secret sur les pouvoirs de Lélio.

-Non, père.

-Ramène le moi. Je m'occuperais de le faire disparaitre, et je te dirais ce qui t'est arrivé. Je suppose que tu es curieux de savoir pourquoi tu perds le contrôle de ton corps. Mon fils…

Draco eut la nausée, cet homme qui l'appelait fils et qui dans la même phrase projetait de tuer son autre enfant.

-Bien père. Il ne sut dire plus, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était quitter cet endroit.

-Et si nous allions tenir compagnie au Maître, il est entrain de torturer ta prisonnière, cela risque d'être intéressant.

Draco cru que son cœur avait cessé de battre, quel idiot il avait été. Il aurait dû savoir que même si le Lord ne la tuerait pas, il la ferait souffrir. Juste pour que Potter souffre lorsqu'il viendrait la chercher. Il se maudit intérieurement pour le plan stupide qu'ils avaient établis tous les quatre.

_¤-Nous avons la coupe Dray. Et nous sommes rentrés. Pourquoi n'êtes-vous toujours pas là ?_

_-On a un problème. Père m'a retenu quelques temps et Granger est en danger. Ne dis rien à Potter il accourrait ici, et c'est la dernière chose à faire. Aide-moi !_

_-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?_

_-Préviens Deb, qu'elle prévienne mère. Il faudrait qu'elle quitte le manoir, dis lui de se rendre à l'appartement de Londres, les clés sont dans mon sac chez les Weasley. Donne-les à Deb pour qu'elle les lui transmette._

_-Ce n'est pas risqué. Si mère quitte le manoir, il va se douter de quelque chose._

_-Je crois que je vais être obligé de griller ma couverture Léï. Alors je ne veux pas qu'elle reste plus longtemps. Laisse-moi me charger du reste._

_-Bien. Fais attention. ¤_

Draco pénétra dans le grand salon à la suite de son père, le Lord Noir était assis dans un fauteuil au centre de la pièce, Bellatrix se tenait à sa droite raide comme un piquet. Lucius vint se mettre à sa gauche. Hermione était à genoux sur le sol apparemment épuisée.

-Approche Draco. Siffla le Lord. Viens…

Une fois qu'il se trouva à la hauteur de la Gryffondor il vit le Lord dresser sa baguette contre lui et lui lancer un endoloris. Il encaissa le choc douloureusement mais surtout avec beaucoup de surprise.

-Comme ça, tu pensais pouvoir me berner. De quel droit as-tu dis à Bella que je t'avais promis sa place ?

Le Lord se leva et s'approcha des deux jeunes gens, du coin de l'œil Draco vit Hermione trembler. Il ne savait pas si les tortures avaient commencées depuis qu'elle était arrivée, mais en tout cas elle était dans un triste état.

-Je m'excuse Maître, j'étais arrogant et vaniteux de le croire.

_-Je pense Draco que tu as été manipulateur plus qu'arrogant, je me trompe ? Susurra le Lord en Fourche-Langue. Mais, la seule question que je me pose, est : pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir mentit, qu'est-ce que cela à bien pu t'apporter… Tu fermes ton esprit ? Tu es très fort pour ça !_

Draco encaissa un nouveau endoloris, il sentait la présence en lui protester, elle voulait tuer se venger, anéantir ce Ssang-Mêlé qui osait l'attaquer…

_-Je voulais obtenir des informations de mon père… Il me les avait promise si je ramenais la Sang-de-Bourbe…Et puis Bellatrix m'a énervé alors j'ai voulu la mettre en colère, juste pour m'amuser…_

_-Vilain menteur…Tu t'es rallié à Potter. Tu es venu ici avec un plan. Je ne sais pas lequel mais je le découvrirais._

Draco s'effondra sous la douleur du nouvel endoloris que Voldemort venait de lancer.

_-Je vais la tuer Draco, je vais tuer cette sale Sang-De-Bourbe, et puis je vais te laisser retourner auprès de Potter pour que tu lui expliques que ta mission est un échec._

_-Non…_ Draco ne savait pas que sa voix pouvait trembler lorsqu'il parlait Fourche-Langue, mais si c'était possible, c'était sûrement le cas car il avait à peine murmuré ce non. Comme s'il ne savait pas lui-même pourquoi il le disait.

_-J'ai donc raison, petit Draco. Quel dommage, un élément aussi prometteur que toi. Je vais faire comme je l'ai dis, mais tu trahiras Potter que tu le veuilles ou non, car tu m'appartiens. _Tout en prononçant ces mots, Voldemort fit glisser ses longs doigts blafards sur la marque des ténèbres qui ornait le bras de Draco._ Regarde là mourir…_

_**Note de la Bêta Aka Dairy22**_

_Un chapitre plein de suspens et tellement intéressant... La suite a un peu tardé, on en est consciente mais ce début de vacances a été mouvementé pour toute les deux. J'ai aussi ma part de responsabilité là dedans vus que mes beug d'ordi m'ont mis du retard dans la correction de quelques jours. Je voulais aussi dire que Lixouille et moi même avons commencé une fic ensemble portant le titre de " Parce qu'on le vaut bien " sur le couple Draco / Luna. Notre pseudo commun est DairyAndLixy ! _

_Gros bisous à vous._


	14. Chapter 14

_Me revoilà ! Je m'excuse sincèrement pour le retard. Tout d'abord soyons clair, je ne vous mentirez pas c'est entièrement de ma faute ! Il est vrai que quelques soucis personnels m'ont retardés jusqu'au mois de septembre mais ensuite je n'ai pas su reprendre pour des raisons qui me concerne et qui en fait ne sont pas vraiment justifiable. C'est pourquoi je ne compte pas me justifier T_T' mais je veux vraiment m'excuser._

_Donc voilà le chapitre… après un bref résumé pour vous remettre l'histoire en mémoire…_

_PS : remerciez bien Fabi (dairy22) sans qui cette reprise aurait été dure… voir inexistante._

_Résumé (très bref) : Draco a un frère jumeau (Lélio, qui est son aîné) mais qui a été mis à l'écart par Lucius (qui le pensait Cracmol, mais il a tout de même des pouvoirs bien qu'ils soient un peu faibles. Mais Lucius ne le sait pas). Lélio a été enfermé dans un cachot lors du retour de la première année de scolarité de Draco car celui-ci avait eu de moins bon résultats qu'Hermione Granger. Six ans plus tard, Lucius propose une mission à Draco pour récupérer son frère : espionner Harry Potter et ramener Granger ou Ginny, afin de faire souffrir le Survivant. Cependant Draco se rapproche d'Hermione et grâce à son aide il récupère son frère, qui était enfermé au sous-sol de la maison des Black. Une fois son frère en sécurité, Draco explique à Harry qu'il ne peut se permettre de ne pas retourner à Poudlard, et lui annonce qu'il sait tout sur la mission que Dumbledore lui a confié. Comme preuve de bonne foi, il lui donne le médaillon, hérité par Regulus Black, le frère de Sirius. Afin de récupérer des informations sur l'Horcruxe conservé par sa tante Bellatrix, Draco se rend au manoir avec Hermione comme pseudo-prisonnière. Il obtient les informations voulues et les transmet à son frère par leur lien mental. Ce dernier accompagné d'Harry récupère le précieux objet… Mais Draco est découvert par le Lord qui le retient…_

_PS du résumé : Depuis un an, Draco a une présence (la chose comme il l'appelle), en lui qui lui permet de parler Fourche-langue, mais aussi de pénétrer avec beaucoup de facilité dans les esprits (c'est ainsi qu'il a su que Voldemort n'était qu'un demi-sorcier). Mais cette chose réagit violement face aux sorciers de sang non pur et tente de prendre le contrôle de Draco afin de les nuire… Dans ces moment là, ses yeux se teintent entièrement de noir tel un voile maléfique…_

VIVRE PAR PROCURATION :

Chapitre 13.

Draco jeta un bref regard dans la pièce : personne ne pourrait lui venir en aide, la seule compagnie en dehors du Lord était son père et sa tante. Hermione elle semblait mortifiée, elle regardait d'un regard vide la baguette de Voldemort pointée sur elle.

-Et si je…

-Tu ne peux plus rien faire mon petit Draco, il falait y réfléchir avant de me trahir. _AVADA KEDAVRA !_

Tout sembla se passer au ralenti pour le jeune Serpentard, il vit le rayon vert jaillir de la baguette et se diriger vers Hermione, puis un PLOP retentit et Tassa apparue juste devant la jeune fille, elle fit un grand sourire avant de prendre le sort en pleine poitrine, ses yeux devinrent ternes et elle commença à basculer vers l'arrière.

Comme sortit d'une transe, Draco profita de la surprise du Lord pour agripper Granger par le bras et l'entraina hors du grand salon. Il se dirigea vers la sortie, il lui semblait que des ailes avaient poussées sur ses pieds tellement il courrait vite. Hermione toujours silencieuse se laissa entrainée à l'extérieur, elle reprit ses esprits quand une légère brise vint lui caresser le visage.

-Malfoy…

-Pas maintenant, cours !

Il l'entraina vers le parc du manoir.

-La sortie est de l'autre côté Malfoy !

-Fais moi confiance, de toute façon on est, l'un comme l'autre, incapable de transplaner après ce qu'il nous a fait.

Quand ils dépassèrent les premiers arbres, Hermione remarqua que les Malfoy avaient une vraie forêt dans leur « jardin ». Ils continuèrent de courir puis ils ralentir, apparemment ils les avaient semés. Hermione leva le regard vers le ciel sombre, elle était essoufflée par sa course. La pleine lune les éclairait encore malgré la quantité d'arbres les entourant. Un hurlement retentit non loin d'eux, comme s'il provenait du manoir qu'ils venaient de fuir.

-Oh non, Greyback… Murmura Hermione, et un seul regard avec Malfoy lui fit comprendre qu'ils avaient tous deux oubliés ce détail lorsqu'ils avaient élaboré la mission : le Lord avait des Loup-garou dans son camp prêt à tout pour assoifer leur besoin de sang. Surement enfermés dans un des sous-sols du manoir Malfoy, Lord Voldemort venait de lâcher les bêtes. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Draco se plaqua sur le sol à plat ventre, et fit signe à Hermione de faire de même. Quand elle se fut couchée juste à coté de lui il murmura un sort qu'elle ne put entendre, et lui fit signe de ne pas parler.

Elle faillit crier de surprise en voyant trois Loup-garou apparaître devant eux, l'un deux renifla le sol avec insistance. Persuadée qu'ils sentiraient leur odeur Hermione tourna son regard vers Malfoy, il prononcer toujours la même formule, à peine audible. Il la répéta sans cesse jusqu'à ce que les trois Loup-garou rebroussent chemin.

-Comment…comment as-tu fait ? Demanda Hermione une fois qu'ils se furent relevés.

-Un sortilège, c'est un peu dans le même principe que le sort de confusion mais c'est plus efficace sur les créatures magiques.

-D'accord, faudra que tu me l'apprennes parce que je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

-Hum… on marche ?

Hermione émit un petit grognement qui montrait sa désapprobation mais ils n'avaient pas le choix.

-Allez, d'ici une heure ou deux on arrivera sur un village moldu. Préviens Potter avec ton miroir pour qu'il nous prépare des portoloins, on ne pourra pas transplaner dans notre état.

Hermione acquiesça et s'exécuta. Elle sortit le miroir et prononça distinctement le nom d'Harry. Puis elle lui transmit le message de Draco pendant que ce dernier surveillait les alentours.

-Tout est ok, Harry nous prépare les portoloins et nous attends au village le plus proche. Apparemment il nous faut nous diriger un peu plus au nord-est, on finira bien par tomber dessus.

Hermione sortit sa baguette et prononça la formule qu'elle avait découverte en quatrième année pour aider Harry lors du tournoi des trois sorciers afin de trouver les quatres coins cardinaux sans aucun mal. Ils avancèrent quelques minutes en silence, vérifiant consciencieusement qu'ils n'étaient pas suivis.

-Tu as déjà des projets pour cette année ?

-…

-Malfoy ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Poudlard… Tu veux qu'Harry y retourne, et comme tu connais la mission que Dumbledore lui a confiée, je suppose que tu prévoies de l'accompagner, je me trompes ?

-Et alors ?

-Tu ne vas pas laisser Lélio tout seul…

-Effectivement.

-Tu crois qu'il pourra aller à Poudlard ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Répliqua Draco d'un ton agressif, Hermione se renfrogna et accéléra le pas.

Le silence s'installa jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient rejoins le village en question, et Hermione se jeta dans les bras d'Harry qui les attendait déjà. Les trois jeunes sorciers saisirent le portoloin afin de rentrer au plus vite au Terrier.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte du terrier, Hermione fut assailli par une tornade rousse qui n'était nulle autre que Mrs Weasley en larmes. Elle murmurait le nom d'Hermione entrecoupé de quelques « Merlin ! » sanglotant. Draco lui jeta un bref regard à son frère, il comprit tout de suite à son visage fermé que la mort de Tassa l'attristait. Puis il se sentit agrippé vers l'arrière dans les bras de Mrs Weasley à son tour.

-Merci ! Merci de l'avoir ramenée saine et sauve, sanglota-t-elle.

Une fois que la mère des rouquins l'eut lâché, il repèra une silhouette dans le coin du salon, sa mère était assise dans le canapé et ne semblait pas vouloir s'éloigner de Lélio car elle se leva dès qu'il s'approcha de son frère.

-Mère… Que faites-vous ici ? Demanda Draco qui aurait préféré la savoir dans l'appartement de Londres.

-Voyons Draco, je voulais voir Lélio. Deb m'a dit qu'il était ici, comment aurais-je pu rester encore loin de lui alors qu'il vient seulement de revenir. Comment as-tu fait ? Où était-il ? Il n'a rien voulu me dire ! Draco !

Elle avait agrippé les épaules de son fils et hurlait les larmes aux yeux.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai veillé sur lui. Murmura le cadet dans un souffle.

-Tu savais où il était ?! Tout ce temps tu l'as gardé loin de moi ! Pourquoi ?

-Mère, intervint Lélio, il ne savait pas où j'étais, mais il savait que j'allais bien, et puis aujourd'hui je suis là, non ?

Draco ne quitta pas des yeux sa mère qui semblait encore en état de choc, elle caressait sans cesse les cheveux de Lélio, sans jamais détourner son retard de son fils enfin retrouvé.

-J'ai sommeil, coupa Draco. Il quitta le salon malgré les protestations de son frère et monta d'une démarche raide jusqu'à la chambre qu'ils partageaient à six.

Une fois dans la chambre, Draco s'immobilisa, il serra les poings tentant de lutter un peu plus contre la montée de la « chose » en lui. Il la sentait de plus en plus présente depuis qu'il s'était enfui du manoir comme si elle voulait y retourner. Un grincement le fit sursauter, il se retourna vers la porte où Hermione se tenait, apparemment inquiète.

-Je me demandais comment tu allais…

-Bien, pourquoi ça irait autrement ? Il lui tourna le dos et voulut avancer vers son lit quand il se sentit agrippé par la taille, il baissa son regard vers les mains de la jeune femme serrées sur son ventre. Il devrait protester, il devrait l'insulter, parce qu'il détester qu'on agisse comme ça avec lui mais malgré ça et malgré la chose qui protestait de plus en plus fort en lui, il ne dit rien.

-Je sais que c'est déplacé, mais tu avais l'air si triste de voir Lélio avec ta mère, je ne sais pas pourquoi et je ne veux pas savoir. Mais je veux juste t'aider…

Comme si elle se rendait compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire Hermione relâcha son emprise sur Draco et voulut s'éloigner mais se dernier lui prit les mains et les remis à leur place précédente.

-Reste… encore un peu, s'il te plait…

Une larme alla s'écraser sur les mains d'Hermione.

-Elle n'a jamais eut un geste, jamais un seul, qu'une mère aurait dû avoir envers son enfant, elle n'a pas retenu mon père quand il l'a enfermé… Et elle,… elle m'accuse de l'avoir laissé enfermé… Moi qui ai tant souffert de son absence… Draco pleurait de plus en plus tout en murmurant ces mots. Je la hais, Granger, je la hais tant…

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, Draco en pleurs dans les bras d'une Hermione estomaquée. Ce fut un toussotement qui les sépara. En effet, Harry se tenait debout dans l'encadrement de la porte et ne semblait pas content, ce qui n'était rien à côté de l'air qu'affichait Ron Weasley derrière lui. Draco allait parler quand le poing de Potter s'écrasa sur le coin de sa bouche, Draco surprit perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva affalé sur le sol.

-Je t'ai interdis de la toucher ! Hurla le Survivant.

Le blond se releva d'un bond et se jeta sur Potter, l'asséna de coup de poing malgré les cris des deux amis d'Harry. Draco pouvait voir le sang de Potter sur ses poings, il continua de le frapper, ignorant les cris et repoussant quiconque tentait de l'arrêter, Weasley fut balancé contre un mur et Granger contre la porte.

-Dray ! Arrête !

En entendant la voix de Lélio qui lui semblait lointaine, Draco se rendit compte que la chose avait finalement pris le contrôle sur lui. Il haïssait Potter, Weasley et surtout cette Sang-De-Bourbe. Il sentit que son frère lui retenait le bras avec lequel il frappait Potter depuis tout à l'heure, alors il tenta de le frapper avec sa main libre, en vain car Mr Weasley venait de tirer Harry loin de son agresseur.

-Dray… Draco était maintenant immobilisé complètement par son frère. Toujours agenouillé sur le sol il leva des iris noirs terrifiantes vers un Potter en loques, mais conscient. Il siffla de cette voix qu'il ne maitrisait pas lui-même.

_-Tu vas mourir Potter… Je ne te laisserai pas tout détruire, les sang-de-bourbes comme ta mère, ainsi que tous leurs descendants devraient brûler vifs ! Je vais te tuer… Et tous les autres sang-de-bourbes qui osent salirent mon école…_

Doucement, Draco sentit l'emprise de la chose diminuer, il devinait le regard choqué des autres après cet épisode mais n'osait détacher le sien de ses poings encore couverts de sang. Sa respiration s'accéléra, un flot d'images envahit sa tête, des souvenirs qui n'étaient pas les siens. Il reconnut vaguement l'entrée de Poudlard, et entendit une voix prononcer ces quelques mots : « Bienvenue à vous, chers élèves, vous êtes les tout premiers, alors entrez, montez les marches de la seule et unique école de Magie de toute l'Angleterre, bienvenue à Poudlard… »

Quand Draco eut totalement repris le contrôle il osa lever ses yeux pour voir un attroupement dans le couloir.

-Harry ! Harry ! Accroches toi ! On t'emmène à Sainte Mangouste !

***¤-.-¤**¤-.-¤**¤-.-¤**¤-.-¤**¤-.-¤**¤-.-¤**¤-.-¤**¤-.-¤***

**Note de Bêta-lectrice, Dairy22 :**

_Je crois que cela mérite emplement des reviews, n'est-ce pas ?_

_J'ai particulièrement apprécié ce chapitre malgré son retard - dur dur d'être auteuz, ça je peux vous le dire - Dans tout les cas, je tenais à vous remerciez pour votre fidélité et de ne pas avoir abandonné la lecture de cette merveilleuse fanfiction ! Gros bisous à vous tous, __**DairyAndLixy**_


	15. Chapter 15

VIVRE PAR PROCURATION :

Chapitre 14.

D'autres cicatrices pour Potter

« Voilà plusieurs jours maintenant qu'Harry Potter a été admis à Sainte-Mangouste pour les maladies et blessures magiques. Nous savons de sources sûres qu'Harry Potter a été transféré, au premier étage réservé aux blessures par créatures vivantes. Cependant, il semblerait que ses jours ne soient pas en danger. L'infirmière chargée de son rétablissement, Tulia Mowaks , nous avoue qu'il est arrivé avec uniquement des blessures superficielles, apparemment dues à une bagarre. « Notre première réaction a été de dire à la famille Weasley, qui a accompagné le jeune Potter ici, que nous ne nous occupions que des blessures magiques ». Or les lésions d'Harry Potter semblaient tout à fait bénignes. Pourtant après lui avoir administré les soins requis, les meurtrissures n'ont toujours pas disparu. Il est conscient et hors de danger mais porte toujours les traces des coups qu'il a reçu. Quelques choses de surnaturelle semble affectée son métabolisme. Depuis, les larges plaies ne veulent se refermer afin de former d'autres cicatrices.

Pour l'instant nous n'avons pas plus de nouvelles, nous vous tiendrons informés de la suite des évènements. »

Draco avait relu cet article au moins une centaine de fois, cela faisait trois jours qu'on l'avait glissé sous la porte de la chambre qu'il occupait, seul, depuis l'incident. Draco reposa le journal avec rage sur le sol. Le Serpentard s'approcha de la fenêtre et regarda à l'extérieur, il restait ici et là quelques traces du mariage qui avait eu lieu quelques jours avant. Lélio s'y était rendu à la place de Draco, et Harry n'avait pas pu être présent.

Draco savait qu'il ne restait que deux jours avant qu'il ne retourne à Poudlard, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de solutions pour emmener Lélio avec lui. Un grincement le fit sursauter, apparemment quelqu'un se tenait derrière la porte.

-Harry ! Tu ne vas pas le laisser sortir ?! Tu as bien vu qu'il a essayé de te tuer !

Draco reconnu sans peine la voix du rouquin. Apparemment Harry était sortit de Sainte Mangouste. La porte s'ouvrit finalement, Harry s'avança lentement avant de refermer derrière lui. Draco vit qu'il avait encore un bleu assez marqué au dessous de l'œil.

-J'ai parlé avec Hermione. Dit Harry d'un ton tranchant. Elle m'a tout expliqué.

En effet Draco avait donné l'autorisation à Hermione, en lui transmettant le message par le biais de Lélio, d'expliquer a Potter l'incident arrivé dans le bureau de son père deux ans auparavant.

-Je pense qu'il serait trop dangereux que tu viennes à Poudlard.

Draco leva un regard assassin vers Harry, il savait ce que ce dernier aller lui dire.

-Pourtant il faut que tu sois à Poudlard afin d'occuper l'attention de Voldemort, comme tu me l'as si bien dit toi-même, alors je pense que Lélio pourrait y aller à ta place. Le temps que tu trouves une solution à cette… possession.

-Rien ne dit que je suis possédé. Et Lélio est trop faible pour…

-Tu n'as aucun mot à dire là dessus. Je m'occuperais de veiller sur lui. Dépêche-toi de trouver ce que tu as. Ensuite tu reprendras ta place, et puis peut-être qu'on trouvera une solution pour que vous restiez tous les deux à Poudlard.

-Laisse moi en parler à mon frère d'abord…

-Je lui en ai déjà parlé. Il a accepté à condition que nous soyons les trois seules personnes au courant. Tu resteras ici, avec les parents de Ron, et tu dois faire en sorte qu'ils pensent que tu es Lélio jusqu'à ce que ce problème soit résolu.

Draco acquiesça.

-Afin de ne pas éveiller trop de soupçons, ce soir tu mangeras avec tout le monde comme avant, je leur dirais que le problème est réglé. C'est à moi de décider maintenant, et je ferais en sorte que personne ne devine que c'est Lélio qui sera avec nous à Poudlard.

Harry quitta la chambre, laissant Draco à nouveau seul, mais cette fois la porte n'était pas fermée à clé. Quelques minutes après, Draco sortit de sa chambre pour rejoindre son frère qui aidait à préparer la table pour le repas.

-Dray… Lélio se précipita vers son frère. Comment te sens-tu ?

-Mieux. Je peux aider ? Demanda-t-il à l'adresse de Mrs Weasley qui était afférée au niveau de la cuisinière.

-Tu n'as qu'à mettre la table avec ton frère. Dit la matriarche à l'adresse de Draco.

Elle agissait comme si rien ne s'était passé, et Draco lui en était reconnaissant.

La soirée se déroulera sans anicroche, il semblait évident que Harry avait mis les choses au point avec la famille Weasley. Cependant les regards de la belette parlaient pour lui.

Une fois le repas terminé Mrs Weasley ordonna d'aller se coucher. Elle indiqua au passage à Draco qu'elle avait d'ores et déjà acheté ses fournitures pour la rentrée scolaire. Une fois arrivé à l'étage Draco se dirigea vers sa chambre, il fut surpris de voir qu'un deuxième lit avait été installé de l'autre côté de la chambre. Lélio était déjà assis en tailleur sur ce lit.

- Je peux dormir avec toi cette nuit ? Lélio ouvrit de grands yeux en entendant la question de son frère, mais il s'empressa de répondre.

-Bien sûr.

Draco se glissa sous les couettes pour rejoindre son frère et lui prit la main.

-Fais attention à toi, je t'en prie, je m'en voudrais vraiment s'il t'arrivait quelque chose.

Un grand sourire illumina le visage de l'aîné, il serra la main de Draco encore plus fort. Puis ferma les yeux pour passer sa meilleure nuit depuis des années...

-Malfoy ! Lélio !

Une main secouait l'épaule de Draco sans relâche. Il ouvrit les yeux pour faire face au regard de Potter. Il grogna puis se retourna pour tenter de se rendormir.

-Il faut aller, le train part dans moins de deux heures !

Draco lui fit signe de sortir de la chambre, le brun s'exécuta.

-Léï ! Debout. Grogna le cadet.

Il fallut un quart d'heure aux jumeaux pour se préparer. Puis ils rejoignirent les autres au rez-de-chaussée.

-Il est l'heure les garçons. Dit Mrs Weasley. Je vais prendre tes valises Draco, le temps que tu dises au revoir à ton frère. Allez tout le monde dehors ! Cria-t-elle à l'annonce des autres. Ils sortirent tous jusqu'à ce que Draco et Lélio se retrouvent seuls dans le salon.

-Ca fait longtemps que l'on n'a plus joué à échanger nos places, je n'y arriverais peut-être pas… Dit Lélio anxieux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien. Et puis, comme le lord a découvert ma trahison tu peux agir plus naturellement sous prétexte que je cachais certains de mes côtés.

-Oui, mais dans ce cas là ce sera plus difficile pour toi quand tu reprendras ta place.

-Ce n'est pas ma place Léï, elle t'appartient autant qu'à moi.

-Deux pour une seule existence…

-C'est ce qui était prévu avant ma rentrée à Poudlard, tu te souviens ?

-Oui, mais c'est différent.

-Pas du tout Léï, profites bien de ta rentrée. On se reverra au plus vite frangin.

Lélio acquiesça puis rejoignit les autres non sans un dernier regard vers son frère.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je veillerai sur Lélio, dit Mrs Weasley à l'adresse du « faux » Draco.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la gare, Mr Weasley donna quelques instructions pour traverser la gare sans encombre.

-Draco, tu pars avec Harry. Ron, je te confie Ginny, et Hermione passera avec moi, nous y allons les premiers. Ron et Ginny en dernier.

Comme prévu Mr Weasley et Hermione partirent les premiers, Lélio prit une grande inspiration, il ferma les yeux quelques secondes : il devait s'imprégner des sentiments de son frère afin de lui ressembler au mieux aux yeux des autres.

-On y va Malfoy ? Harry venait de parler et Lélio lui était reconnaissant de ne pas l'avoir appelé Draco.

-Passe devant le balafré ! Il prit un sourire narquois et vit un éclat de rire dans les yeux d'Harry.

Les deux garçons marchèrent au plus vite, Lélio connaissait le chemin par cœur, il l'avait suivit tant de fois à travers les yeux de son frère, mais maintenant qu'il se trouvait là, qu'il sentait les passagers pressés le bousculer de tous les côtés, il sentait son cœur se serrer. Draco lui manquait déjà, il n'avait jamais imaginé, depuis qu'il avait été enfermé, devoir faire un jour ce chemin, et encore moins seul.

-Ca va ? S'inquiéta Harry. Tu es tout pâle !

-C'est mon teint naturel Potter !

-Bon courage. Furent les derniers mots que ce dernier prononça à l'adresse de Lélio avant de passer la barrière magique.

Le blond rejoint bien vite les autres, il fixa d'un regard vide la locomotive rouge feu qui le conduirait jusqu'à Poudlard dans plusieurs heures.

-On va s'installer proposa Ginny, comme ça on pourra garder des places pour Ron et Mione !

-Ok, acquiesça Harry. Tu viens Malfoy.

Le blond les suivit en silence.

_¤ Dray ? Tu m'entends ?¤_

_¤Oui, ça va ?¤_

_¤Je suis dans le train ¤_

_¤Je le vois ¤_

_¤C'est assez étrange d'être de l'autre côté ¤_

_¤Oui… tout le monde me fusille du regard¤_

_¤Tu es censé avoir fait rentrer les mangemorts l'année dernière, et ils ont tué Dumbledore, Léï…¤_

_¤J'avais oublié, d'ailleurs, qu'à dit Mc Gonagall quand Harry a dit que tu reviendrais cette année.¤_

_¤Elle va te faire repasser le test du choipeaux, et puis elle va sûrement te poser un tas de question et te mettre un couvre feu. Je suis désolé Léï ¤_

-Malfoy ? Hermione regardait Lélio qui était resté debout dans le couloir alors que tout le monde s'était déjà installé.

Ce dernier repris ses esprits, trop occupé à discuter avec son frère il n'avait pas remarqué que les autres avait trouvé un compartiment libre. Il s'installa au plus proche de la porte, se retrouvant ainsi juste à côté de Ginny. Il posa sa tête contre la cloison et ferma les yeux. Les autres se dirent qu'il préférait dormir pour ne pas avoir à supporter leurs bavardages.

En réalité Lélio voulait juste qu'on l'ignore pour qu'il puisse se concentrer sur sa discussion mentale avec son frère.

Il finit par s'endormir réellement, bercé par les mouvements du train et la voix de son frère qui le rassurait sur ce qui allait arriver.

Harry de son côté ne cessait de le fixer, il avait passé des nuits à retourner ce qu'il avait appris ces derniers mois, dans sa tête. L'existence des Horcruxes, la mort de Dumbledore, l'existence de Lélio, et cette « possession » de Draco. Il ne savait plus que penser, tout ce qu'il avait cru éternel s'était effondrer. Dumbledore était censé le protéger pour toujours, et Malfoy être son ennemi.

Il finit par se prendre la tête entre les mains devant le regard inquiet de Ginny. Ron quant à lui jetait des regards furibonds à Hermione qui ne détachait pas son regard de Malfoy. Le voyage se déroula dans cette ambiance un peu lourde.

_Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews. Je sais que ce chapitre est très court mais c'était le plus difficile à écrire pour moi. Le prochain devrait arriver dans la semaine car maintenant les choses intéressantes commencent… Que pensez-vous du fait qu'Hermione ne sache pas que c'est Lélio qui est dans le train… héhé. Passez une bonne semaine !_

_**Oo…Note de la Bêta…oO**_

_Coucou à vous mes apprentis sorciers, contente que vous soyez encore du rendez-vous après tout ce temps. Enfin le chapitre 15 me direz-vous ! Espérons seulement que le 16 ne tardera pas trop. A très bientôt, Dairy22._


	16. ANNONCE IMPORTANTE : V2 pour VPP

Bonjour/ Bonsoir à tous et à toutes !

Comme vous l'avez remarqué il y a un petit moment que je n'ai pas mis cette fic à jour… Problèmes personnels, manque de temps… Bref tout plein de raisons mais il y a une raison en particulier : je n'arrivais plus à avancer dans cette fic. Je me suis un peu emmêlés les pinceaux, j'ai certains points de la fic qui me dérangent beaucoup (« l'esprit possédant Draco »), et plus je la relisais plus je la trouvais médiocre…

J'ai donc une **bonne nouvelle** à vous annoncer : j'ai décidé de reprendre cette fic à zéro ! Mais je souhaite aussi conserver la première version. Vous la trouverez maintenant sous le titre « vivre par procuration : le recommencement », il vous suffit d'aller voir sur mon profil (apparemment on ne peut pas poster de liens... hum hum...)

Donc l'histoire de fond reste la même, mais je pense qu'elle vous plaira encore plus car avec Dairy nous avons passé un sacré temps à peaufiner les moindres détails ! J'ai aussi allégé le scénario… Mais je vous laisse le découvrir par vous-même.

Cette « nouvelle » fic est encore en cours de réalisation, mais je devrais poster un chapitre par semaine (j'ai pris un peu d'avance :p)

Voilà je vous souhaite bonne lecture. Et j'espère que ça plaira !


End file.
